


Stories of the Multiverse

by MultiverseWalker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover at chapter 6, Different scenarios for each chapter, F/M, Minor BNHA crossover, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Pairings are different in each chapter, Rated For Violence, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 78,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseWalker/pseuds/MultiverseWalker
Summary: Fairy Tail's Multiverse is dangerous, beautiful and fascinating. With many good worlds there are many horrible ones. The adventures of Dragneel, E.N.D and their friends changed many worlds but what about the other Fairy Tail worlds that lay in the multiverse, untouched, unheard and undiscovered. These are their stories. Rated M for various things that will happen in the story.
Kudos: 1





	1. Meet the Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, while the first chapter doesn't have Mature stuff, the later chapters will. Also, this is a Multiverse fanfic, so expect for characters to behave differently sometimes when it comes to new chapters.

Chapter 1: Meet the Traveler

Earthland 593-D.

The year was X779. It was a normal day for the residents of Magnolia, people were going around their businesses, children were playing around, markets were open, all in all a normal day in an otherwise peaceful town. Except for one guild located in the center of the city. Magnolia's very own light guild: Fairy Tail. A place where mages both young and old can join for both jobs and family. A guild where everyone is accepting of each other-

**CRASH**

-and also perhaps the rowdiest guild in all of Fiore. Inside the guild there was chaos: tables thrown around, beer bottles thrown at mostly everyone and people trying to bash each other's faces. For many this was madness, but for the mages in the guild a particularly normal day, or so they thought.

"What did you just say, Ice Stripper?!" shouted the 13 year old, pink haired kid with a scaled scarf on his neck wearing a pair of white shorts and a red shirt with his fists coated in flames. This was the one and only Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer and he was currently trying to beat his opponent into the ground.

"You heard me, Ash Brain!" was the reply from a dark haired kid of the same age, wearing only his necklace and boxers, ready to use his ice magic on his rival. The kid was Grey Fullbuster, the Ice Maker of Fairy Tail, and the only kid with a habit of removing his clothes, and he was also trying to beat his opponent.

"Jeez, can't they go one day without starting a fight?" asked a blue haired girl wearing an orange sundress whilst sitting next to her brown haired friend sitting across from her looking at her tarot cards. The other girls sitting at the table had white, purple, and red hair respectively.

"Come on Levy, you should get used to this, most likely they'll never stop this whole rivalry thing." the girl with cards wearing a checkered dress replied to her friend.

"I know Cana, still can't they at least try to take it easy?" said the now named Levy as she looked back at the fight, wincing when she saw Natsu deliver a hard punch to Gray's chest sending him flying to the other direction and hitting a table, spilling the drinks all over him.

"You have to admit though, it is really fun to watch how adults are getting beaten by kids that are half their age." said Lisanna Strauss hugging the blue talking cat Happy in her arms, as she and her sister Mirajane watched the chaos unfold, their eyes glued on Natsu, one looking at him with worry and the other with amusement, both feeling something for their resident dragon slayer. Mirajane, the Demon of Fairy Tail wearing her gothic clothing and her hair done in a ponytail looked on with sadistic glee at the fight itching to join.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Lucy Heartfillia, a blond haired girl wearing a red sundress asked her friends as she sat down at the table. With her was another white haired girl wearing an outfit that made her look like an angel, both girls being the only Celestial Spirit mages in the whole guild.

"Oh not much Lucy, just another brawl with Natsu and Grey at the center of it." Laki Olietta replied as she brushed her purple hair and cleaned her glasses. Lucy and Sorano looked at the brawl, their eyes fixed on Natsu as he tossed Elfman aside with a kick, his eyes locking on the girls' table for a brief moment. Giving them a smile, he waved at them before getting to the brawl again.

"Come on, it's Natsu we are talking about, he is sure to start a brawl sooner or later" said Lisanna petting Happy as he ate his fish. Cana and Mira scoffed from where they sat.

"You are only saying that because you, Lucy and Sorano like playing husband and wives with him after Happy hatched." Mira replied hoping to get a reaction out of them. The girls blushed, sputtering denials as the others watched with amusement.

Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet frowned watching the brawl wondering whether or not to stop it or continue eating her strawberry cheesecake. Ultimately choosing to finish her cake, she saw the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar walk down, ready to use his magic to stop the brawl. Everyone involved in the brawl was now readying their magic-

**SCRAAAATCH**

-only to stop when they saw a literal tear in space and time appear at the center of the guild. The tear widened allowing them to see the strange static within it. Natsu being the closest to the tear heard footsteps with his enhanced hearing.

"There's someone on the other side." He said causing the mages to be on guard wondering who or what was causing the tear to happen. Soon a figure stepped out of the tear, putting many mages in awe as he closed the tear with a wave of his hand. The stranger wore a hoody with red and black metallic gloves on his hands that glowed with power as well as resembling the claws of a dragon. The hoody had armor plates covering most of his torso. His face was hidden by a metal mask that resembled a snarling dragon. There was a belt that had a gun holster with a weird gun on it, a black knife which was glowing and giving off a deathly presence. His pants were black with red armor pads and black metal boots that had red lining on them long with thrusters near the heels. He had a backpack which looked futuristic and metallic. But what drew the guild's attention most was the scaled blood covered scarf wrapped around his left arm.

He looked around, his gaze falling on Natsu as he walked closer to him, the mages around being on guard in case he tried anything. The stranger stopped in front of Natsu, his gaze intense with the green of the mask. Natsu stood frozen wondering if he should trust this man that literally came out of the hole in space.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Makarov finally found his voice, drawing the stranger's attention. The stranger then brought his hand towards his mask pushing a button on it near his temple. The mask hissed as it opened allowing the stranger to remove his mask and lower his hood, causing the guild's eyes to widen as they looked at his face. He looked like an older Natsu with the same pink hair as him and the same onyx eyes, the main difference was that he had a scar over his left eye going from his forehead over his lips to his chin, his left eye had no eyeball only a glowing white orb and his hair is shorter. He smiled at them, turning his gaze back to Natsu and opened his mouth showcasing his fangs.

"Hey, do you have any food right now?" causing the mages to sweat drop and face fault and he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked while looking at the younger mages.

"Are you serious?! You literally came out of a hole in space and time looking intimidating and scary, and that's the first thing that you ask?! Is there any food? Seriously?!" Levy asked with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Hey, I've been travelling across the multiverse for 3 days with barely any food or water so of course I would be hungry. Besides, a man's gotta eat when a man's gotta eat." He replied earning more looks of disbelief from others except for Natsu.

"I wouldn't mind having a snack as well." Natsu said and that caused the others to deadpan.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted at him causing both him and the stranger to look at her.

"What?" they both replied causing them to look at each other before the stranger cleared his throat and looked out the window, seeing that it was starting to get dark. As the mages were about to ask questions he raised his hand, silencing them and turned to Makarov.

"Anyway, let's talk about this tomorrow, I am hungry and in need of rest." He said as Makarov reluctantly agreed and let him stay in the guild. The stranger moved to the bar getting a mountain of food for himself and Natsu who eagerly went to devour his share. The other mages realizing how late it was, went home, Natsu taking Happy with him to their makeshift house, soon it was only the stranger left as he ate up his food and slept at one of the tables.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

The mages came back to the guild, only to see their guest lying at one of the tables, snoring as he slumbered. Grey went to him and tried to wake him up with and ice cold bucket, only to get a punch to the face.

"Take that, you god damn stripper." the stranger said as he rose from his slumber and stood up from his table. Levy, curious about him went to sit next to him.

"So, who are you, are you like Natsu's long lost relative or something." she asked drawing his attention.

"Call me Traveler and no, I am actually an older him from another universe." he replied causing the guild to widen their eyes, not expecting that kind of response.

"Another universe? You mean that theory is actually correct?" Levy asked wanting to know more.

"Yeah, you see there are actually an infinite number of universes called the multiverse. Anything that can or can't happen in one world will happen in another, what is impossible in one world is a daily occurrence in another five worlds. There are many worlds that are created every day which keeps the multiverse from dying. That is the multiverse in a nutshell." He said with a smile on his face as he drank a mug of beer. Natsu then went over to him asking a very important question:

"If you are an older me, do you know where Igneel is?" His question caused the Traveler to do a spit take, he recovered and sighed knowing that he would be asked that question sooner or later.

"I do know where he is, but I can't tell you." he said earning a look of anger from Natsu.

"And why the heck not?!" he shouted angry that he won't able to get a lead on his father.

"Because you are not ready, you are still weak, you need to get stronger both physically and mentally if you want to go search for him." He replied with a calm look causing Natsu to look at him with confusion. "I will explain later." That answer satisfied Natsu who went to devour his food. Lisanna wanting to know why he was here, went to sit between him and Natsu.

"By the way, why are you here? What caused you to travel to our world?" she asked with an innocent face. Traveler flinched which didn't go unnoticed as the others looked at him with curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that I am currently chasing a group of other people who were wreaking havoc across the multiverse by destroying other worlds and came here to ensure they couldn't reach this world." his answer shocked them, a group of people that are destroying other worlds? It seemed unbelievable.

"Wait, what do you mean destroying other worlds? How can they destroy multiple universes?" Cana asked doubting his words as did the rest of the guild.

"There are many weapons and devices capable of destroying worlds, not to mention beings that can erase a universe with nothing but a thought. But don't worry, when I came here I temporarily cut off the connection to the multiverse so that they wouldn't find it." His answer relieved them of any fear that their world would be destroyed. Traveler then gave a smirk as he looked at Natsu.

"So have you found a girlfriend yet?" he asked causing Natsu to look at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because usually the other Natsus that I met have a girlfriend or three and I wanted to know if you had one as well." He said bluntly not seeing the girls blush behind him and look at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, who was the one dating him in other worlds?" Cana asked looking at Natsu with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, most of the time it's either Erza, Mira, Lisanna or Lucy that are dating him. Other times it's either Cana, Levy, Laki, Evergreen and other girls. Many universes have him being by many girls." He said causing the girls to blush and look at Erza, Mira, Lucy and Lisanna with jealousy. Traveler smirked dropping the next bombshell.

"Hell I've seen him date Lucy and Erza's mothers as well as their daughters simultaneously." He finished causing Natsu himself to blush, as the other guild members looked at him with jealousy and in Makarov's case pride knowing that Natsu had multiple girlfriends. Shaking his head Natsu looked at the bloody scarf and his unusual attire as well as his face which didn't go unnoticed by Traveler.

"I see you have questions considering how you are looking at the scarf and my clothes as well as my scar and my left eye." His words were replied by a nod from Natsu. "You see, in my world I had to fight and kill many of people as well as a few dragons, not to mention fight different people in the multiverse some of which were Fairy Tails that went rouge and nearly died from the encounter with some of them. Besides that, there were creatures that resurrected those that I killed so I barely was able to survive." His reply shocked the guild, especially when they learned that there were worlds where they were evil. He then turned to Lucy.

"By the way, what are you doing in the guild so early Lucy?" his question was met with confusion. From her.

"What do you mean? I joined about three weeks ago along with Sorano when Natsu found us during a quest."

"Well, most other Lucys joined the guild in the year X784." He answered truthfully getting Lucy to be wide eyed from that revelation.

"You mean I was supposed to join when I was 18?" Traveler scoffed at that.

"Not really, every universe is different yet similar from each other, so you being in the guild earlier was surprising." That relieved Lucy as she huddled herself closer to Natsu.

"So, what's that gun and knife for, if you don't mind me asking?" Erza asked getting Traveler's attention as he grinned and took out his pistol, causing many especially Alzack to look in wonder at the weapon that looked more advanced than any pistol on Earthland.

"This is one of my specially crafted pistols, I made different variants due to different universes having different laws of physics. This one in particular, when shot at someone will permanently destroy their magic containers by burning them from inside-out causing the victim immense pain in the process. In some cases, it may even lead to death." That shocked and horrified the guild, to know that a weapon capable of destroying one's magic existed was terrifying.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER CREATE SUCH A WEAPON?!" the shout came from Grey getting a deadpan look from Traveler who, unnervingly gave a calm response.

"Because there are many people and beings in the multiverse that deserve to either die or lose their magic completely. Trust me when I say that there are things that will make even adults piss their pants in fear or make them lose their sanity completely." He calmly said, closing his eyes, remembering a certain world where the other Fairy Tail mages were being slaughtered in gruesome manner one by one, Asuka included. The guild seeing his face wisely chose not to ask, only to be caught off guard when he looked up with a smile on his face.

"So, want to hear about the nice Earthlands that I went to?" that surprised and confused them, with Levy answering first "You mean you will tell us about different worlds?"

"Tell? How about I show you." He took his backpack and took out a blue glowing sphere, the guild now looking at it with curiosity, "This device will show us the different universes that I went to, as well as my encounter with the people in these worlds, though be aware they might contain information on the future." He got wide eyes from the guild.

"Why show this to us?" Makarov asked causing Traveler to look at him with a serious look on his face.

"So that you will be prepared for some of the things that you will no doubt encounter. Anyway let's start." He put the sphere on the ground and after it revealed a hologram typed the coordinates of one world: 7164-F

_The landscape was in shambles, the Fairy Tail mages fought for their lives against Phantom Lord and their giant robot. Their guild was nearly destroyed, but they managed to prevent its destruction._

"Why are we fighting Phantom Lord?" Levy asked with eyes full of fear for the other Fairy Tail.

"Phantom Lord attacked the guild when they learned that you were getting strong enough to surpass them and then attacked Levy, Jet and Droy and pinned them to a tree." His answer caused the mages to look at Phantom Lord with anger, Makarov narrowing his eyes. He knew that Jose and his guild had a rivalry with Fairy Tail, but he didn't think he would go that far to extract revenge.

_An explosion took the mages' attention as they saw two of the Element Four get launched out of the buildling, Natsu following after them._

_**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** gathering his magic Natsu launched a giant fireball at them knocking them out cold. He grinned in victory-_

_" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"**_

_-only for a tornado of iron to slam to his side causing him to stumble before he brought a fire coated fist to intercept Gajeel's own metal covered fist. The two then engaged each other in close combat using their respective elements to enhance their strikes as well as tanking the blows the other sent at each other. Seeing one of their own defeat three of the elite and engage one of Phantom Lord's strongest mages in a one on one fight gave the Fairy Tail mages will and motivation to keep fighting slowly but surely gaining an upper hand on their opponents._

_"Keep fighting, we are sure to win this war!" Erza exclaimed wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor, summoning and launching swords at her enemies. Next to her Mira, in her Satan Soul form gathered magic in her hands "Evil Explosion" before she threw it at another cluster of mages where they were then swept up by Cana's cards._

Seeing their others starting to push back, the guild erupted in loud cheers, causing Traveler to cover his eyes due to the loudness of the guild, yet also smiling as it reminded him of the time his Fairy Tail was still alive.

_"ENOUGH!" Jose unleashed a massive attack at the Fairy Tail who did their best to defend themselves or counter the attack. He then showed the rest the unconscious Lucy whom he was holding hostage with a blade close to her neck, her clothes in tatters barely held together._

_"Give up Fairy Tail mages or you will see how one of your own be raped and bled to death!" he exclaimed getting the mages to look at him with anger and hatred, yet not making a move out of fear for one of their own. Jose grinned thinking he and his guild won the war, he didn't notice a figure behind him taking out his gun. When Traveler kicked a pebble and caused Jose to turn around, it was far too late for the guild Master as the figure aimed his gun-_

**_BANG_ **

_-and pulled the trigger, the special bullet hitting Jose right in the shoulder._

_"AAAAGGHHH" Jose screamed as he felt his very magic container burn from inside out. Traveler picked Lucy up before jumping out and landing near Fairy Tail mages who looked at him with shock and considering the fact that he took down one of the Wizard Saints it was justifiable. An explosion got their attention and they turned to see Natsu covered in hellish red flames making him look like a demon as he dragged a burnt and unconscious Gajeel behind him._

Natsu looked at the other him in awe seeing his other self being covered in flames that, he was sure, were hotter than any flame he could conjure. Turning to Traveler he asked the question on his mind.

"How did he get those flames? They look like they'll burn through anything: they look hotter than my own." His question got the guild's attention with Grey seeing an opportunity to mock his rival.

"What's wrong Flame Head? You are always saying that your flames are hotter than any other." He said getting Natsu to look at him with a hard stare that caused him to stiffen and he got his answer.

"Because, Ice Princess, these flames look like the flames that Igneel said were used by another fire dragon that was the only one able to hurt him, and Igneel is a Fire Dragon King so I don't think that's an easy feat." his answer surprised the guild from his serious and no nonsense voice. Traveler only smiled when he realized that this Natsu was a bit smarter than the other Natsus he met.

"You would be correct," he said getting Natsu's attention, "Those flames belonged to a fire dragon named Atlas Flame whose hell flames are said to be so powerful they can burn any one to ash, provided they don't have some kind of resistance. He was Igneel's friend and one of the only dragons to survive the Dragon extinction. This version of Natsu was able to find him while he was searching for Igneel and learned how to use his flames. Right now in your world Atlas Flame is guarding a village called "The Sun Village". I can give you the map to it, so you can try finding him once the viewing is over and maybe even learn how to use his flames." His answer caused Natsu to grin in excitement over the prospect of finding another dragon before he looked back at the hologram.

_Dropping Gajeel near the defeated Element Four, with Juvia immediately cradling her boyfriend's form. Natsu then looked at Traveler only to see him point at Jose who was now panting trying and failing to summon his magic._

_"I destroyed his magic, so now you and your mates can beat his ass for what he did." Natsu, Erza, Mira and Cana surprised, looked at each other before grinning and looked at Jose who was now trembling in fear and backing away. He tried to run, only to be picked up by Mira in Satan Soul form before being punched in the stomach repeatedly. She then threw him towards Cana who threw her explosive cards launching him towards Erza, who conjured a giant hammer in her Giant armor before swatting him away towards Natsu's burning form. Natsu pulled back his fist and used one of his upgraded moves._

_**"Hell Fire Dragon's Erupting Fist!"** and with that Jose was launched into the air via Natsu's uppercut and fell down to the ground, his body broken and his magic career ruined for the rest of his life. With that the war was concluded, Traveler walked up to Natsu who turned off his flames before taking Lucy into his arms._

_"Congratulations, you won another battle, but there are many more, get stronger, protect your mates and family and may Atlas's flames give you strength to find Igneel. Oh and claim Lucy as your mate will ya." With those words Traveler waved his hand causing a tear to appear before he jumped through, the portal closing behind him._

The device turned off as Traveler picked it up and put it into his backpack before getting up and walking towards Natsu and the girls who were now considering how to get closer to him after seeing the relationship the other Natsu had with Mira, Cana and Erza. They all turned towards him to see him hand a map to Natsu.

"This map will show you the location of not only Atlas Flame but also another person who needs to be recruited to Fairy Tail, in the village you may find another person called Flare Corona, there is a possibility that she might be a dragon slayer. Also this is for you Levy." He dug into his backpack and took out blueprints for a weird looking gun. She looked at him in confusion and he responded with a smile.

"This device is called Multiversal Portal Creator or MPC. It will help you watch and travel to other worlds, if a world can be watched but not entered into it means that it is inaccessible or is in the brink of destruction. There other worlds that have devices capable of such things so don't be surprised if you find a world that are not surprised at you appearing in their world." He said as Levy took the blueprints with stars in her eyes already making plans to create it. Makarov raised his eyebrow at the last part.

"You met them haven't you?" Traveler scratched the back of his head while giving a sheepish grin.

"'Met' wouldn't really be true, I've been watching them travel from one world to another. There is one world called 137-C that you will meet at one point so be ready for anything. Oh and if you see four beings cross into your world, help them out as soon as you can, lest you risk your world being destroyed by an army of demons that came after them." His warning caused a lot of fearful stares as he gave them a picture of the four, before he put his hood back on, taking out his mask and putting it on. He lifted his hand, the gauntlet being covered in strange gray energy before he put one finger in a claw form-

**SCRAAAAATCH**

-and ripped the space and time apart creating a static like portal. Before he went through the portal he looked back at the mages.

"Get stronger all of you. You have many battles ahead and many revelations that will challenge your will and your strength. I have faith that you can and you will beat all of the wars ahead of you and come out stronger than ever before. Cherish each other and always protect your family." With that he walked into the portal and closed it behind him. Stepping through the other side Traveler looked at the endless static like void of the multiverse, before he sighed and went to search for the maniacs knowing that THEY were no doubt trying to kill another universe. He created another portal and looked at the endless void before opening his mouth.

"I don't know if you can hear me Draconus, but I will find you and I will stop you and your group from destroying the multiverse." With that he went through the portal to a world that he hoped wasn't dead like the many other worlds in his long years of travel.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AN: ok so this is basically an introduction to my multiverse travelling character. As this is my first fanfic I would like some constructive criticism to better my writing skills. And if any of the other authors came to this fanfic by chance tell me what you think. Do note however that flaming doesn't count as criticism.**

**Thank you very much for reading this and until next time, farewell.**


	2. The Dragneel Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the M rating wasn't placed for no reason.

**Earthland 1852-A**

* * *

Hargeon, one of Fiore's oldest and most beautiful towns. A town that is renowned both for its fishing and being one of the main ports in the entire country. Although it is hard to find any mages, there are magic shops that can sell you decent items, provided you can pay for them to begin with. And that's the exact kind of situation Lucy Heartfilia had found herself in.

"I am sorry, could you repeat that?" Lucy asked with a look of surprise and horror at how much the Silver Key that she wanted to buy cost. Just a few days ago, she had managed to run away from her abusive, negligent father with the help of her maids, taking what little she could get with her. Although it hurt to depart from the maids who pretty much raised her after her mother's death, she is determined and snuck away to a life of a mage, already knowing what guild to join. But now she had a bigger problem, her money, or what little amount of money she could get away with, rapidly decreased, and sooner than she initially planned.

"20,000 Jewels young lady, either take it or leave my shop!" the shopkeeper was really insistent on the Key's price. Lucy, seeing no other choice, decided to do something drastic.

"Oh come on, how much does it really cost?" she seductively asked while zipping down her top, showing generous amount of her cleavage. The shopkeeper gave her an emotionless stare before he grinned…

And a few moments later Lucy was outside, having slammed the door, cursing while kicking a can, holding the key, but now having only a mere fraction of what was left of her money.

"Only 5000 Jewel discount, and he would only give that discount after I gave him a goddamn anal and a blowjob on top of that as well!" she cursed before sighing and looking at her key.

'At least one good thing came out of that, so glad I agreed to a 1000 Jewel discount instead. I am not that desperate to fuck an old man' she thought before seeing females start to run in the same direction with notebooks and pens.

"Fire Dragon King is here!" one brunette fangirl squealed.

"I want his autograph!" another fangirl ran past her.

"Fire Dragon King? A famous mage whose magic you can't find anywhere else?" Lucy saw the other fangirls going to the town center and followed along wanting to see the famous mage, unaware that she is falling into a trap.

* * *

Later that night, a train from Magnolia stopped on Hargeon, and as the staff announced their arrival, a blue cat with wings was trying to wake up his partner. Next to him a white cat was being held by a younger looking girl with blue hair.

"Flare, wake up, we are here!" he yelled causing the eighteen-year old young woman with long red hair and eyes of the same color to awaken from her slumber with a groan. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved red shirt with and a pair of black tight form fitting pants, her outfit hugging her curvaceous figure, on her neck was a necklace in the form of a dragon coiling around a flame. Her feet were covered by a pair of black spiked boots. She stretched and sighed, before she smiled at her companion and got off the train. She took a look upon her surroundings and frowned.

"Wendy, are you sure that Bora and his slavers are here?" She asked the blue haired girl, as Wendy got off the train holding her cat in her arms. She wore a white and purple jumper with a pair of blue pants, as well as a necklace that had a blue dragon spreading its wings, her brown eyes looking at the redhead.

"I read from the flyer that his cruise ship was seen heading towards Hargeon, although he might have already left while we were boarding the train to this place." Her response had the redhead closing her eyes and rubbing the spot between her eyes in annoyance, before she looked at her companions.

"Let's scatter and ask the locals around here if they have seen a cruise ship in the docks today, alright?" her suggestion earned her from all three of them. The group then split into two teams, finding locals and asking about any cruise ships that came to Hargeon. Fortunately, they did and it seemed like the ship was still at the docks. Satisfied with their information the four went to head to the docks and saw women ranging from fifteen to twenty years of age running towards the supposed slaver's ship. They were about to stop them, only to stop themselves when they heard what they said.

"I can't believe that the Fire Dragon King of Fairy Tail is holding a party on his ship! And that he invited all of us!" one fangirl said to her friends as they boarded the ship. The group of four had unreadable looks on their faces as they heard the conversations, Flare finally breaking the silence.

"Fire Dragon King of Fairy Tail, huh? How about we go check it out guys?" she asked with a smile that they instantly knew had malicious intent and eyes that spoke of madness. Wendy, Happy and Carla only nodded nervously as they immediately felt the killing intent coming from her.

* * *

Lucy didn't think her day could get any worse. First she spent nearly all of her money on a Silver Key and now after hearing about a famous mage being in town, she went to see him only to fall victim to his Charm Ring, easily being swayed by his words and a chance to join Fairy Tail. And now she is regretting leaving her home, as while it was sad and lonely she would at least be safe and not kidnapped like the rest of the girls by these slavers, her magic made useless due to her Keys being thrown out into the ocean by mage. Nevertheless, she continued to struggle against her bindings, with the males watching and laughing with some outright leering at her figure, their eyes lingering on her gifted chest that was hidden by her tight purple dress.

"Grrr. You won't get away with this, do you hear me? As soon as I get out you are going to regret ever coming here!" She shouted at the supposed mage of Fairy Tail, hoping they would be scared by her bluff. Unfortunately, Bora was experienced in those kinds of things as he laughed before grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You don't get it, do you? This is my ship, I own you and every other female here! You are ours to use as we see fit, and I already have plans concerning you." He said, licking his lips as he gazed at her figure, his hand moving from her chin to her chest before he pulled the chest area down exposing her bra clad chest with possibly the biggest breasts that he and his boys had ever seen. Lucy realizing what the man was planning to do to her struggled harder against her bindings-

**SLAP**

-only to be slapped by the man and was forced to look at his face again, her eyes glaring at him. He only gave her a sickening smile and forced her to look at the direction where the other females were, her eyes widening in horror. Already most of the women who came to the ship had most of their clothes ripped apart by the crew. Some were already being gangbanged, forced to take multiple members at once, tears in their eyes as they accepted their ultimate fate and gave up trying to flee.

"This is what will happen to you if you do not cooperate with us, so just relax and enjoy your new life as a whore and a slave." He said as he began to take off his cape, the other members taking the females that were not currently being raped to their holding cells, the females struggling and screaming for help, all of which were muffled by gags on their mouths and their shackles. Lucy could only watch with despair as the slavers around her started taking off their clothes, pleading for any god for help. Bora, with his shirt and cape already off grabbed Lucy's dress and ripped it off of her body before doing the same to her underwear, exposing her curves and breasts that had him and his crew salivating at the prospect of raping the blonde. They began to close in around her, with Lucy beginning to lose all hope. Just as the cruise ship was about to leave the docks-

**BOOM**

An explosion and the sudden rocking of the ship got the attention of everyone, making the crew halt their rape, looking at what caused the explosion with wide eyes filled with fear, and the women having hope in their eyes. On the ship there was a woman whose red hair was literally on fire, her red eyes gave the impression of a demon, which only served to make the crew even more scared of her. Behind her with wings seemingly coming out of her back is a blue haired girl who glared at the males.

"So, what is this I hear about you 'owning' these females?" the redhead asked calmly, having asked Wendy to use Troia on her, which was why she wasn't getting motion sick. Her voice unnerved the men since the look in her eyes disturbed them to say the least. Bora, being the bravest and possibly the most suicidal saw her figure and grinned.

"What are you going to do about it girl?" he asked while crossing his arms "Scare me to death with your glare? Please, you and the rest of the females are only useful for trade and stress relief, so why don't you politely come with us like a good whore you no doubt are and you'll have the honor of having my cock in you first. If not, I'll take you and that blue haired girl behind you by force. I'll have fun making you two and this blonde scream my name and beg for more." he said while holding Lucy by her hair, who gave a pleading look that screamed 'HELP ME!' at her. The crew looked at her lust after their leader said those words. Flare stood unfazed by his words, before she began laughing at Bora getting an angry look from him.

"What's so funny? Why don't you share in with the joke for us?" he asked getting Flare to stop and look at him with a mocking look on her face.

"You are joke! You think I'd beg for a loser like you to fuck me? Let me tell you this buddy, you are going to regret ever saying these words about me and my younger sister and trying to sully Fairy Tail's name!" she announced while holding up her right arm, the red guild mark on her forearm seen by everyone. Lucy regaining all of her hope and gazing with wonder at the guild mark.

"Bora! She's the real deal!" one of the slavers shouted to his boss, now scared at the fact that they will be fighting a real mage, and not rune knights like they were used to. Some of the other slavers began to fear for their lives as well. Bora only grew angrier at their cowardice before ordering them to attack.

"Attack her you idiots! She's only one mage, and she's a female anyway, they are weaker than males. Get her!" his words motivated most of the crew as they believed they would win, as did Bora not bothering to know about female mages, since he already thought that females in general were weak and useless. He had no idea that he was going to regret ever thinking like that about them. As the slavers advanced on her, their weapons raised to strike her, their intentions to rape her clear, Flare grinned before jumping away from the ship and turning to Wendy.

"NOW WENDY!" Wendy nodded at her sister before she gathered magic in her mouth.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** a tornado of wind came out of her mouth shocking everyone on board and toppling cruise making it land on the dock breaking them. Lucy was able to survive thanks to Happy as he held her arms floating above before landing. She immediately found a cloak to cover her body with, her Celestial Spirit Keys ending up being thrown next to her due to Wendy's attack before she looked at the blue cat in shock. Before she could speak however Bora's voice interrupted her line of thought as she saw him on a flaming carpet. He cursed as he ordered his men to find the girls. They didn't need to as Flare dropped down in front of them, scaring most of the males as she grinned-

**"Prominence Typhoon!"**

-only for a tornado of fire to engulf her, getting the slavers to cheer and for Lucy to look in horror at her savior's death. That was until-

"Are you that bad at Fire Magic, or are your flames that weak cause they taste horrible?" the supposed dead girl's voice brought everyone's attention, as they looked back they saw with wide eyes that the girl is eating the flames. When the flames were gone, Flare looked back at Bora with an unnerving grin.

"Is this the best that you can do? Pathetic! This is how you use Fire Magic!" she said with a condescending smirk before she quite literally engulfed herself in hellish flames shocking everyone and bringing fear to the slavers, especially Bora as he saw his attack get literally eaten by her and putting herself on fire. Flare gathered flames in her mouth…

 **"Hell Fire Dragon's Roar!"** a huge torrent of red flames hit everything in its path, Bora unable to dodge had his right arm burned, screaming in pain which was drowned out by the screams of his crew. Despite his injury he is still able to stand on his flame carpet, he brought out his injured hand to see the damage only to look in horror as his right arm had fourth degree burns from his hand to his shoulder, most of the flesh burned off and his fingers practically nonexistent. He looked at his crew and saw that half of them had survived, albeit barely and with fatal third degree burns all over their bodies, what remained of the other half are either burning corpses or charred skeletons. Lucy, who had been spectating saw the result of Flare's attack and immediately covered her mouth. While wanting to see the slavers suffer, even she thought that this was too much.

"Bora, I remember now. That red hair, those red eyes and that necklace! She's Flare Dragneel, the Crimson Flame of Fairy Tail! And that blue haired girl is Wendy Dragneel, The Sky Maiden!" one of the surviving slavers said to his boss, causing him to look at Flare and Wendy in fear, with Flare giving him an uneasy grin as she pointed her finger at him.

"You are going to pay for your crimes of slavery and rape, as well as using Fairy Tail's name for your own agenda. I will burn you to crisp!" She loudly proclaimed getting Bora to widen his eyes in fear at her words, desperate he used his left arm to create a shower of purple flames, all of which Flare took without flinching as the flames did nothing, but annoy her. Bora seeing as it didn't work used up his remaining magic to create a giant purple fireball.

 **"Prominence Blast!"** He launched the fireball at Flare who yawned before she destroyed it with a single punch. Getting closer to him she set her legs on fire.

 **"Hell Fire Dragon's Savage Talon!"** and kicked Bora away, sending him flying through multiple buildings into the town bell, knocking him out in the process. He fell down on the ground his right arm unusable and his body covered in third degree burns, most of his hair singed away by Flare's flames.

Flare smiled at her work, satisfied that the job is over, as such she didn't notice two slavers sneaking up behind her, their intentions less than moral as they eyed her backside. Just as they were about to attack-

**"Sky Dragon's Razor Talon!"**

-a wave of wind cut through both of them. Flare having heard the attack immediately jumped away, looking back she saw the goons that were about to attack her, only this time the blade cut them in half, one is still alive and trying to crawl away. She looked at Wendy who had a look of horror on her face, clearly not expecting that kind of outcome as she only wanted to knock them out with her attack, only to underestimate how much power she put into it. Wendy continued to stare at the corpses, their warm intestines still spilling out, before she looked down at her hands and began hyperventilating and was shaking her head. Flare immediately rushed to her sister's side trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Wendy, it's okay! You did what you had to do. It'll be alright!" her younger sister buried her head in her chest, crying at what she did, Happy and Carla helping Flare comfort Wendy who after a while fell asleep in her sister's arms. Flare sighed sadly knowing what she was going through, she took her sister in her arms and went to find the train to Magnolia.

"Wait!" She turned to look at the blonde who only gave her a sympathetic look "Are you going to Fairy Tai?l" she asked receiving a wary nod from Flare "I-I w-want to join your guild. I am sorry that I am asking at the wrong time but I didn't want the situation like this to repeat." Her words had earned her a weirded-out look from Flare before she nodded, telling the blonde to get into the train. Lucy nodded, and after finding her suitcase boarded the train after Flare, Happy and Carla entered it. Before she closed the door, she looked back at Hargeon, she shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

"Will it get easier?"

Lucy woke up from her nap at the sound of a conversation, getting up she saw the Fairy Tail mages sitting across from her. The redhead was still trying to comfort the younger bluenette. The two cats sleeping next to their respective partners.

"I am afraid it will Wendy. At some point you will be numb to all the death around you, and though you may not like it, you will get used to killing dark mages." Her answer brought little comfort to Wendy who only nodded before she and Flare turned to look at Lucy, who started fidgeting at their gaze. The atmosphere was tense and silent. Flare was the one to break the silence

"So, who are you? What were you doing in Hargeon?" she asked the blonde.

"My name is Lucy. I was searching for the Fairy Tail guild and heard of this famous mage who is said to be from that guild and wanted to know how to get there. Next thing I know, I am held prisoner before you two came and saved me and the rest of the females. So thank you, umm…" she trailed off, the two girls getting the gesture.

"You've probably heard one of the slavers talk about us, but just to be clear, I am Flare Dragneel and this my younger sister Wendy Dragneel. We were looking for Bora due to a job that we took, guess we came in time, am I right?" she got a nod in response to her question before she decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, why do you want to join Fairy Tail and what kind of magic do you have?" her question had Lucy widen her eyes before she relaxed.

"I wanted to join the guild after when I was saved by one of the members when I was younger. And I use Celestial Spirit magic, it allows me to summon spirits to fight with me and support me. What magic do you use?" Her answer and question had the girls smiling before they showed their magic with Wendy creating a mini tornado in her hand and Flare conjuring a flame dragon with her hands with Lucy marveling at their magic.

"We have Dragon Slayer Magic. It basically turns us into humanoid dragons. We can coat ourselves in our elements enhancing our fighting capability by doing so, the ability to breathe and eat our respective elements and even enhance our senses. The only downsides are we can't eat the elements that we ourselves create and we have motion sickness, thankfully Wendy has a spell that nullifies it." Lucy was wide eyed as she listened to their explanation. The group heard the train driver announce the next stop which was Magnolia, as they all began to leave the train Lucy looked at her surroundings, noticing the many shops and the market. Her eyes then focused on a large castle like building on the center, the familiar guild mark placed proudly above the doors. Flare and Wendy looked at Lucy before gesturing her to follow them into the guild. Flare placed her hands on the doors of the guild before she shoved them forward with her impressive strength.

"We are back everyone!" her loud sentence got her greetings from all the guild members, in particular a brown haired girl wearing a white button shirt with her bikini clad breasts left in the open, a necklace was at her neck that had a dragon coiling around a card. Cana Alberona-Dragneel looked at her adopted sisters with a grin as she called her and Wendy over to herself.

"Flare! Wendy! How did your job go?" she asked while drinking wine, only to raise her eyebrow when she saw Wendy looking down and Flare have an exhausted look in her eyes and only responded with "Could have gone better."

"Ah, I see you two are back from your job." A kind voice caught their attention, they turned towards the voice to see a voluptuous red haired, brown eyed woman who was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that was holding back her large breasts with a pair of black pants, over the shirt was a jacket with a zip up, on her back was a staff which she used to enhance her magic. To complete her look was a necklace with a golden chain and a red gem that seemed to have fire hidden in it. This was Irene Dragneel, the First Goddess of Ishgar and the second strongest mage of Fairy Tail.

"Hey, mom. Yeah, we are back from our job, though I do wish it didn't go so bloody." Flare replied in a mirth tone to her adoptive mother who quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's cryptic words. Sitting down next to her daughters she asked what was wrong.

"Wendy ended up accidentally killing two slavers." Irene had a look of understanding on her face before she pulled Wendy to a hug, while Cana took out a barrel and drank its contents in a few gulps offering a mug of alcohol to Flare who thanked her before taking a swig of he shot, her magic burning the alcohol near-instantaneously.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Everyone," she called out getting the guild's attention as she brought Lucy to the center "this is Lucy. She wants to be a guild member so let's throw a party for a new addition to our family." Flare then brought out a guild stamp before asking Lucy what color she wanted her guild mark.

"Gold and red, on my right hand, please." Flare put the stamp on her hand and gave Lucy her guild mark officially making her a member of Fairy Tail with the guild cheering for their new member. Soon the guild was back to being chaotic brawls and drinks and tables being broken and thrown around, before a booming voice stopped them.

"Enough you brats! Sit down and listen" the voice of the guild master Makarov Dreyar got the guild to stop their rampage and listening intently as Makarov brought out some papers.

"These are the latest complaints from the Magic Council, this time they have tripled. Grey, you ended up walking naked into a little girl's birthday party, potentially scarring her and the other kids for life" Grey only crossed his arms dressed only in his boxers and his necklace "Elfman, you can't publically beat up the client for ogling Lisanna, if you want to do it, do it after the mission. Cana you ended up drinking the entire beer supply of a local tavern" Cana simply rolled her eyes before finishing her glass of wine. Makarov brought the last papers "Flare and Wendy, you destroyed the entire port of Hargeon, broke a lot of houses, destroyed the town's bell and ended up killing and hospitalizing most of your targets." His gaze falling to Flare who stared back at him unflinchingly while Wendy only looked down "These complaints bring me a lot of headache you know." At that the guild looked down "But screw the council!" Makarov threw the papers into the air with Flare burning them with her flames. He gave them a speech about the free use of magic and their guild before moving to a more serious matter.

"Remember brats, just because we are a light guild doesn't mean we can't kill when it is absolutely necessary i.e. when it comes to slavers, rapists and other scum of the world. We do what we must to protect the innocent and killing is allowed, so long as you don't lose yourself to bloodlust. So screw whatever protests the damn council has!" the guild cheered on his speech before going back to their own things. Makarov then jumped off the second floor and landed on a seat in front of the bar ordering a mug of beer. He then looked at Irene who is giving Wendy tips on how to use enchantment better, he cleared his throat getting her attention.

"By the way Irene, do you know where Natsu went to? I have a mission that is specifically for him." Flare, Cana and Wendy heard his words and listened in, curious to where their father went to. Irene smiled at him before proceeding to answer his question.

"Natsu went to a SSS class mission yesterday, said that he will be back in a week and a half at most. Must be a pretty important mission if he took it. What's the mission that you wanted to give him?" she asked while Flare showing Lucy a mission board in the background with Mira explaining the difference between light and dark guilds with Lucy accepting the invitation to gain more experience, both leaving the guild. Makarov pulled out the job scroll and gave it to Irene who was dumbstruck upon seeing the contents.

"Huh, so King Toma wants a bodyguard for his daughter who is possibly being hunted by a powerful dark guild." She said out loud before looking at Makarov "You don't mind if I take it in my husband's stead? After all, we have no idea when he will get back and I don't think the King has that much time" Makarov stroked his beard in thought before he looked back at her with a grin.

"Sure, why not? After all the scroll did say they needed a powerful wizard, but just in case take Cana with you for extra protection." He said while gesturing to Cana who grinned upon the promise of a challenge and a chance to see if her skills improved. Irene nodded before re-quipping the scroll and gesturing Cana to come with her. Wendy went to Porlyusica to learn more about healing magic, leaving Makarov with a weird feeling in his gut, feeling like something bad was going to happen in the coming week. He only hoped that he was wrong.

**With Lucy and Flare…**

The two girls were enroute towards Lucy's first mission, eliminate a group thieves near a town. As they walked remembered how Cana Flare and Wendy sisters and that Irene was their mother, which didn't make sense so she decided to ask Flare about it.

"Flare," said girl turned to Lucy "why did Cana call you her sister, you two don't really look alike and how is The First Goddess of Ishgar your mother?" her question had no malice or mockery, only genuine curiosity. Flare looked surprised before she smiled and answered her question.

"Irene is my adopted mother, Cana and Wendy are my adopted sisters as well along with Erza who you will meet after a few days, my father is Natsu Dragneel who is one of the strongest mages on Earthland. Although I suppose you want to learn the full story right?" she asked Lucy who nodded as they continued to walk towards the village.

"You see, I never knew my real parents, I was found and raised in the Sun Village, it was a village that was created and guarded by the Eternal Flame. When I was nine years old I stumbled upon its altar where the flame revealed its true form as the fire dragon Atlas Flame." Lucy's eyes widened upon hearing the existence of a dragon when they were supposed to be extinct.

"Anyway, after he told me his identity he offered to teach me his brand of Dragon Slaying Magic. I accepted and after six months of physical training he taught every spell that he knew, the entire time he treated me like his own daughter, three months later he told me that his fires were dying out and in the next three months he would cease to exist. I didn't want to lose him, but he told me to be strong for he will always be with me. After three months I woke up to find the altar where he resided empty, his flames died out and I couldn't sense him anywhere. I was heartbroken and lost for I didn't know what to do." Her tale had Lucy look at her in sympathy, knowing how it is like to lose a parent. She was surprised however when she saw a smile appear on Flare's face.

"But then, just when I thought that I was all alone, a miracle happened. Natsu came to the village. He told me that he was looking for Atlas Flame and after he learned that I was his foster daughter, he offered to take me in as his daughter and train me since he was a Dragon Slayer himself, one of the very first Dragon Slayers actually. It surprised when I learned that he was actually four hundred years old. I accepted his offer, eager for a chance to have a family again. We left the village and traveled around Fiore, at one point we found Wendy whose dragon parent Grandeeney disappeared and she didn't know where. She was afraid of us when we first introduced ourselves, but quickly trusted us when she learned that we were just like her and Natsu took her in and I had a new younger sister."

"A month after that we came across Irene who was searching for her own daughter Erza whom she left at the now destroyed Rosemary Village due to her own insanity as well as for her daughter's safety. She joined our group and we went to Magnolia to find Fairy Tail where Erza supposedly went to. When we came to the guild Irene immediately went to her daughter, I don't know what happened but she forgave Irene for leaving her in Rosemary Village and we joined the guild, although things were awkward between them for a while. After a year Natsu married Irene and Erza became his stepdaughter as well as our new sister. The next five years me and Erza would become S class mages and Natsu adopted Cana after hearing of how her father, Gildarts Clive who was the Ace of Fairy Tail, laughed in her face when she told him that she was his daughter. From what I learned Gildarts didn't believe that such a 'weak little girl like her' could be the daughter of someone like him and told her to get lost and never call him her father again, and that was after she failed her S class trials, though she did pass them a year later." The anger in Flare's voice scared Lucy and saddened her to know that Cana was rejected by her father.

Flare then gave Lucy a picture and she looked at the picture. On it were Flare, Wendy, Irene, Cana a redheaded girl who she assumed was Erza who had a necklace in the shape of a dragon coiling around a sword and a pink haired man seemingly in his thirties with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing a red shirt with a black trench coat with its left sleeve missing over it and a pair of black pants with sandals on his feet. He had his right arm on Wendy's head while his left arm was hugging Irene with a warm smile on his face.

"Natsu and the others are very important to me and Fairy Tail is important too. He gave us these necklaces so that we knew that he would always be with us and will give us strength at our direst moments. They gave me a family when I didn't have one and gave me a reason to fight and to be stronger. Someday you'll understand it as well Lucy, but until then let's go finish our mission." Flare then turned around heading towards the town, Lucy stood in one spot before she followed Flare with a smile, her respect for Fairy Tail increasing even more.

After a while they managed to get to the town and speak to the mayor, who told them that thieves mostly attack at night and that their HQ were in the forest and that their leader was a mage. The two went to the forest and found a large gut that was covered by the trees and painted like the rest of the environment. There were four guards near the entrance.

"Alright Lucy, let's do this!" Flare shouted as she set her feet on fire and jumped up, before she landed between the guards causing an explosion and knocking them back as well as giving them second degree burns. She then coated her fist in flames before blowing off the door, catching the thieves by surprise. Lucy quickly brought out one of her keys.

 **"Summon:Taurus!"** in a flash of light a bipedal muscular bull with a double headed axe appeared. "Taurus, attack them!"

"Mooo! Gladly Miss Lucy!" Taurus then charged into a group of thieves knocking two of them back with his horns and knocking the rest out with his fists. Some of the thieves brought out their clubs, swords, axes and shields and charged at him hoping to get a better chance. That ended when Taurus pulled his axe out of his harness before swinging it around him destroying their weapons and cutting off the limbs of some of the them. Flare meanwhile continued to beat up mages without using her magic. She blocked a punch from one of them and proceeded to head-butt him before throwing towards a group of thieves who now brandished their knives. Another tried kicking her in the head but she ducked and kicked his ankle, breaking it, causing him to roll on the floor before Flare kicked him in the chest and through the wall. She charged at another group of mages and knocked them out with quick powerful attacks. Soon the thieves lay on the ground defeated, some had broken bones while some had missing limbs. Taurus then went back to the Celestial Realm, Lucy and Flare soon saw the leader and he was ugly to look at with his misshaped nose, decaying teeth and his balding head.

"So, you think that you've defeated those useless wastes of time you think you can defeat me? How naïve! I'll enjoy breaking you two!" he said while conjuring lightning in his hands. He brought both his hands together and fired a lightning bolt at Flare who swatted it aside before she charged at him. The leader had no time to dodge before Flare stood before him and proceeded to throw a flurry of fire coated punches on his chest and stomach. She then brought her left hand-

**"Hellfire blast!"**

-and proceeded to uppercut him out of the roof and into the forest. His body fell in a dirt puddle covered in burns and his bones broken. Flare smirked before turning to Lucy and offered a high-five to which Lucy responded with her own. Her first quest is done.

* * *

A lot has happened in the span of a three weeks for Lucy. First she went to a mission where she learned that Flare was a S class mage, then she met Erza Scarlet, the famed Titania of Fairy Tail, who also turned out to be Irene's birth daughter. Then they had to fight a dark guild that wanted to slaughter a thousand people and the Guild Masters using a flute that turned out to be an Etherious. And now she was sitting in a table as a member of a newly formed Team Flare most members being the Dragneel sisters, herself and Erza. After that she went on her first S class mission in an island full of demons. All in all it was difficult yet rewarding three weeks for her

"What's wrong Flare?" Lucy asked upon seeing the worried look on Flare's face.

"It's our father Lucy. He hasn't come back in two weeks after he took that mission, mom's starting to get worried and unable to sleep because of this, and Wendy is having nightmares about what happened to him." Flare explained to her friend.

"I am sure that he is okay and is currently in a tavern or in an Inn somewhere taking a break. After all he is one of the strongest mage on Earthland." Erza said trying to calm down her adopted sisters, although she too couldn't help but worry about her adoptive father as well as her mother's health. Lucy was about to ask why she was so sure-

**ZAP**

-only for a blue portal to appear in the guild, most of the mages readying their magic upon seeing it appear out of nowhere. But their eyes widened upon seeing a hooded stranger carrying a severely wounded Natsu on his shoulder.

"NATSU!" Irene was the first to move taking her husband out of the stranger's hands and tending to his injuries, Wendy helping her save their husband/father. They both gasped at his state, he had a lot of cuts and bruises, he had a bone like shard sticking out of his chest, a stab wound on his stomach, there was a large burn scar on the left side of his face, causing their eyes to widen upon seeing it and wondering what could have caused it. Erza, Cana and Flare immediately marched up to the stranger with Erza pointing a flaming sword at him, Cana taking her cards out while Flare covered her fists in fire, all three having looks of rage on their faces.

"Who are you?! What have you done to our father?!" the stranger made no attempt to acknowledge them, he simply closed the portal with a wave of his hand before turning to Natsu, he reached into his backpack and pulled out and pulled out a cylinder with a needle that had a blue glowing liquid in it. He went to Natsu, with many springing to action to stop him thinking that he was going to kill Natsu. Their magic hith is hoody but didn't do any damage before he growled and released a shockwave that temporarily nullified their magic and pushed them away.

"If you value his life, you'll let me help him, otherwise he'll die of his injuries." His voice full of authority had the guild reluctantly put away their weapons, the Dragneel family hesitated but the whimper from their husband/father eventually had them trust the stranger. He then sat down besides Natsu and plunged the needle in his shoulder, the liquid entering Natsu's body slowly healing him. The guild watched in stunned silence as his wounds were stitched, the bone ripped out by the stranger, and the burn on his face lessened. After a while the stranger turned stood up before he took off his hood and his mask, shocking the guild with his resemblance to Natsu.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but you will have to wait until he is awake and I'll explain everything." He said while gesturing to Natsu. For the next few hours it was an awkward silence as everyone kept looking between him and Natsu, after a few minutes they heard Natsu groan before he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Wha? Where am I?" he asked, his vision still blurry.

"NATSU/DAD/FATHER!" he heard the voices of his family before he was hugged by them, all of them shedding tears. Natsu hugged them back before his gaze settled on the man who saved him.

"So, mind explaining who you are, why do you look like my father, how did we get here so fast and who was the person that attacked me a few hours ago?" he asked leaving the guild stunned at his last question.

"In order, my name is Traveler, I am a different version of you from another universe, I created a portal to get here faster so that you wouldn't die of your injuries. As for the one who attacked you, his name is Devastator and he came to this world to kill both you and all life on this Earthland." His answers left the guild in a shocked state with Levy speaking first.

"So the theory about the infinite number of universes is true?" her question earned her a nod, and then she was in his personal space asking question rapidly.

"What kind of universes are there?! What do you use to travel between them?! Do they have advanced technology?! Do I have a different magic?! Do I have a loved one?! Is Fairy Tail the same or different compared to ours?! Do I have bigger breasts in other worlds?! Are any of the worlds watching us right now?! Can I look at your backpack?!" she was asking question after question while seemingly teleporting around him, her eyes now had stars in them. Traveler shifted awkwardly before he caught Levy and put her down telling her that he'll answer her questions later. Levy pouted but accepted his condition before she went to sit with her team.

"So what's the deal with this Devastator guy? Why did he want to kill me and the rest of Earthland? And how the hell are you and him are stronger than me?" Natsu asked shocking his family who had seen his strength beforehand.

"Wait, what do you mean stronger? What happened during the mission?" at the last question Irene gave Natsu and Traveler a look that made the former flinch while the latter only huffed.

"Well…"

* * *

_Natsu stretched himself as he finally finished the supposed 100-year quest, the mission itself was brutally hard, he had to fight five dragons that survived Extinction and hid in other countries, thankfully he was given direction by the man that gave the mission and he turned out to be a Dragon Slayer who can turn into a Dragon. As for the other dragons they were really powerful in their own right, one of which was Igneel's biological son called Ignia who wasn't so pleasant to learn that he was Igneel's foster son and a human at that. Eventually he had no choice but to kill three of the dragons while the remaining two gave up their power and went to live as humans._

_"Man, that was tiring. Time to return home. I wonder how Irene and our daughters are? Maybe there's a new member in the guild?" He guessed before he felt it, an overwhelming amount of magical power as well as footsteps behind him. He turned around only to be punched in the face by a large fist and sent flying into the forest. He recovered before dodging a dropkick that caused the ground to explode. He got up and looked at the attacker. He was an 8-foot tall mountain of muscles with red and black scales all over his body and bone like protrusions. His clothes consisted of black pants that were ripped at the knees by protrusions and the ankles showing his clawed feet. On his upper body was a cloak that hid his draconic form and on his head was a pair of horns and his hair was literally flames. His muscled arms had spikes at the elbows and the knuckles, his fingers looked like dragon's with razor sharp claws that could tear through metal. His face is draconic with green slit eyes and sharp teeth. Natsu looked at the draconic man in shock before he stood up and looked at him with a glare._

_"I don't know what you are or why you attacked me, but you are going to regret that!" he then released his own magic power before he brought his fire coated fist to punch the creature who only grinned before he brought his own fist causing a shockwave as the two fists collided. Natsu was shocked that his punch was so easily blocked but didn't wonder on it for long as he blocked a barrage of attacks from the creature, each feeling like he was being punched by a real dragon. Ducking under one of the punches he brought his right fist now covered in hellish red flames and proceeded to punch the creature right at the chest with all his strength. The punch knocked it back a few feet, although he had no burn injuries from the flames. The creature seemed to grin before it charged at him once again with his claws and bone intrusions lengthening and tried to slash at him. Natsu dodged the slashes before he set his legs on fire-_

**_"Fire Dragon Breakdown Talon!"_ **

_-and kicked the creature in the head, only to get his leg grabbed and slammed into the ground multiple times before he was thrown into a boulder causing it to break before he rolled out of the way from another slash aimed at his head. He then lit both his hands in hellish flames before he unleashed Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame at the creature causing a massive explosion that destroyed the majority of the forest. He thought that it was over until he was bulldozed through trees and rocks by the creature and punched to the ground. The creature then grabbed him by his head before proceeding to punch him in his stomach numerous times, before he was slammed to the ground and thrown into the air where he barely managed to block another hit from the creature._

_"WeAk!" the creature said before it tried to hit him only to be dodged._

_Natsu, seeing as the creature wasn't being harmed by his normal flames, decided to pull out the big guns._

_**"Lightning Fire Dragon King Mode!"** his flames became blue with white outline with blue lightning dancing around them before he gathered them in his mouth._

_"Lightning Fire Dragon King's Roar!" he unleashed a torrent of blue flames with white edges and blue lightning at the creature who tried to power through only to be pushed back into the mountain. Natsu cancelled his attack and surveyed the damage. Seeing the creature nowhere he then turned around-_

**_ROAR_ **

_-only to barely dodge a body slam from the now burning creature that seemed angrier with its green eyes set ablaze. Natsu cursed under his breath before he coated his fist in blue fire and lightning not stopping until there was a giant fireball in his hand, the creature coated its own hand in flames before the two charged at each other._

**_"Lightning Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"_ **

_They collided their fists, the shock wave uprooting the trees and destroying the environment around them. The explosion could be seen from miles away, the ground shaking as a result. As the explosion died down Natsu was breathing heavily, crouching as he held a wound where a bone protrusion was impaled._

_"WeAk!" the creature said as it came out of the creature only had a minor burn wound before it punched him again sending him flying. Naus was barely conscious, half of his face was burned heavily, his head was spinning and as he saw the creature approach with the claws ready to kill him before he was grabbed by his throat and was stabbed multiple times in his stomach by the creature's spikes. Natsu coughed up blood as the creature pulled out its spikes ready to decapitate him-_

**_BAM!_ **

_-until something slammed him in the head and sent him back and Natsu was dropped on the ground. The creature looked at its attacker with a snarl before he was punched in the stomach causing it to feel pain as the barrage of burning punches continued. His opponent then sent him to the air with a brutal uppercut. The attacker then jumped up after him and slammed it into the ground via a suplex. Traveler then pulled out a MPC from his backpack and opened a portal to another world and grabbed the creature by its legs. The stranger then spun the creature around before throwing him into the portal. It grabbed at the edges, trying to stay-_

_" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_

_-until a blast of intense blue flames sent him into the portal, Traveler closed the portal before he went to the now unconscious Natsu and brought his arm over his shoulder, he then snapped his fingers and created a blue portal before going through it._

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Traveler and Natsu finished their tales leaving the guild shocked at the story.

"You still haven't told me how was that creature stronger than me." Traveler looked at Natsu before he sighed.

"Every universe has different power levels. For example, if you are strong in this world, chances are if you go to another world you will be defeated by a younger you, or be the strongest mage around. It all depends upon the universe in which you are in." Traveler explained to Natsu who had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded at him.

"What about that Devastator guy? Why was he after Natsu first?" Grey asked the question that was on the minds of mostly everyone in the guild had.

"I sent him to a universe where he will be unable to do any harm. As for why he attacked Natsu first, well he is another Natsu who went mad because of his power and now is in a group of other beings who are now have sort of a mission to destroy the multiverse."

"But isn't the multiverse infinite?" Traveler turned to Levy and then folded his arms.

"Well, yes and no." His answer was met with confusion from her and the rest of the guild, as he stood up and took out a light pen from his backpack and began to draw.

"See while the multiverse is indeed infinite, there is still a way to destroy it. If you destroy the very first world i.e. the one from which the multiverse originated from and is still growing from, the entire multiverse will then collapse and self-destruct." He explained while drawing up the multiverse before drawing a dot in the center and pointed at it "This-is the very first world, it is located in the center of our multiverse. Were it not for its creation your world simply wouldn't exist. As do the other worlds for they owe their existence to this very world. If it is destroyed the rest will follow suit." He finished while drawing a cross over the dot and put the pen in the bac pack.

"Luckily, the center of the multiverse is nigh-impossible to find. There are other creatures and beings who are trying to either conquer or corrupt or destroy the multiverse, but the only way to do so is to target the very first world, only then can they truly do what they want with the multiverse." His words relieved the guild though they did wonder what was the very first world like? Was it anything like theirs? Did it have the same magic and physical laws? Were they different in that world? They were brought out of their musings when they saw Traveler take what looked like blueprints out of his backpack and hand them to Levy.

"These are the blueprints to a MPC, a device that will allow you to travel to other worlds or if they are inaccessible simply view them. Although be careful, the device has a function that gives information of the world that you will go to so read the warnings and description of the world first before you go there." Levy looked at the blueprints and immediately started examining them, then she turned back towards him

"You are trusting me with this kind of technology?" her question earned her a snort from Traveler.

"Well, yeah. I already told you about other worlds, chances are that you would want to know about them too, that and you might annoy me into giving you a secret on how I travel around the multiverse so I just decided to kill two birds with one stone." He said getting the others to sweatdrop at his casual answer.

"Oh, and if you see a portal appear in your world with two Dragon Slayers, a cosmic being and a demon coming out of said portal, be ready for fight of your lives." The guild looked at each other before turning to Traveler.

"They can't be that bad, right?" Lucy questioned getting a deadpan look from Traveler

"Bad? Just wait until you meet a big breasted, mad scientist, constantly cursing and drinking Levy and a few other girls as well as a hard-ass, armored, scarred Natsu to appear, that's when things go really crazy really fast." Traveler chuckled at their faces before going over Natsu and taking him to a nearby corner to talk.

"Look, I know he may not exist in your world, but what happened to Zeref?" his question surprised Natsu before he answered, not seeing anything wrong with his question.

"Well, when me and Zeref were young, our village was attacked by dragons. We survived though, sadly our parents did not. Shortly after that I became ill and Zeref applied to Mildian Academy to find a way to cure me. Sadly, his inventions involved things like creating demons to a time machine that would revert the illness. Unfortunately, he was cursed and distanced himself away from me to protect me. By that time, I met Igneel and he taught me his magic before he died in Dragon Civil War. Although, I am still looking for Zeref to undo his curse and to stop his demons, though I haven't had any luck." Natsu explained while looking down but looked back when he felt Traveler put his hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure you will find him someday, and you will cure him. Besides, you have your family with you, and they will help you no matter what." His words earned him a smile before they both went back to the bar, where Lucy was looking at the blueprints along with Flare and Erza. Traveler smiled and seeing as he was not needed tore open a grey portal with his claws catching the guild's attention. He turned to look at the guild before putting on his mask.

"I hope you use the technology well, you have a lot of things ahead of you and though you might have the strongest mages at your side, keep getting stronger. Oh and Natsu, nice job marrying the MILF of Fairy Tail." He said with a smirk before jumping through the portal as it closed behind him. The guild was stunned at his boldness and Irene had an irritated look on her face while Natsu simply smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Dark love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a dark theme that might turn off some people.

**Earthland 346-N**

* * *

**Magnolia. Year X791.**

"So Natalie, what will you have for lunch?" Mirajane Strauss asked her friend who was sitting at the bar, her face buried in her arms. She was a stunningly beautiful girl with long straight pink hair that reached her lower back and dazzling green eyes, she wearing a pair of tight fitting dark red pants with a pair of black boots and a yellow shirt that hugged her large breasts that were nearly on par with Lucy's. Completing her look was a golden necklace and a red scaled jacket that was always left open exposing her toned stomach. Truly she was a woman who might as well be the rival to Mira considering her looks and with her amazing personality she was a dream woman of every male who saw her, that is if they bothered to look at more than just her voluptuous figure. Natalie raised her head and looked at Mira with a look of depression on her otherwise beautiful face. Mira immediately noticed the look on her face and put down her rag and gave Natalie a concerning look.

"What's wrong Natalie? Are you ok? You look like you had been rejected or denied something that is really important to you." Natalie scoffed and ordered whiskey. Mira complied putting a glass next to a bottle. Natalie however ditched the glass and went straight for the bottle, opening the cork and drinking the quarter of the bottle. She set the bottle down and looked at Mira.

"Mira, tell me. Do you have anyone you love with all your heart?" Mira looked surprised, before she smiled and nodded.

"Do you ever want to tell that person that you love them so badly but can't knowing that they may not love you back?" Mira frowned, her mind going to her loved one, before nodding slightly at Natalie.

"Now imagine the situation, you are preparing your heart, mind and soul to confess to the man you love, to tell him of every desire and every fantasy that you had of him" Natalie's tone was starting with excitement excited before becoming depressed at her next words "only to see him in the arms of another woman, accepting her love, declaring his own to her and watching them leave, he is holding her in his arms, your heart breaks knowing that you lost all chances to be with him and will likely never have another chance because you know he will never cheat on her and that she will never break his heart." Natalie took a swig from the bottle leaving only half of the whiskey. Mira listened attentively while Kinana who was standing nearby listened in.

"And now I am forced to see them hold hands, kiss and mutter their affections every day because I myself am too much of a coward to tell my feelings. Me, someone who is unafraid to face even the strongest of opponents couldn't even muster up the courage to ask him out on a date or show my interest in him." She was chuckling with tears in her eyes while Mira had a look of surprise and sympathy. Surprise for the fact that Natalie had feelings for someone when she showed no interest in any male both in and outside the guild and sympathy for she couldn't tell that person her feelings in time and now was forced to live with it. Mira didn't want to see the normally upbeat Natalie depressed so she tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Natalie, I am sure that there are plenty of males out there and you can find someone just like him to love and (hopefully) love you in return." She tried to cheer her up but only ended up getting an annoyed look from her as she slammed the battle down nearly breaking it and causing cracks to appear in the table startling Mira in the process.

"If you think for a moment that I will find anybody who is so much as a fraction like him then you are wrong Mira." She growled out her answer getting a scared look from her which she noticed and looked down.

"I am sorry Mira. I shouldn't have tried to take my anger on you. It just hurts so much right now. I'll go take a mission to get my mind off of it." Natalie finished her bottle of whiskey and stood up from her seat before going to the job board, finding a S-class job she took it and gave to Mira to register, once she did she went to leave for her mission. On her way however she was blocked by a raven haired mage dressed in blue pants, gray shirt and white trench coat, his necklace hanging proudly on his neck as he looked at her with a smile on his face, one which she instantly didn't like.

"Hey Natalie, I heard that you were going on a S-class mission. Mind if I go with you? It would be a good bonding experience." He said with a cocky smile on his face, confident that this time she will say yes.

"No, back off Gray. I am in no mood for any of your attempts right now." Natalie replied to him with an angry look and her arms crossed over her chest making her large breasts look bigger which he appreciated. Though he didn't like how she rejected as a frown replaced his smile before it returned.

"Oh, come on Natalie. Think about it, you and me fighting together, our magic combining to create a powerful spell and all our enemies swept away its power. I think it will be a great idea." Natalie narrowed her eyes at the subtlety of his words. He always tried to ask her out, even before they were under stasis. Natalie then closed her eyes took a deep breath and looked back at him with a glare that caused him to flinch. She opened her mouth to brutally reject him when another voice cut in.

"Oh, please. As if she would ever be interested in a stripper like you." The condescending tone wasn't missed as Gray and Natalie turned to the second floor to see a muscular blonde with a scar on his face, wearing a sleeveless blue muscle shirt and red pants with a trench coat, he jumped down from the second floor and went over to the them.

"You aren't even S-class Fullbuster. Obviously she needs someone strong to keep her company, so why don't you buzz off Gray and let a me handle this." Laxus said while looking at Grey with a smug smile before turning his attention to Natalie and leered over her figure. Natalie however wasn't thrilled of this and kept her anger in check before another voice cut in.

"A real man doesn't try to ogle a female's body when everyone is watching Laxus!" a white haired man just as muscular as Laxus said while walking over to them and flexing his muscles "A real man shows his intention through action and not words like you two." Natalie only sighed at this. Elfman wasn't so much of a pervert like Laxus and Gray but she only liked him as a friend and not as a romantic interest. Still she appreciated his effort to make them leave her alone.

"Did I hear that Natalie is going on a job without me?" Bickslow said as he approached them with Freed in tow "You wound my heart Natalie, I thought we were partners." Natalie's patience was non-existent at this point. It was bad enough that they wouldn't leave her alone when she already said no for a millionth time already. Any other day she would have just tricked them and left but today she was especially angry, she clutched the flier tightly and grit her teeth getting their attention. Natalie looked back at them with unrestrained anger before she spoke.

"If I told you all once and you still don't get it, let me tell you very clearly. I DO NOT and WILL NOT ever, have any interest in any of you. You are my friends at best and annoyances at worst. You four and the rest of the males in this guild, with the exception of six people, are nothing more than pathetic perverted losers who can't even see past my looks to know me better. Hell you five are weaker than me when it comes to power and I am a Princess of Fire Dragons who needs a loving and strong mate, so what makes you think that one of you even has a chance to be with me?" Natalie asked while her magic started fluctuating with her words causing her to light herself on fire for intimidation. The five of them were now scared of her anger, afraid of what she will do. She was just about to continue berating them when the doors opened.

"Morning everyone!" Natsu Dragneel said as he and his new girlfriend Erza Scarlet entered the guild with Erza hugging his arm to her armored chest with a serene look on her face. The guild looked shocked at the sight as they saw the new couple before they began to cheer on them. Natsu only scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face as he and Erza sat down on a free table. They missed the jealous glares that Mira and Lucy gave Erza and the looks of envy the males gave to Natsu. Natsu looked around and saw his twin sister giving him a sad look as he waved at her, before getting his arm free and went over to his twin sister.

"There you are Natalie. I was worried when I couldn't find you in your room yesterday as well as this morning. Are you alright?" He asked with concern on his face and voice as he saw her give him a strained smile as she then showed him the quest paper.

"I am okay aniki(older brother). I just spent a night in a hotel. Wanted to give you and Erza some privacy. I was actually going to go on a mission right now. Do you want to come with me? I am sure it will be fun." Natalie said while saying Erza's name with barely constrained anger that all the guys except Natsu didn't miss. Natsu looked at her and at Erza who was now eating her strawberry cheesecake before he looked back at his sister.

"Sorry imouto(little sister). I kind of have a date planned with Erza today, maybe you can ask Lucy or Cana to go with you. I am sure they won't mind going with you, especially Lucy considering her rent issues. We can go training after you come back from the mission though if you want." Natalie wasn't happy at his answer, she lowered her head clutching the paper tighter before she stormed off, not letting anyone talk to her leaving a confused Natsu staring at the guild doors before looking at the others.

"Did I say something wrong?" everyone just looked at him shrugged and left to do their own things leaving Natsu to look at the doors of the guild before he shook his head and went back to his girlfriend.

* * *

**With Natalie…**

Natalie sat in the train that was boarding towards the town that sent the mission. After Tenrou Island she and her brother realized that they were no longer affected by the motion sickness. She had never seen him be so eager to get into any vehicle before. As she wondered on what to do for the next few hours, her mind went back to the image of her brother being kissed by Erza last night. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she remembered him kissing her back before they went to their house and proceeded to consummate their relationship. As she kept silently crying she eventually fell asleep and was woken by the speaker announcing their arrival at the town. She quickly got off the train and saw the town in the horizon. Wiping her face clean she went to the town for the supposedly easy job. She didn't know that it would change her life forever.

Later that night Natalie looked around the forest searching for her target, apparently the town was terrorized by some sort of a cult that sacrificed and it happened mostly in the forest. As she continued searching she came upon a cave that had torches lit at the entrance. Looking around to make sure there was no one she walked into the cave and found nothing but a dead end. Normally people would leave after seeing the dead end but Natalie's instincts told her that it wasn't the end. Carefully she looked around and noticed that one of the walls didn't fit with the rest of the environment. Noticing a crack, she lit her hand on fire and pulled it back before punching it with enough force to break the wall. When the dust settled she covered her mouth in horror. On the ground there were husks of people drained of both water and life force, some had white substance on their bodies, particularly the groins, while some looked like they were eaten alive if the bite marks were any indication. There were even corpses of children both male and female, all of them naked and in inappropriate positions making it obvious as to what happened to them. Seeing all this made Natalie tremble in both horror and rage, she heard footsteps and walked out of the cave. Outside she saw ten people, all of them males wearing red cloaks and wielding daggers. The supposed cultists saw her and began to sheathe their daggers, some were looking at her figure and giving creepy smiles. Finally, the biggest and possibly the leader walked up to her.

"Look brothers. It seems that the town had finally sent us a sacrifice willingly. Our mistress will no doubt like this gift, but before that let's have some fun with her ourselves." The leader took off his cloak revealing his naked body. The rest followed suit, all of them wearing either boxers or nothing at all.

"So what will it be little girl? Will you try to fight us or go willingly and we will show you a good time." The leader said to her while taking a few steps forward, his fat belly and grotesque manhood on full display. Natalie looked at them and smiled before sultrily walking towards their leader, her hips swaying getting the males to drool. The leader smiled seeing her get closer and put a hand on his face seemingly about to kiss him.

…Until she lit her hands on fire and started burning his head, the leader screamed as his blood and flesh were melting off. She didn't stop there as she put her left hand on his torso and lit his entire body on fire, the leader gave a bloodcurdling scream before his flesh and insides were burned away leaving only his skeleton which turned to dust with a roundhouse kick. The other cultist looked at Natalie before one charged blindly at her.

"You fucking whore!" he brought down his knife thinking he could quickly overpower her, only for her to step aside before she ripped out one of his ribs causing him to scream. He was quickly silenced when the rib was thrust into his eye and into his brain. Three more cultists tried to attack her with number advantage but Natalie punched the heart out from the middle one before quickly giving a powerful roundhouse kick to the second cultist ripping out his lower jaw in the process. The third pulled out his dagger to stab her but she stopped the arm and head butted him before she snapped his neck to the point of nearly ripping it off. She then lit herself on fire and charged at the remaining five, killing one by punching his face in while two more were burned by her flames, another tried to backstab her and ended up having his head kicked off. The last one tried to escape only for Natalie to throw a dagger at his ankle cutting it off in the process. The cultist screamed as he grabbed the stump before Natalie stepped on his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Where are the rest of the cultists?!" she asked while pressing harder on his chest, if there were really only ten people then the town should have already killed them, meaning that there were more out there.

"Like I will tell you anything, you pink haired slut!" the man replied while spitting at her, he regretted his action when she stomped on his balls causing them to explode as his voice got higher and he tried to reach for them, she stomped on his ribs breaking several of them which punctured his left lung.

"WHERE ARE THE REST?!" she all but screamed at him stomping on his ribs once more.

"At the" cough cough "forest south to the village." He finally answered thinking she would free him before she crushed his head under her foot. Clenching her fists tight she went to the direction of the hideout. Thirty minutes later she found it and immediately blew up the doors causing the cultists to stop whatever they were doing to look at the intruder.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natalie didn't waste any time as she immediately fired her roar at the center creating an explosion and killing at least seven cultists. The others immediately charged at her with their daggers drawn. Natalie covered her right hand in fire and punched the ground.

 **"Fire Dragon's Eruption!"** a pillar of flames erupted from beneath the cultists as they were burned alive killing a large number of them. A few managed to pile on her but Natalie lit herself on fire throwing them off. She looked at the now destroyed remains of the building and found a statue of a female demon that was relatively unharmed. She looked at it for a few minutes before she sent a giant fireball at the statue destroying it in the process. Seeing as her job was done she back to the town, as she walked she saw the bodies of those she killed and wondered why it had to resort to this. She didn't think these people weren't guilty, far from that. She just wished that most of the jobs that she and her brother had didn't end up with them mercilessly slaughtering people. Granted they were cultists who killed and tortured innocent people in horrific ways but if she and her brother are killing them in such brutal manner who is to say they won't end up the same as them. At least it gave her a distraction from her brother and his girlfriend. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a creature forming from smoke behind her. She did hear a sultry giggle causing her to freeze.

"How delightful." These were the last that she heard before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sat in the table with his mates surrounding him, the guild looking at them still trying to get used to the fact that Natsu had multiple girlfriends while some of the males glared at him with envy. A few weeks after he and Erza announced their relationship, Erza told the girls about his status as Dragon King Slayer as well as him requiring multiple mates. A day later Lucy came to his home before proceeding to make out with him and becoming one of his mates. Mira followed suit along with Juvia. His mood however was sour as he barely touched his plate of food before he pushed it away. His mates looked at him in surprise before seeing the look of frustration and concern on his face.

"Natsu, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked while hugging his left arm to her breasts, not used to seeing such a look on her usually cheerful shared boyfriend's face. It was a weird sight to the guild seeing Lucy be as clingy to Natsu as Juvia once was to Gray. Said girl was immediately on his right side as she hugged his right arm to her own chest. This was even more of a surprise to the guild when she kissed Natsu in front of the entire guild a few weeks ago while denouncing her love for Gray and officially declaring Natsu as not only her boyfriend but also her future husband. The fight that broke out that day between her, Mira, Erza and Lucy was…entertaining to say the least. Natsu looked up at Lucy before looking at his other mates and sighed.

"It's about Natalie." He said getting looks of confusion from them.

"Ever since she returned from that quest a month ago she had been acting…different. When I look at her she gives me this weird smile and her eyes seemed to shift between pink and green. When I told her that I had a date with Erza she immediately tries to convince me to do something else with her instead, which I found strange, especially considering the fact that she keeps muttering something about 'hussies' or something like that. When I try to take her out to a carnival, training or fishing for our 'sibling time' she accepted without any conditions or catches like she usually does. And even during those times she starts getting clingy, well clingier than usual and doing some weird things like rubbing her leg against mine, wearing an outfit that showed more of her chest and hugging my arm on her breasts and kissing me on whatever part of my face except for my lips at every opportunity." His answer surprised the girls. While they knew that Natalie loved her brother and proved it many times, she was never that affectionate nor the fact that she accepted Natsu's 'sibling time' so eagerly. Mira tries to voice her opinion on the matter.

"Maybe she had a traumatic experience during her mission and she just wants to spend more time with you because of that. I know I did with Lisanna after she returned from Edolas. You should try talking to her about what happened." Her words only got Natsu to shake his head and rub his temples.

"You think I didn't think of that too?" now they were really confused.

"I did try to talk to her about what happened during her quest, especially when she came back home covered in blood and having a happy smile on her face. Every time when our quests end up with us killing dark mages or other scum she always has a solemn look on her face for the next few days and always asks why our quests had to resort to killing when we get home. At first I thought that it was just the blood of an animal that was on her but she told me that she and I quote "killed useless scum that should have never been born" while giggling like a maniac. After that whenever we were back home things get even weirder. She always goes to sleep right next to me in my bed even though she has her own room, she insists that she cooks our meals for us despite the fact that we made a schedule for who cooks when, and the food she makes tastes better yet at the same time when I tell her that she blushes while looking at me with a creepy smile every time I eat before she eats up her own meal. She even invited me to take a bath and shower with her every morning and after training. At night I always hear her say something like 'love' or 'onii-chan mine' and other weird stuff when we go to bed and she always mutters something every time she is in her room whenever I pass it by. All of that is starting to get me worried for her mental health." Natsu said as he looked at each of his mates to see their faces having looks of concern, surprise or both while looking at each other before he was offered a bottle of alcohol from Mira. Natsu smiled and thanked her before drinking up half of the bottle and putting it on the table. The alcohol gave him some relief from his thoughts before he stood up from the table. His mates looked at him worried and he gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I am just going home to see if Natalie came back. I still need to talk to her about that quest and she has been delaying the question for a month now. If everything with her goes alright I will take you all to a restaurant for a date. How does that sound?" his question was answered with Juvia lunging at him and kissing him with passion before the rest of his mates gave him a kiss as well. In the end he went home with lipstick marks all over his face and his clothes slightly disheveled.

Later that day he was at his and his sister's home. It was a modest house with two floors. The first floor had a guest room, a living room and a kitchen. The bathroom and toilet were separate as well as a trophy room where they kept reminders of each of their quests. The second floor had two bedrooms an additional bathroom and a balcony. Natsu looked around the first floor searching for his sister before going to the second floor. Like he expected the door to her room was closed, a sign that she was surely home. He got closer and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Natalie. It's me Natsu, I think it's time we talk about your quest. I understand that you are busy and don't want to talk but please open the door. I just want to talk and I am getting worried for you." He received no reply from the other side "Natalie, you in there?" he knocked on the door again only for the door to open slightly. He looked surprised before he opened the door wider and entered her room. The room was unusually dark and he switched on the light. When he did he was horrified, the room was littered with pictures of him, on the walls, on the closet, even on the floor and ceiling. Some were of him alone which had hearts drawn on them, while some had him standing next to one of his mates. He noted that they were crossed out, leaving only him in the photos. Hell, some of the pictures had him sleeping or having him in a shower, and even when he was younger and it was only the beginning. There were plush dolls that looked exactly like him, some in different outfits like a tuxedo, his old clothes when he was younger, some had him wearing only boxers, some were even naked. There was even a body pillow with his shirtless form on it. But by far the most disturbing things were the large hand drawn picture on the wall that depicted him and his sister wearing a blood covered white tuxedo and a bloody wedding dress respectively while they were standing over the corpses of his mates. The other was a blood red writing right next to it that looked nothing like paint and the words chilled him to the bone. It said: **"I love you onii-chan!"** the last words were written inside a giant heart. Natsu was frozen on spot not noticing the presence of someone else in the room until he was hit on the head and subsequently knocked out. Last thing he heard was the mad giggling of his sister.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he woke up feeling a splitting headache. He tried to soothe the pain only to find that he couldn't move his arms. His vision refocused and he looked down to see that he was tied up to a chair with chains. He tried activating his magic only to be confused when he couldn't use his flames. He tried to use his physical strength only to find that it didn't work as well.

"Don't bother onii-chan~. Those chains were made specifically to render your magic as well as your strength useless, so I wouldn't try to escape." The soft, melodic and yet psychotic voice of his sister got his attention as he looked ahead he saw her standing before him wearing a large coat and wearing a mad smile on her face.

"Imouto, what's going on? Why am I tied up? Where are we?" he kept asking while struggling until he was silenced by her finger on his lips. He looked up at her and was alarmed seeing her smile widen and her eyes appear glossy.

"Don't worry onii-chan, we are in a place where no one can bother or interrupt us. Where none of those hussies will find us. Where we will be together forever." As she said this she slowly took off her coat and Natsu's eyes widened at what she was wearing. Aside from her necklace she wore nothing but a pink see-through negligee that showed her black bra and her thong. She smiled at his reaction before she put her hand on both sides of her face and tilted her head slightly, her green and pink slit eyes had hearts in them while giving him a trance like expression that frightened him.

"Don't worry, Natalie will protect and love you onii-chan." Her now near psychotic voice convinced Natsu that this was no longer his twin sister that he knew and loved.

"Natalie, you've gone insane." He said with horror in his eyes. Natalie came closer to him and sat on his lap with her groin close to his, she then put her hands on his cheeks before she kissed him with passion and lust that had him widen his eyes as he struggled even more to get out of her embrace, a futile attempt considering her strength. This was wrong, she was his sister, why was she doing this? Fortunately, she stopped and he hoped she became repulsed by what was happening. That line of thinking stopped when she took his upper clothing and ripped it off exposing his muscular and slightly scarred torso. She licked her lips while running her hands all over his abs before taking off her bra exposing her large breasts to her brother, her nipples hardened by her arousal. Natsu was now breathing heavily as he watched her take off her negligee leaving her in only her thong. His sanity cracking as he gazed at his sister who by now ripped away his pants leaving him in his boxers, the twisted love she was giving him had his entire perception of his lovable sister breaking apart which only got worse when he saw take off her thong and grab his member through his boxers. Finally, she looked back at him and said the words that had him struggle for freedom.

"Let us make love now onii-chan~." Natsu continued his struggle hoping for someone, anyone to come and save him from this madness.

**BOOM**

* * *

**An hour earlier…**

Erza was pacing in Lucy's apartment, the other girls sitting on Lucy's bed as they silently stared at her pacing around with a panicked expression on her face. Finally, Mira was the one to break the silence.

"Erza, can you stop that? You are giving me a headache. And maybe the rest of us as well." She said before she shivered under Erza's glare.

"I can't just stop Mira! Natsu wasn't in his home when I went to check on him, and so was Natalie. Not to mention they both haven't showed up in the guild at all and nobody has seen them for the last three days, not even Happy! Something bad must have happened to them. I can feel it in my heart." She said while putting her hand on her unarmored chest where a marking in the shape red dragon around a sword was. This was her mate mark which not only bound her to Natsu but would also give her a slight boost in magic.

"Maybe they went to a mission or some other place to have a 'sibling time' like they usually do?" Mira said trying to bring some comfort to Erza which failed.

"I already asked Happy about it and he told me that he hadn't seen them since he was with Lucy at the time. When I checked their house all I found was Natalie's destroyed room like someone was trying to hide some sort of evidence and most of Natsu's clothing disappeared. Not to mention the fact that there was dried blood where Natalie's room used to be. Something HAD happened and I won't calm down until I find both of them." Erza replied as she re-quipped her armor and went to leave the apartment. The other girls looked at each other before Lucy and Juvia stood up and followed her. They arrived at the guild and found Makarov drinking in a bar.

"Master!" Makarov stiffened when he heard Erza's voice. He turned around and looked at her with the other girls standing behind her "Yes, Erza?"

"Master, something happened to Natsu and Natalie. They haven't around the guild and no one has seen them. We need to go search for them." Erza replied with her hands on her hips as the other girls backed her up. Makarov sighed, honestly this wasn't the first time she had a situation like this. At one point she assumed that Natsu disappeared when in actuality he was just asleep under one the tables in the guild. He assumed that she would be worried for Natsu but not to a degree as to worry about every single thing. Lucy and Juvia were no better as evident to when they beat up a girl for 'flirting with their boyfriend' when she was just asking for directions. The other girls weren't as clingy as them though. Rubbing his head, he looked back at her with a firm gaze.

"Erza, I understand that Natsu is your boyfriend and that you love him very much, but that's no reason to worry the entire guild if he doesn't come to the guild for one day. Besides, Natsu and Natalie are two of our strongest mages. They can take care of each other and I am sure that they are safe." Makarov tried to reassure her only for an incredibly familiar voice to cut through their conversation.

"I would listen to her you know. Your Natsu and his sister are very much in danger." The guild looked at the one who spoke and to their shock saw a slightly older Natsu dressed in different clothing and a scar on his face.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked with wide eyes at seeing him. He looked at them with his eye, his other one now a glowing white orb.

"Natsu? Yes. Your Natsu? No. I am here to help you find your Natsu and his sister. Oh and call me Traveler." He said while taking out a weird device from his backpack. Erza after recovering from her shock went right to him with a look of anger on her face.

"What do you mean they are in danger?! What has happened to them?! Where are they?!" She asked while pointing a sword at him. He gave her a deadpan look before he simply touched the tip of the sword with his gauntlet covered finger and the rest watched as the sword disintegrated into nothing along with Erza's own gauntlet. They all looked on in awe as he aimed the device and fired at the wall opening a blue portal. He then turned to look at the girls.

"Listen, I would love to stay and explain everything but we need to save your Natsu. We can't waste any more time now. So come with me if you want to save him." He said as he jumped into the portal. Erza hesitated before jumping after him as did Lucy and Juvia. The rest of the guild decided to stay and wait for them to return.

On the other side Erza looked around the place where they teleported. It looked like an old warehouse with nothing impressive in it, only dusty boxes of stuff that she was sure was rotting.

"Is this really the place where they are? Cause it doesn't look much." Lucy asked Traveler who didn't even turn around as he answered her question.

"It is. I can feel their presence around here, and also some sort of a demonic presence as well." He walked around searching for a hidden door before he heard it. Sounds of chains rattling and skin slapping against skin. He gestured them to follow him as he listened in. The walls hid the sound but not by much so he was able to hear it.

"They are behind that wall. Be careful who knows what's gonna-"

"I am coming to save you Natsu-sama!" Juvia shouted as she launched a Water Nebula at the wall bringing it down before going in. The others sweat dropped before they followed her. They eventually found a door and busted it open. Inside however they witnessed something that they never thought they would see. Natsu was chained to a chair with Natalie wearing only a thong sitting on his lap and kissing him feverishly while stroking his member. Natalie stopped kissing him and looked at the newcomers with rage in her eyes, especially at Erza. Finally, Lucy recovered from her shock and opened her mouth.

"N-N-Natalie! What the hell do you think you are doing with Natsu?! Why are you kissing him?! What the hell is going on Natsu?!" her final question was directed at her shared boyfriend as she looked at him with a glare. He was about to answer before Natalie brought his face to her breasts silencing him as she looked at them with a manic smile.

"Why wouldn't I kiss my brother Lucy? After all I love him more than anything in the world, and I will continue to love him more than anyone in the guild and certainly more than that red-haired cake addicted slut!" she said to Erza while giving her a dark glare that made her flinch before she walked over to them while gritting her teeth.

"Who are you calling a slut?! You are the one who is wearing nothing and trying to fuck your brother! You are in so much trouble when we get back to guild. Now let go of my boyfriend Natalie!" she punched Natalie in the face, throwing her off of Natsu and making her land in a pile of rubble. She immediately removed the chains and hugged her boyfriend who hugged her back before she slapped him.

"You have a lot to explain Natsu Dragneel. Do you know how worried we were when you didn't come to the guild in three days? I swear I will tie you up and-" she was interrupted when the rubble Natalie was in exploded.

"How DARE you throw me off my onii-chan?!" the group looked at where the voice came from and saw Natalie standing there completely fine and with dark magic swirling around her.

"How DARE you touch him with your filthy hands?! How DARE you slap him **you red-headed cunt?!** " she started to twitch like crazy while a pair of horns grew from her head, her eyes turned pink with a red slit in the middle, her pink hair darkened several shades and her skin tone became paler. Large bat-like wings emerged from her back with her naked body now covered by a revealing sleeveless, legless purple leotard. From her lower back a spiked tail appeared and her legs were now covered by thigh high boots. Finally, her breasts grew two cups in size while her ass became bigger and her hands covered in dark magic. Her expression became insane with her eyes twitching and her smile widened and she spoke with a mad distorted voice

"H **e** i **s** M **IN** E! MINE! MINE! **MINE**! I love him more than you ever will! I will not let some whore take MY love away from me! Especially an armored redhead slut like YOU!" she brought her hands together and unleashed a massive attack that sent all of them out of the warehouse and into the street. Natalie flew after them and landed right before a kneeling Erza and tried to punch her head off. Erza immediately rolled to the left and re-quipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Summoning her swords, she sent all of them at Natalie who either dodged them or blew them away with a flap of her wings. She then disappeared and appeared in front of Erza with her left hand covered in magic right in her face. Erza couldn't react fast enough as a large beam of magic pushed her back against a wall and destroyed her armor. Landing on her knees she changed into her Flame Empress Armor and charged at Natalie with two swords glowing with power. Natalie smirked and held out her hand to stop her attack-

**BAM**

-only for a wave of water to hit her in the back and making her stagger. She looked at the attacker and saw Juvia helping Lucy get out from under a pile of rubble while her hand was pointed at her. Her distraction allowed Erza to attack her relentlessly with furious sword strikes. Her attacks only succeeded in getting Natalie angrier as she grabbed both swords effortlessly and head-butted Erza twice before grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up. Erza tried to make her let go but only managed to get her to tighten her hold making it hard to breathe.

"This is where you die, Erza!" Natalie said as she tightened her hold on her neck even more, strangling Erza as she tried desperately to get out. Natalie grinned maniacally-

"Let her go!"

Until she was punched in the face by Natsu making her stagger and let go of Erza who took a deep breath of air and looked at her boyfriend with a grateful look.

"Thanks Natsu."

"I can't leave my mate to die now can I?" Said Natsu and helped her up. Lucy and Juvia joined the two of them and all of them turned their attention to Natalie when she started giggling like a psycho.

"What's so funny?" Natsu snarled at the demon that possessed his sister and she looked at him with a look of longing.

"You think she really loves you? Please, you are just a means to an end for her. Nothing more than that." She said while giving Erza an accusing glare, her voice no longer sounded like Natalie's. Natsu only glared at the demon with hatred. First it possessed his sister and now she was spouting lies about his mate. He was going to make her pay.

"I know that she loves me. She wouldn't be my mate if she didn't. So quit trying to turn me against her and get out of my sister!" his words only earned him a laugh from Natalie before she looked back at him with a mocking glare.

"Oh, I am not going to leave such a powerful vessel! In fact, I think I will take it for a ride! See how much cocks she can take before her mind breaks." she said with her pink eyes glowing and her hair started floating and her entire body started glowing with power. Natsu grew angrier at that

"Like hell I will let you do that!" his body was now blazing like sun with his onyx eyes turning green and his flames intensified. He charged at her and she did the same stopping both of his fists with her hands. The skin of her hands started burning lightly and she stared in shock as the burns traveled from her palms to her elbows. Natsu gathered magic in his mouth…

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** and fired a large torrent of intense yellow flames at her causing her to yelp in pain as she was burned by his flames. Natsu didn't let up as he attacked her once more with a Fire Dragon's Talon making her double over. He then grabbed her by her neck and brought back his right arm.

 **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** with that Natsu delivered a barrage of rapid fire coated punches all over her body, each of them exploding with a tremendous force. Natsu finished his attack with an uppercut that sent Natalie flying back, now covered in bruises and burn marks. Natsu gathered his flames on his left hand creating a giant fireball in the process.

 **"Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** he ran at her, arm cocked back fully intent on knocking her out. He brought his arm to finish her off…

Only for her to effortlessly stop his attack with her right hand. Natsu stared in shock as Natalie's bruises and burns healed up as if nothing happened to her. She grinned and squeezed her hand around his, causing him to scream in pain as he felt his bones break pierce his skin, he fell to his knees clutching his mangled left hand. Natalie didn't let up as she stomped on his right leg breaking it as well.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia immediately launched a wave of water at Natalie who only waved her arm causing the wave to disperse. She let go of Natsu and before anyone knew it she appeared in front of Juvia and delivered a brutal punch to her gut, rupturing her intestines and causing Juvia to vomit blood as she fell to the ground clutching her abdomen.

"Leave them alone!" Lucy used her Star Dress: Taurus to get a drop on her. That failed as Natalie caught her by her ankle before proceeding to break her bones with a squeeze of her hand. Lucy screamed in pain before Natalie slammed her to the ground multiple times breaking more bones in result. Lucy was barely conscious as she felt great pain all over her body. Natalie was about to finish her off when she sensed a presence behind her and turned around to see Erza in Clear Heart Clothing attempting to stab her. She grinned and at the last second put Lucy's body in front of her as a meat shield. Erza's eyes widened in horror when she saw her sword go through Lucy's stomach, fatally wounding her. Natalie threw away her body and grabbed Erza by her neck before bringing her over to Natsu who was crawling on the ground trying to get to Lucy. She held up her right hand now covered in dark magic, suddenly chains erupted from the ground around Natsu and proceeded to tie him up, the chain's spikes digging into his skin. Natsu could do nothing but lie on the ground as Natalie crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her.

"You know your sister was so easy to manipulate." She said getting a wide eyed look from Natsu "She loved you for so long and so much that when I offered her a chance to make you love her she took it with the catch that I would not force her to have sex with anybody but you." She giggled when she saw a look of shock on his face. She then commanded the chains to lift him up putting them at eye level.

"I will admit I did not think that she had incestuous feelings for her own brother. Do you know how badly she wanted you to kiss her? To make love to her? To marry her? She was desperate after the Dragon invasion in Crocus, so when this redhead took you away" she held Erza by her throat and brought her face closer "I enjoyed feeding off of her negative emotions. The moment she came back to your home I amplified her negative emotions, including hatred, lust and insanity." She then turned back to him.

"But now that I have you in my grasp, I think I will do something better than just kill all these girls. I will force them to watch as I make you love me and give me a child." She threw Erza away before another set of chains wrapped around the Re-quip mage, one of the chains riding up her cunt, she grunted as she tried to free herself only for the chains to tighten around her. The other girls were chained up as well as Lucy's wounds stopped bleeding. Natsu watched in horror as the demon in his sister's body reverted back to Natalie and stripped him off of his clothing, leaving him naked. The demon smirked and was getting out of her own leotard. He struggled to free himself only to be slapped in the face by her. His broken leg now healed by her as she gave a lustful smile at him.

"Don't bother. You can't run from me. I am Morgana, the strongest succubus on Earthland and you will submit to me." She brought his face closer fully intent on kissing him…

Only to freeze when a metallic fist went through her chest. She looked down with wide eyes before looking back and saw Traveler standing behind her with his gauntlet going through her body. He glared at her before he pulled his arm back, ripping her out of Natalie's body in the process. Once she was out of her body the chains disappeared and Natalie fell to the ground, naked and unconscious but otherwise fine. Morgana screamed in rage as her corporeal body was held by Traveler.

"Let me go! Do you know who I am?! I am the strongest succubus in this world. I will not be held captive by a low life mage." Traveler only smirked at her and ripped a portal to the void causing Morgana to widen her eyes in awe and fear. Traveler brought her corporeal body to the void and heard her scream as she was being slowly torn apart.

"You may be the strongest demon but I am a being who can travel between worlds. To me you are nothing but an ant." He let go of her body and smiled in satisfaction as he saw her get erased from existence and closed the portal. He looked over to the rest and saw Erza aiding Juvia and Natsu holding Natalie's unconscious body while trying to help Lucy stem the bleeding. Traveler took the injured Lucy into his arms and opened the portal back to the guild. Natsu looked at him with wide eyes and he only sighed.

"Come on, I will explain everything later. Right now they are in dire need of help." With that they went through the portal back to the guild leaving the destroyed street behind them.

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling sore all over her body. She brought her hand to her head trying to remember what happened, she tried to sit up and felt a weight on her left arm. Turning to the source she smiled as she saw Natsu sleeping on a chair while holding her hand. Looking around she noticed that she was at the guild's infirmary and had bandages on her body, particularly in her right ankle and her abdomen. She also noticed Natalie sleeping in another bed, a blanket covering her naked body. Her stirring caused Natsu to wake up from his slumber and he set his eyes upon her, immediately bringing her in for a hug.

"Lucy! You are awake! I thought you wouldn't wake up!" he said, relief in his voice as Lucy hugged him back before kissing him on the lips which he returned. She broke the kiss and sat up.

"Natsu, what happened? Last I remember we were fighting Natalie and then I passed out when I was stabbed." Natsu smiled sadly at her.

"Well, after that Traveler guy got rid of the succubus that possessed Natalie he brought us to the guild and helped us heal most of our injuries. He told us that he was also me from another world and he came here after witnessing events that happened in a parallel world and wanted to prevent them from happening here. He used some sort of advanced technology to get here and already Levy is reading the blueprints he gave her to make one for us right now." Lucy immediately noticed the conflicted look on his face as he stared at the ground and was confused.

"Was there something else that happened?" Natsu sighed figuring that she would ask that question.

"Turns out that Natalie and I are Zeref's Etherious as well as his siblings" his words shocked Lucy to the core "Traveler told us that Zeref was our older brother and that we actually died during a dragon attack 400 years ago and he wanted to find a way to bring us back to life. He created the R-System and the Eclipse Gate for that reason alone and when that didn't work he brought us back as his strongest Etherious." Lucy stayed silent through the entire explanation before she brought him in for a hug which surprised him.

"I don't care if you are demon or dragon Natsu. I will always love you no matter what." Lucy told him with genuine love before she kissed him passionately, Natsu kissed her back and brought her into his lap.

"I see you two are already awake." The two startled, looked towards the doorway to see Traveler with Mira, Erza and Juvia standing behind him with amused expressions on their faces. Lucy flushed and hid her face in her boyfriend's chest with Natsu chuckling as he held her close before gesturing the rest of his mates to join him. They all sat around him and Traveler cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Now that you are all here let's talk about another important matter." He said while looking at a bed that had Natalie's sleeping form. The rest did as well and frowned. He saw their frowns and sighed.

"Look as much as I know you resent Natalie for what she did, think about it first." His words were directed more at Natsu than the others. "She loves you Natsu, more than a sibling should but she still loves you. Chances are she has been loving you since the day you two became demons and the time you spent with Igneel as well as your time in the guild possibly made her love for you grow even more. The question is: What will you do now? Will you accept them and give your sister happiness or will you reject her and deny her a chance at love resulting in another incident like two days ago? And trust that kind of thing can happen again. Also your demon physiology as well as your Dragon Slayer magic makes it nigh impossible for any children you might have with her have any genetic mutations, but that's your choice." With those words he left them alone just as Natalie woke up. Looking around she was confused until she found her brother taking a seat next to her bed.

"Aniki?" she asked when she saw him give her a serious look.

"We need to talk imouto."

* * *

**The next day…**

Traveler finished his plate of food and put his back pack on before ripping open a portal. Before he stepped through though he looked back at the guild and smiled when he saw Natalie sitting on Natsu's lap along with Erza engaging in a three-way kiss. Juvia, Mira and Lucy were all hugging his arms or his head to their breasts making for quite a strange sight. They all stopped when they heard him rip the space and time and saw him give them a thumbs up.

"Take care all of you. Especially you Natsu, treasure them and protect the guild." With that he jumped through leaving the world, and stepping into another one, this time he was in an asylum part of Magnolia's prison. Walking forward he stopped in front of a specific door and heard the familiar twisted voice.

"Take my hand."

"Take my whole life too."

The song would have been flattering had it not been for the prisoner's uneasy and deranged voice that was heard through the good portion of the asylum.

"For I can't help."

"Falling in love with you."

Looking through the gap in the door Traveler saw Natalie in a bloody room with pictures of her and her brother, her hair disheveled and her eyes filled with madness. The golden necklace was still around her neck and her lips were painted red with blood. The most interesting thing about her was her swollen belly and slightly larger breasts.

"For I can't help."

Traveler gave a sad sigh as he went back to the portal and went through it but not before hearing the last verse.

"Falling in love."

"With."

"You."

The song ended and the maniacal giggle of a mother to be was heard throughout the entire prison.

* * *

**Unknown Earthland, Crocus X791**

The entire city was destroyed, the bodies of the mages from all the guilds littered the city. From Sabertooth to Fairy Tail, even the King and his daughter were not spared as the corpses of seven dragons were seen near the activated Eclipse Gate.

**CRASH**

Acnologia in his dragon form grunted as he was launched towards the ground in a broken heap as his opponent landed on him on a high speed, destroying his chest cavity and killing him instantly. Devastator crawled out of the dragon's corpse and consumed his magic. Looking at the blood red moon he roared in rage and released all of the absorbed magic. The view from space revealed a giant flash of magic on the planet and then-

**BOOOOM**

The entire planet was blown up leaving only debris on its wake. Devastator himself was on a chunk of earth having survived the explosion like he did so many times before. The vacuum of space not harming him in the slightest as he lengthened his spikes before letting out another roar. Sensing a portal appearing behind him he turned around and saw a pure black tube like portal and grinned before jumping into it, eager to tear apart another world.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. In the world of female mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title should clue you in.

**Chapter 4: In The World of Women.**

* * *

**Earth Land: 890-F**

_Earth Land was a world that was by no means peaceful. Between its history, the creatures that roam the planet and the constant threat of either bandits, thieves and other such threats, the human race needed some sort of universal defense. That's where Eternano came along, and suddenly people learned to use and create different types of magic. After 400 years of magic and slowly but surely advancing technology, humanity has earned its rightful place on Earth Land. Magic allowed mages to help and defend, to fight and survive, eventually guilds formed and mages had their own jobs. There was just ONE problem with the mages. One that remained even after four centuries of research on magic and many attempts to solve it, one that to the present day could not be altered, that is until one day, everything changed…_

* * *

**Hargeon. X784**

Natsu Dragneel grumbled as he neared the town of Hargeon. His body hidden by a brown cloak with the hood lowered letting his spiky pink hair and his green and golden slit eyes be seen by everyone. The lower half of his face was hidden by his scaled scarf which had bits of blood in it. There was a brown sack filled with their necessities along with a sleeping, bandaged blue cat that had a large scar on its face. For the last month he and his cat Flame had been traveling from town to town with little to no breaks. What food they had would be quickly depleted due to their appetites. The various hostile creatures they encountered didn't help matters, especially when they would scare off any prey for them. The only comfort was that the towns they helped provided them with food and blankets for helping them against bandits and other creatures, though they would be shocked at him wielding magic for some reason. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw the first signs of the town and quickened his pace a little hoping to find some food for him and his cat. He turned his head over his shoulder and shook the sack waking his cat.

"Wake up Flame. We are almost there. We just need to find anyone who is willing to help us." He said as he entered the town hoping to find anyone who can help him heal his friend and give them supplies they need. He didn't know that he would find much more than just help by the end of the day.

* * *

Erza Scarlet sighed for an umpteenth time as she once again saw her friend subconsciously strip herself leaving her in only her blue bra and panties in a crowded area, drawing the attention of drooling males and jealous females. Said friend was a pretty girl with long spiky black hair and dark blue eyes, her figure accentuated by her D-cup chest and ample hips along with her big posterior and well-toned legs. Her signature necklace is always around her neck even after stripping off her shirt.

"Grayfia," she called out, getting her friend's attention as she was about to take off her bra "put some clothes on before everyone here gets the wrong idea. Also what have I told you about stripping in public?" She asked while putting her famous glare while her hair flared behind her with her pupils turning into slits. Her friend looked frightened before she looked down and sheepishly scratched her head before she went to put her clothes back on. Erza looked at everyone else with the same glare which made them back off. Once Grayfia put back her clothes consisting of a pair of dark blue pants, a blue shirt and a purple jacket she looked at Erza.

"So who or what exactly are we looking for here Erza? You didn't tell me anything about the mission that we are going to before we boarded the train. Also why did you need my help anyway?" She asked with her hands folded across her chest. Erza re-quipped a job request and motioned her friend to come closer. Grayfia did and looked at the request and had a look of disgust on her face before she looked at her friend.

"Alright I will help you out. No way am I allowing those bastards to sell anyone to slavery." She said getting Erza to smile before it was replaced by a frown.

"The problem is we don't know where they might be, chances are they already left or are hiding in one of the restaurants or shops so we need to be careful, otherwise we might scare them off, so be on guard Grayia." Erza said as she re-quipped her armor in favor of a light blue shirt and brown pants. She re-quipped her gauntlets in favor of fingerless gloves and as a finishing touch put a blue beret on top of her head. Since she was pretty well-known with her armor and her red hair, why not look different to not only ensure nobody recognized her but also to have a bit of diversity in her style, plus nobody had actually seen her facial features aside from her hair. Grayfia whistled, not expecting for a single change in clothing to look so good on Erza.

"Damn Erza. You can make any attire look good on you. You mind going on a shopping trip after this mission?" she asked while looking over Erza from every angle causing her to smile as she chuckled.

"Maybe we can go if I am not too busy with other things, Grayfia. Now come on, we can't waste any time." With that she and her friend went into the town center, determined to find their targets.

* * *

Lucy yelped as she was thrown into an isolated alley, around her were ten musclebound thugs who were leering at her figure. The leader who was the biggest of them was covered in tattoos and had piercings on his face as well as a wicked grin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got an easy prey this time boys. Another slut for us to break and enjoy." He said as he motioned his gang to come closer. Lucy immediately took a defensive stance and glared at them.

"You all chose the wrong person to corner. I suggest you all run before you do anything you will regret." She said as she discreetly patted her key pouch. The thug leader only smiled and licked his lips while pulling out a switchblade.

"Oh, a feisty one. Good, I like my prey to fight back while I fuck them. So why don't you strip for us ya fucking whore and show us the goods. We have a lot of things we want to do with those tits and that ass of yours, right boys?" he asked as they all laughed and brought out their bats and knives while getting closer to her. Lucy took a few steps back before she started taking out one of her keys.

"I warned you." Just as she was about to summon Taurus-

"HEY!" a new voice got their attention and they turned towards the noise. The thugs in particular looked irritated at the fact that they were stopped before they could have any fun with the big titted blonde.

"Why don't you leave her alone ya bunch of meatheads!" when the figure got closer the thugs looked surprised before they started laughing when they saw his face. Lucy looked at the man and wondered if he was suicidal to insult a gang of people who were taller than him. The leader got away from Lucy and went over to him while staring at him in the eyes.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't, little guy? Spray us with pepper spray, use a purse to fight us? How about you go on your merry way while we are in a good mood ya pinky little bitch?" the leader said laughing as he put his hand on Natsu's shoulder who only frowned before he grabbed his hand-

**CRACK!**

-and broke it with seemingly no effort causing the leader to scream in pain as he held his broken hand and backed away from Natsu. The other gangsters stopped laughing when they saw what happened.

"I am warning you, you either, leave her alone and run while you still can, or you will leave this place with nothing but broken bones." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and put his sack leaning on a wall with Flame still sleeping in the sack. The gang leader snarled at him and turned to look at his men.

"What are you waiting for, idiots?! Get Him!" with that the rest of the thugs charged at Natsu who only grinned at them. One of the thugs brought his bat for an overhead swing but Natsu dodged him and swept his legs sending him to the ground before performing an axe kick on his ribs breaking a few of them in the process. Another thug tried to punch him only for Natsu to catch his fist and was head-butted before Natsu grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. A third one went to stab him with a machete and was dodged before he doubled over in pain when Natsu delivered a surprisingly strong punch to his guts causing him to cough up blood before he was promptly sent flying back with a Spartan kick. Three of the thugs tried to overpower him with a number advantage but Natsu evaded all of their attacks before he punched one in the face breaking his nose and making him stagger. The other two brought their knives to stab him but Natsu grabbed one by his arm and broke it before he kneed him in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. The third tried to backstab him only to end up being roundhouse kicked into a wall. The last thug lunged at him and ended having his head grabbed before a sickening 'Crack' was heard as Natsu snapped his neck with one swift movement. The leader along with the rest of his men and Lucy looked shocked and horrified at what happened as Natsu just dropped the body and looked at the rest of the thugs.

"Who's next?" he asked as the thugs looked at their deceased member whose neck was turned to the point his head was nearly ripped off as blood pooled around his head. They looked at one another before they quickly helped each other up and left but not before the leader glared at him.

"This ain't over you hear me? I will find you and I will destroy you and get that bitch!" with that he left cradling his broken hand leaving only Natsu and Lucy in the alley. Natsu only sneered at their direction before focusing his attention on Lucy.

"You alright there miss? They didn't do anything bad to you right?" he asked, getting to look at him with a look of worry and gratefulness. She looked at his mismatched eyes and gulped before she finally responded.

"Umm, I-I a-am okay, you stopped them before they could do anything so thank you for your help umm…" Natsu looked confused at her pause before he realized what was wrong.

"Natsu. My name is Natsu." He said with a smile as he offered his hand which Lucy took hesitantly.

"Well, if that's all I gotta go. I need to find a medic for my friend as well as a restaurant so see you later." He said as he took his sack and took Flame out before putting the sack over his shoulder.

"Wait!" he stopped at a sudden outburst and looked behind him to see the girl had a slightly nervous look before she cleared her throat.

"Would you like to come with me?" he raised his eyebrow at her "Maybe I could help you with your cat? I know quite a bit about animals so I can help, plus I want to repay you for saving me from those scumbags. So what do you say?" Natsu looked surprised before he smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go. Say, what's your name?"

"I am Lucy. Come on I saw a restaurant not far from here. We can eat and talk there, my treat."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Lucy sweat dropped at the sheer amount of food her new companions were eating, they still ate with manners but with such a speed, it was a surprise they hadn't spilled food everywhere. It wasn't too much, but the amount was enough to feed a family of six and still leave leftovers. She shook her head and decided to start to start up a conservation to get to know this mysterious stranger more.

"So," she began getting their attention "what is your cat's name by the way?" she asked and much to her shock the cat talked.

"I am Flame! Thanks for the fish." Happy said as he ate up his plate of fish and patted his belly once he was full. Lucy looked dumbfounded before she freaked out.

"You can talk?!" she shouted while pointing a finger at him causing the other people to look in their direction before they ignored them.

"Yep and he is blue." Natsu said nonchalantly as he ate a bowl of noodles. Lucy looked stupefied at this before she calmed down and sipped her cold drink

"So what are you doing here in Hargeon?" Natsu asked while eating a plate of sushi.

"Oh, I was looking for a break here as well as a Celestial Key before I was confronted by those thugs. Speaking of which, how did you beat them? They had really big muscles and you don't really seem strong, no offence." She asked both curious and amazed at how easily and brutally he did it. Natsu finished his plate and smiled at her before he shifted the cloak showing his muscular, toned and scarred pecs and abs which Lucy stared at while licking her lips.

"I may not look like it but I am really strong. My father was adamant in training me so that I could protect myself and I wanted to be strong myself so he trained me in hand-to-hand combat and put my body through training that pushed me to my absolute limits. Besides, those thugs were nothing compared to all the stuff that we faced and they were about to violate you and I will not let any woman be raped or violated." He said as he drank up a cup of tea while petting Flame who was now sitting on his lap. Lucy looked at him in astonishment and admiration. She didn't think she would ever be able to survive without her spirits yet here was a male who was stronger than he looked and was trained to his limit to protect himself.

"By the way," he said, getting her attention, "You said that you were looking for a Celestial Key." She nodded at him "That means you are a mage right? Does that mean you are a part of those so called guilds?" he asked while eyeing her up and down and noticed a pouch at her hip while getting a read on her magic and was impressed at how much magic she had. It was nowhere near his but it was still impressive. Lucy smiled at him and brought out one of her keys which had a symbol of a water-bearer.

"You are half-right. I am a Celestial Mage, I can summon spirits to both fight with me and support me in battle. I can only do so when I made a contract with them and not all of them are great in combat, plus some are really cranky. As for the guild part, I haven't joined any right now but I do want to join one called Fairy Tail." She told him as he looked at her, now more impressed by her reserves considering the fact that Celestial Mages don't really have much with the exception of a few individuals that he knew of. He liked her already. Putting his cup near the rest of the dishes, he took the half asleep Flame and his sack and stood up and gave Lucy a grin.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lucy, thanks for the food by the way and for treating Flame as well. I would love to chat longer but me and Flame are really tired right now and are going to look for a hotel. If you want you could come with us." He offered her while putting a handful of Jewels on the table to pay his half. Lucy looked at him surprised and put a hand on her chin before she gave a sad smile.

"Sorry Natsu, I need to find Fairy Tail and I can't really rest right now." He nodded and shifted his cloak again to cover himself much to Lucy's disappointment.

"Well, that's understandable. Good luck in finding the guild Lucy. Oh and try to be more careful, you don't know who you might encounter next time." He said to her as he exited the restaurant and headed off to find the nearest hotel. Meanwhile, Lucy sat in her seat wondering what he meant before she shook her head and paid for the rest of the food and left the restaurant. As she sat on a bench and opened a magazine her mind went back to Natsu.

'Never thought that I would be saved by a male, a pink haired one to boot. Shame that I didn't get to know him better, he was really handsome.' She thought while reading the magazine and looked at the picture of Mirajane Strauss wearing a skimpy version of her gothic attire, she was on her knees with her right hand pushing her breasts up while giving a seductive smile towards the camera. Lucy gazed at her picture in admiration, wondering how she manages to be so beautiful all the while blushing as she looked at her figure, her bisexual nature rearing its head. Shaking her head, she turned to a different page where there was another article about Fairy Tail destroying stuff and giggled at what was written.

"Man, I wish I could finally find and join Fairy Tail. Maybe if I could find any member of the guild I might be able to impress them enough where I could join." She said as she continued reading the magazine.

"Excuse me," a male voice said as she looked up and saw a purple haired man with a cape smiling at her "I couldn't help but hear that you wanted to join Fairy Tail guild. I can help you find the guild if you come with me." He said while offering her a hand, Lucy sat on the bench surprised about the whole thing before she took his hand and smiled.

"Alright, Fairy Tail here I come!"

* * *

Later that evening, the two Fairy Tail mages had no luck finding any leads.

"This is ridiculous!" Grayfia exclaimed while pulling at her hair as Erza stood behind her drinking a can of soda still in her new attire as she watched her friend rant while subconsciously stripping herself much to her annoyance.

"We searched the entire town, asked every person and interrogated every gang! How the hell did we not find them?! Did they somehow find out that we were searching for them?!" she turned back to Erza by the time she was done ranting. Now she stood in a street clad in only her panties as her breasts jiggled with every heave and the rest of her clothes scattered around her. Erza pinched the space between her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"It's possible that they eavesdropped on our conversation or seen us use magic and warned the rest. If so that means that we will have to search the town again, but this time we catch anyone suspicious looking or who looks at us funny. We will have to be careful though, according to the job request they have magic suppressing cuffs so if we get caught the chances of escape are pretty slim." She told her friend as she finished her can and threw it at the nearest trash bin.

"So that's why you needed my help. You need reinforcements in case you get caught." Grayfia realized while crossing her arms across her chest. Erza nodded at her and pointed at the clothes lying around her.

"Yes, so get dressed right now because we are not wasting anymore-"

**BOOOM**

-an explosion got their attention. They turned to the source and saw flames starting in the docks. Erza immediately re-quipped into her normal armor and immediately started running towards the docks.

"Let's go Grayfia, looks like someone has already found them." Grayfia put her bra and pants on before hastily putting on her shirt and wrapped her jacket around her waist before she followed her friend.

**Ten minutes earlier.**

Natsu stood at the roof of a building staring at the cruise ship and the many workers on it. Flame was sitting next to him while holding the sack. To the outsider it might look normal but Natsu has learned enough in his travels that things aren't always what they seem. Add to that the heavy smell of sex that was coming from the ship only reinforced that idea. Looking over at the workers he saw a member of the same gang that he beat up earlier having a cast on his hand while talking to a purple haired man wearing a cape. Jumping to a roof closer to the ship he crouched lower so as to not get caught and focused his senses and heard the conversation going between the men on the ship and what he heard angered him.

"So, how many women did we manage to capture?"

"Around thirty-six, forty-seven if you count the ones that were captured by the town's gang, most are teens while the others are in their early to late twenties. Many are already in the cages while some are being used right now as we speak."

"Any trouble getting them?"

"There was this pink haired punk that prevented us from getting a blonde with big tits from us. That and we saw a pair of mages looking for you around the town." Natsu heard the leader practically growl at his description.

"Do they know about us?" the purple haired bastard asked while subtly eyeing his men.

"No. We managed to cover our tracks and give them wrong leads. Shame we couldn't get them though. I would love to have my way with the redhead along with that busty blonde. Make them scream my name like real whores and beg for more like braindead cum dumpsters."

"Well, I thank you for your help gentlemen. You may leave now." The caped slaver said as he turned around and went for the headquarters.

"Hey Bora!" the gang leader called out getting his and Natsu's attention "Where's our pay you little bastard?" Natsu saw the crew pull out flintlock pistols and muskets and point them at the gang.

"You can have some with the females down in the cages for payment, nothing more than that, got it?" the leader nodded slowly while trembling as the crew put down their guns.

"Show them the cages where we hold them." The bastard told three of his men as they nodded and led the gangsters to the lower deck. As the gang was led away the bastard ordered his men to start the ship. Natsu, having heard enough, told Flame to stay on the roof before he ignited his feet and jumped up high into the air before landing on the deck of the ship with a loud 'BOOM' causing the ship to shake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Natsu as he stared at them with a look of utter hatred, his mismatched slit eyes glaring at them with intense rage.

"Who the hell are you?! What gives you the right to assault our cruise ship you pink haired fucker?!" the bastard asked while the crew pulled out their weapons both melee and ranged as they glared at him. Natsu only stared at him before opening his mouth.

"You all have ten seconds to surrender before I kill all of you for kidnapping and raping all of the females on the ship." Everyone stared at him, before they started laughing uncontrollably and pointing at him mockingly.

"Is he serious?! Does he think he can take on all of us?!"

"He must be an idiot if he thinks we will give up those ladies!"

"Why don't you run back to a brothel that you came from, ya pinky fuckboy!"

"What are you gonna do?! Threaten us with a wooden sword and whip?!"

"Maybe he will try to-"

**WHOOSH!**

The man stared in shock as whatever he was about to say was silenced by Natsu suddenly appearing before him with his fist pulled back-

-before he shattered the man's skull to pieces, parts of his brain and blood fell to the ground as his body stumbled backwards before falling to the deck. Natsu pulled his hand back and roundhouse kicked another man in the chest, his foot going through the bones, skin and flesh and out on the other side before Natsu pulled his leg back and took the man's sword and launched it at another man's face. The sword ripped his head off as the man fell on his knees before he fell on his stomach. All of this was done in a matter of seconds as everyone stared at Natsu in fear.

"I warned you." With that the blood bath began as the men fired their pistols, missing Natsu completely as he dodged the bullets and instead hitting some of their own as they were standing behind Natsu. Natsu then went to the nearest slaver and punched his lower jaw out and grabbed his sword before he turned and cut the heads and torsos of the ones standing near him and threw the sword at the another gunner's musket's barrel just as he fired it causing it to explode and simultaneously kill man with a piece of shrapnel in the head. One tried to impale him with a spear only to get his spear stopped and head-butted before Natsu took the spear from him and stabbed him in the gut. He didn't stop there as he pushed the spear through the man and into two more slavers turning them into a shish kebab and throwing them off the ship. Not wasting any time, Natsu charged at the group of seven and killed one with a skull shattering punch and punched the heart out of another one. He then killed the third one by crushing his larynx with a lariat before he ripped out two of his ribs and stabbed them into the eyes of another slaver. The other three tried to pile on him but Natsu dodged them and impaled one with a piece of a broken deck before killing the other two via a neck snapping high roundhouse kick. Another slaver tried charging at him with a dagger only for his arm to be stopped and a piece of wood thrusted into his mouth killing him instantly. Looking over the corpse Natsu saw the survivors reload their guns and point them at him. He used the man's body as a meat shield before he threw a dagger at one of the slaver's neck killing him before throwing the dead corpse at the others. Sensing someone behind him he saw the purple haired attempt to stab him in the back before Natsu dodged it and Spartan kicked him with enough force to break some of his ribs and throw him backwards towards the gang leader who by now climbed back into the deck to see what was going on. Looking up from the lying form of Bora he saw the pinky bastard who cock blocked him earlier and was enraged.

"You!" he shouted, getting Natsu's attention who stomped on a slaver's head crushing it while holding another one by his neck before he snapped it via squeezing it hard. "I told you I will destroy you! I am gonna rip your head off and force feed you your own cock for what you did to me and my gang and for cock blocking me a second time you pinky motherfucker!" he screamed at him ignorant of the dead bodies around him as he charged at him with a pipe. Natsu only raised his eyebrow before he caught the pipe and kneed him in the chest causing the leader to cough up blood before he was grabbed by his neck and slammed into the wooden floor. Natsu didn't stop as he raised his foot and stomped the man on his chest, the bone and flesh caving in as the man died instantly with his body imprinted deep into the floor. Natsu then sniffed the air and felt a familiar scent in the ship's lower deck. Growling he pulled his fist back and punched the floor, the wood and metal gave out under the pressure and Natsu fell down. As the dust settled he looked around and saw cages with women trapped in them, they all looked at him with hopeful and begging eyes. Natsu went to each cage and broke the locks, freeing the females most of which immediately went running up to the upper decks to escape, Natsu however only searched more until he finally found the cage that held Lucy. Grabbing the cage door Natsu ripped it off and looked inside. He saw Lucy naked, chained with a blindfold on her face and a gag on her mouth while a tight rope was wrapped around her body, tightening around her breasts and riding up her cunt with her arms and legs cuffed. There were bruises on her body with what looked like whip marks on her stomach, legs and groin. She turned her head in his direction and mumbled something that sounded a lot like cries for help. Natsu immediately broke the chains and removed her gag and the blindfold while breaking the cuffs on her arms and ankles. Lucy looked at her savior and immediately hugged him while crying, her legs weak from the beatings that she received. Natsu lifted her up in bridal style and told her to hold on. Crouching he jumped high and landed on the upper deck. He looked around and saw the remaining crew and gang members trying to kill each other. Feeling Lucy's body shiver Natsu crouched again and jumped towards the docks with a loud 'Boom'. Taking off his cloak he put it around Lucy's body and whistled loudly. Soon Flame appeared holding their sack, his scaled blue dragon wings on full display.

"Stay here with Lucy and keep her safe, Flame. I got an unfinished business to take care of."

"Aye sir!" Flame said as he stood near Lucy in a fighting stance. Natsu ignited his feet and flew around the ship and on its other side. Everyone on the ship stopped what they were as they saw Natsu flying in the air with his feet ablaze and were shocked to no end, even more so with what happened next. Natsu lit his hand on fire and pulled it back.

 **"FIRE FIST!"** Natsu threw his fist forward causing a giant wave of fire to appear as it pushed the ship towards the docks, thankfully away from Lucy and Flame.

With a loud explosion, the ship fell on the docks covered in flames causing a loud explosion that had the entire town looking at its direction. Those that were near the docks were shocked at what was happening. Erza and Grayfia finally arrived shocked at what was happening. Those on the ship who survived the explosion immediately tried to run only to stop when they saw Natsu emerge from the flames unscathed and unaffected by the fire. With his cloak off they could see his white pants and his one sleeved coat which was open allowing his scarred, muscular torso to be seen. His mismatched slit eyes boring into their souls with his intense hate filled gaze.

"Trying to run away?" he asked them as he lit his hand on fire much to the immense shock of Erza, Grayfia and Lucy who was observing everything from the sidelines. The survivors were now even more scared for their lives seeing the pink haired male wield magic.

"None of you are coming out alive. For your actions you all deserve to burn." The scumbags turned around to run away only to scream in pain as some were speared by fire lances while some were burned via fireballs launched at them. Natsu looked at the survivors and saw the gang leader trying to crawl away from the shipwreck with his remaining limb. He didn't make it as Natsu appeared before him before burning him with a stream of flames from his hand. Within minutes the only ones that remained were Natsu, Erza, Grayfia and Lucy along with Flame. His mission done, Natsu walked towards the still shocked before he picked her up in bridal style.

"Are you ok? You weren't hurt right?" he asked her and she only nodded before the whole situation as well as exhaustion caught up to her and she passed out in his arms. Natsu only raised his eyebrows at that before he shook his head and started heading towards their hotel and heard a sound of cluttering keys. Looking down he saw Lucy's key pouch and picked it up.

"Come on Flame. Let's go back to the hotel and find a doctor to help Lucy." He said, `Aye sir!' as a response before they started heading back.

"Wait!" Natsu stopped and looked back to see a redhead and a blue haired girl staring at him like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" she asked him which confused him before he told her the obvious.

"Yeah, I killed a bunch of slavers and rapists so-"

"NO! I don't care about the fact that you killed those bastards! I meant HOW you killed them! You used magic!" she screamed at him as he only tilted his head before he shook it when a headache started showing.

"Look, I am really tired right now and I need to get my friend to a doctor. Can we talk in the hotel, like after I get my friend treated?" he asked as the girls looked at each other before they nodded and looked back at him.

"Very well. We'll help you find a doctor for your friend, but after that you are going to explain why you are capable of using magic." He looked confused at the last statement before he nodded and turned to walk towards the direction of the hotel, Erza followed after him as well as Grayfia who put down the flames with her ice and followed after them.

* * *

Natsu yawned as he woke up from his slumber shirtless and held two cups of coffee in his hand, one for him and the other for Lucy who was by now sleeping on his bed, resting after being medically treated and taken to rest in their hotel. He placed one cup on a nightstand next to the bed and took a chair to sit on next to the bed. As he sipped his coffee he thought back to the recent events, so far it was nothing new: kill a bunch of scumbags, save people, daily routine, but now he not only found another mage but also members of Fairy Tail who told him that he was quite possibly the only male who could use magic, something which was unheard of in not only the seven centuries of magic but also in the entire history of humankind. Honestly, their lengthy explanation gave him a headache, while it explained why people would look at him like he was something never seen before, it also didn't make sense to him as to why he was the only male who could use magic. Most importantly did Igneel know about his ability to use magic before he taught him his own or was there something else at play. Whatever the case, the two mages-Erza and Grayfia-gave both him and Lucy an offer to join their guild. He told them he would think about it and offered them to stay in the hotel until they could return home. They agreed and took out sleeping bags before going to sleep. His musings were cut off as he heard Lucy stir and wake up from the smell of coffee. She sat up and held her body where it still hurt, after a while she looked around the bedroom and saw him sitting on a chair drinking a cup of coffee with another one in a nightstand next to her.

"Natsu?" the pink haired male stopped drinking as he saw his blonde friend with bandages on her head wearing only a revealing nightgown showing him generous amounts of her cleavage. Natsu smiled at her.

"Hey Lucy. Glad you are up. Mind changing your clothes, your nightgown is a bit distracting." he said while pointing at her state of dress. She looked down and blushed before she immediately covered her bust with her arms.

"Eeep! Why am I dressed like this?! Where am I?! What happened?!" she asked as she looked at him only to freeze upon seeing his muscular, scarred torso and she started blushing with a bit of a steam coming out of her nose. Natsu looked puzzled at her reaction and brought his forehead to hers causing her to turn redder at the physical contact.

"You alright there Luce? You look a little red." Natsu said oblivious to her reaction. Lucy sat still for a moment before she pushed him off, however action caused her large breasts to bounce out her nightgown. She looked down slowly before she looked back at Natsu who had an interested look on his face before she screamed before she put her hands across her chest

"Kyaaa! Get out! Get out!" she screamed as she threw a pillow at him which he dodged and went to the door.

"Alright, alright. I will let you change in private, no need to throw stuff at me!" he finally left the bedroom and sighed before he headed to the kitchen to find some food only to find a sword pointed at his face. He looked at the sword and at the owner who turned out to be a frowning Erza with Grayfia standing next to her.

"I heard a scream in the bedroom and seeing how you are standing shirtless here I will give you ten seconds to explain before I use this on you." She said while subtly checking him out and liking what she was seeing 'Not bad.'

"Lucy freaked out when I saw her breasts for some reason and she told me to get out and I left her to change as well as find some food." He answered bluntly not understanding what was wrong. He was raised by a Fire Dragon King who knew next to nothing about humans and their culture and behavior so it was partially understandable. Erza narrowed her eyes at him but eventually re-quipped her sword away.

"Very well, I believe you this time, but don't think that that excuse will work again."

"Yeah, got it. Though I gotta ask, why is your friend taking off her clothes?" Erza looked behind and saw a Grayfia start to take off her bra. She cleared her throat, getting her attention and glared at her.

"Really Grayfia? Can't you keep your clothes on for more than a few minutes? Especially in front of other people?" she started berating her friend who was both embarrassed and terrified at her glare. Natsu looked on at their behavior and chuckled a bit before making his way to the fridge.

"You want breakfast? I think I have a few sandwiches and tea packets with me." He said while getting said items out of the fridge and they nodded as Grayfia put her clothes back on and they all sat at the table taking the offered sandwiches. As they started eating Lucy came to the kitchen wearing a white and blue top with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of dark blue sneakers. She was accompanied by Flame who was rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out.

"Umm, Natsu?" the mage looked at her "Who are these girls?" Lucy asked pointing at the Fairy Tail mages.

"Oh, these two are mages from Fairy Tail. I met them when I went to find a doctor for you. They offered me to join their guild. Say, didn't you want to join Fairy Tail?" Erza and Grayfia looked up at her at that question.

"Do you really wish to join our guild?" Lucy had a hopeful look on her face.

"I do. Ever since I was saved by one of the members I wanted to join your guild." Erza smiled at her and offered her hand.

"Then come with us to Magnolia. We always accept new members no matter who they are, and judging by the amount of magic that you have you'll definitely fit in the guild." Lucy had a smile on her face as she shook Erza's hand before she frowned and turned to Natsu.

"Wait a minute. You said they offered you to join as well." Natsu nodded at that "But how? You don't have any magic or wield any-"

"Natsu, can you roast my fish?" Flame said as he held up a trout.

"Sure bud." He took the trout and lit his hand cooking the fish before he gave it back to Flame.

"Thanks!" Flame happily munched on a fish oblivious to Lucy's shocked stare before the events of the last night came back to her and she freaked out.

"YOU CAN USE MAGIC?!" she all but screamed at him as he grinned at her. Now it made sense as to why they offered him to join, and it wasn't like males weren't parts of guilds anyway. The problem is they never went to quests or any dangerous stuff, they only worked as barmen, accountants, cooks or even construction workers for the guilds, so they never were official guild members like the females, but they had enough pay so they didn't complain.

"You know, that's the same reaction that those two had when I showed my magic." He then looked towards Erza and Grayfia "By the way, I'll be coming with you three to see what's so special about these guilds, maybe even join yours if you don't mind." The two shared a look before Erza looked at him with an amused smile.

"Sure, we will show you our guild. Hehe, I can tell that there will be an uproar when everyone learns that you can use magic." Natsu grinned as he stood up and stretched before he turned to Flame.

"Well, let's go pack our stuff Flame. We got a lot of adventures waiting for us now."

"Aye, sir!" The two went to find their sack and pack their stuff, as Lucy went after them to get her own suitcase.

* * *

"Attention passengers! We have arrived at Magnolia train station! Please, do not forget your belongings in the train! Thank you for your attention!" The four humans and one talking cat got out of the train and into the streets of Magnolia. Lucy looked around seeing the many markets open and children playing around with each other. Like many towns the population was more females than males as the townsfolk greeted Erza and Grayfia as they passed by.

"You two seem to be pretty well-known here." Natsu commented while eating an apple as Flame was floating near him watching the many things around the town.

"Well, Erza here is a famous mage known as Titania so pretty much everyone knows her. As for me, well, let's just that I gained a not so famous reputation of being 'that shameless girl'." Grayfia said while taking off her shirt and pants leaving her in her underwear with many people looking at her.

"I can see why people call you that." Natsu deadpanned as he pointed at her half naked body causing her to look down.

"Goddammit!" she shouted as she went to look for her clothes. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he looked at Erza.

"Why does she constantly take her clothes off anyway?" Erza only sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Grayfia has a habit of unknowingly stripping herself. It's something she picked from her teacher who is a master Ice mage and ever since then she subconsciously takes off her clothes, at times she even ended up naked in the guild." As she said this the said girl put her clothes back on and rejoined them. Soon they saw the largest building in the center of the town with the guild symbol and the words "Fairy Tail" on the front. Erza and Grayfia went towards the door and turned to Natsu and Lucy.

"Before we enter, let us give you a warning. Our guild can be a bit…rowdy to newcomers so be ready for anything." With that the two opened the doors and they were greeted to the sight of people talking, laughing with each other. The guild was mostly females with a few males here and there. Suddenly there was a flash of white as Erza was tackled and brought to a choke hold.

"You are back just in time Red. Time for that ass kicking that I promised." Mirajane Strauss said as she held Erza in a choke hold. The eighteen year old woman was extremely beautiful with her long hair tied in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a dark purple t-shirt that struggled to contain her large breasts along with a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her hips, and showed her legs and large ass. Her jeans were tucked in her black boots. Truly she was a beauty who made every other woman doubt their own. Erza grunted before she got out of her hold and threw Mira across the guild into the bar right next to a brown haired, lavender eyed woman wearing a black bikini with a white lace and black pants with blue sandals with high heels along with a blue bag on her waist. She was talking with her father before she saw Mira on the bar.

"Yo Mira. Got your ass kicked by Erza again?" Cana asked as she drank her wine. Sitting next to her was a man with orange hair along with a beard wearing a builder's uniform as he nursed a mug of beer conversing with his daughter. He shook his head as he saw the brawl happening and took a swig of his beer.

"Like hell she did! I am beating her this time for sure!" Mira told her friend as she charged back into the mass brawl that was happening. Lucy watched the chaos unfold with wide eyes seeing Mirajane fighting Erza. Natsu only stared, confused at the scene before him.

"Oh hello there." The two turned to see a blue eyed girl with her short white hair in twin ponytails, her attire consisting of a light blue tank top and a skirt as she carried a tray of food towards a table.

"I am Lisanna Strauss, the guild's barmaid. Can I help you two?" Natsu looked at her for a moment before he smiled at her.

"Hey, I am Natsu Dragneel and this is my friend Lucy. We are here cause we wanted to join the guild. By the way, does this always happen?" he pointed at the brawl between Erza and Mira which was now becoming more intense with both girls using their magic to try to beat each other. Lisanna nodded at that and put her tray to the nearest table.

"Yeah, Mira always tries to prove to Erza she's better than her though her efforts rarely end up in a fight." Lisanna explained before she remembered Natsu's words.

"Hang on, what do you mean by-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

Suddenly both girls were separated from each other via extended arms belonging to a short elderly woman with white hair wearing a Guild Master's attire with her hair tied in a bun. This was Marina Dreyar Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Both girls stopped what they were doing and turned towards Marina as she held them in her arms before she put them down.

"Now quiet down everyone, I have with me here the list of complaints and they are not good. Bisca, you shot the client's foot and now he is forced to use crutches" Bisca snorted at that while cleaning her pistol "Laki, your trees destroyed the client's house and destroyed half of his crops " a girl with long purple hair wearing a purple dress with a red cape only shrugged at that and cleaned her glasses "Mira, you decimated a quarter of the town" Mira simply stared at her "Cana, you drank the beer supply of two taverns" Cana simply kept drinking as her father sighed at his daughter's addiction. Marina looked through a few more pages before she came to the recent ones and her eyes widened in shock "Erza, you and Grayfia set the port of Hargeon aflame and destroyed several rooftops along with the reports of killing slavers and town thugs." At that the rest of the guild looked at them with looks of shocked horror.

"Now, hold on Granny" Grayfia said while standing in her underwear "We did nothing of that sort. Everything is on him." She pointed at Natsu who waved at everyone when they looked at him. Marina raised her eyebrow in confusion and turned towards Grayfia.

"And how is he linked to all of that? He doesn't look much." Grayfia only snorted at that and turned to Natsu.

"Mind showing them your magic. They won't believe us if we told them." At her words half of the guild started laughing as Mira called out to her.

"Magic? Have you lost your mind Grayfia? Everyone knows men can't-" She was cut off as the entire guild started heating up rapidly causing the guild to feel like a sauna. Everyone turned towards the source and, to their immense shock, saw Natsu standing there covered in flames. The floor started burning as his flames intensified. Natsu then brought his hand and launched a torrent of fire at the guild's wall. The flames burst through the wall and further into the town before Natsu directed it upwards and stopped the torrent and dispelled his flames. Soon the temperature returned to normal as everyone was either shocked beyond belief, had looks that resembled that of the fish or simply fainted. Marina stood slack-jawed before she approached Natsu and looked up at him.

"W-who are you young man? How are you able to use magic?" Natsu grinned at her and extended his arm for a handshake.

"I am Natsu Dragneel ma'am. I have been able to use magic since I was a kid. I came here to join your guild after Erza and Grayfia told me a lot about it. Also, I don't know why I am the only male who can use magic." Marina looked still for a moment before she shook his hand and gave him a smile.

"Well, that shocking revelation aside, welcome to our guild Natsu." She said before she turned around and addressed the guild.

"Listen up everyone! Today is a historical moment in both our guild and Earthland, for the first time a male mage has joined our guild! So let us throw a party to celebrate this unforgettable moment!" the guild stood still for a moment before they all started cheering and partying. Natsu and Lucy looked at the partying guild before they both joined in the fun.

* * *

In a forest near the border of Fiore everything was peaceful until a scratching sound was heard as a tear in space and time appeared and Traveler entered the new world. Looking around he saw only the trees and activated his magic to get to higher ground.

Or at least he tried to. Blinking in surprise he tried to conjure his flames and was surprised to see that nothing worked, he couldn't even use his Etherious powers either.

"What the hell?!" Either this Earthland was anti-magic or something was preventing him from using his powers. He looked to find the biggest tree and punched it causing it to fall.

"Ok, so I can't use magic in this place, but my physical strength is still with me. Guess I will have to rely on my equipment then." Immediately his boots started humming with power and the thrusters near the heels activated as he flew up to survey the forest from the higher ground. As he floated in one place he saw the sights of the closest town and flew towards it to find any civilization as well as information on this world.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of a job board looking for anything worthwhile. It had been exciting three weeks for him, the first few days he learned everything about the guild and how everything works and went on a few C to A class quests, sometimes alone, sometimes in the company of at least one of the girls. Some of the quests he went to were boring and some were at least entertaining, not only that he was able to bond with the girls learning about them, their past, ambitions and quirks. He also met Gildarts, a construction builder who was also Cana's father who would visit her from time to time, Elfman who was Mira and Lisanna's brother working as one of the town guards he met while on a quest with the sisters and Macao, the guild's resident pervert, a loser along with his buddy Wakaba, as well as a father to a young mage named Juliet who now wanted to learn how to use Fire Magic from him. He agreed, though he only started teaching her basics and told her he would teach her everything else when she gets older and stronger. He was basically her idol much to her father's despair. There were also the two desperate idiots called Jet and Droy that constantly were around Levy wanting to ask her out and getting rejected every time. Lucy stood next to him along with Cana and Laki, the three deciding to accompany him for the next quest.

"So, did you find any good missions? Cause we need to buy some supplies as well as other things for us to decorate our home, Natsu." Lucy reminded him while crossing her arms across her chest pushing her breasts up. Ever since they joined the guild they decided to look for a place to live and found an old shack that was for sale and after a few quests, bought it and started living together along with Flame as roommates. It wasn't bad, though Natsu's lack of understanding of human culture and behavior had led to more than a few, at least to Lucy, awkward moments when she took a shower or was changing her clothes and they weren't accidental either, well the first week they were. After the first week and Lucy accidentally seeing what he packed in his pants along with getting to know him better, she started getting flirty and giving him subtle hints like asking him out on a date under the pretense of going shopping or training. Unfortunately, the other girls wanted him as well and her plans would be mostly foiled.

"I am not really sure, most of the jobs here are only low B-rank at most and the pay isn't good either." Natsu frowned at that, wishing for at least one interesting job as he was bored out of his mind, especially since the guild had a strict 'No killing rule' which he found bullshit. Feeling a hand wrapping around his left arm he looked behind to see Cana giving him a seductive look while speaking in a flirty manner.

"Well, if you two need something to do, how about you come with me to get some drinks. There's this really good tavern in the town where we could get wasted and have some fun." At this point she was practically shoving his arm into her well-endowed chest while licking her lips. Lucy and Laki narrowed their eyes at her actions and immediately Laki was at his right doing the same thing as Cana except she appeared more innocent rather than seductive.

"Or you could help me with my gardening and we could go for a nice cup of tea and biscuits. What do you say to that Natsu?" she 'innocently' asked while giving Cana a subtle glare that she didn't miss. Soon Lucy joined in by jumping on his back and rubbing her breasts on his back while hugging his neck

"You know what? I think maybe we should return home to have a training spar. Want to join me Natsu?" she asked while giving him a look that was both innocent and sultry with one of her arms caressing his pecks. Natsu gulped and felt his instincts tell him to take all of them but he held them back. It wasn't that he didn't find the girls attractive or couldn't see what they were trying to do but he didn't have any idea what to do. The years he spent with real people after Igneel died had taught him that he couldn't just rely on his instincts as much as he did before therefore he couldn't just take a girl as his mate without getting to know her more. Plus, he didn't want to choose one and get the other girl angry at his choice, or start a fight between each other. The other girls saw what was happening and looked ready to join in. Just as the things were about to get ugly, the guild doors were thrown open and Elfman barged in panting and sweating like he was running for a long time as he collapsed on his knees, there were also bruises on his face along with some parts of his armor either missing or torn apart, his left hand looked broken. Immediately Mira and Lisanna were at their brother's side helping him up and putting him on a free table.

"ELFMAN! What happened to you?! Why do you look like you fought a monster?!" Mira slapped his face lightly trying to bring him to consciousness while Lissanna went to the bar and came back with a mug of water and a few packs of ice. Elfman eagerly drank the water and winced as the ice was put on his face and his arm.

"I…was huff walking...huff…around the town huff and met Levy along with Jet and Droy. We were talking and went to the park cough to get a plant that she needed for some sort of research." He paused as he coughed and spit out a tooth "But then we… ARRGGHH!" he shouted as Mira put his hand's bones back in their place, he grit his teeth and gripped his hand but continued nonetheless"we were ambushed by Phantom Lord's mages." Here the girls in the guild with the exception of Natsu and Lucy gasped at the rival guild's name "I tried to protect Levy but they quickly overpowered me and beat me up along with Jet and Droy. They cough took Levy along with the other two somewhere while they beat me and knocked me out. I woke up and came here to inform you as well as get help to find Levy and the others." By the end of his explanation the guild most of the guild was now fuming with rage as they heard his story. Marina came forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you could, Elfman, don't beat yourself up over it." She turned towards Lisanna "Lisanna, take him to Porlyusica to heal his wounds." Lisanna nodded and placed her brother's arm on her shoulder and took him towards the medical part of the guild. Marina turned to address the rest of the guild "Half of you stay here to watch the guild and the other half come with me, we will find Levy and hope nothing bad happened to her."

* * *

Natsu stared at the scenery in front of him and clenched his fists in anger, beside him Lucy was covering her mouth with tears in her eyes along with the rest of the girls while Marina closed her eyes barely holding in her rage. In front of them was a naked Levy whose hands were literally nailed to a tree, blood trailing down her arms and her body was covered in bruises and barely treated stab wounds, a white substance was dripping near her breasts, face and on her groin. On her abdomen were the words 'Fairy Whore' along with the symbol of Phantom Lord. She lifted her head to look at them, revealing her bloodied face with her right eye missing, coupled with the horrible scar around the socket made it obvious that it was done violently. As for Jet and Droy, their bodies were lying next to the tree, carved and with their limbs twisted and faces stuck in a permanent expression of horror. Natsu went over to the tree and climbed it up to reach Levy, as he got close he carefully grasped the nails and began pulling them out. Once he took out the last nail he grabbed her left hand just as she was about to fall and gently carried her bridal style towards the ground. After landing on the ground he went to Marina with Levy now clutching to him with what little strength she had and began crying from her remaining eye. As he stood in front of his Guild Master he opened his mouth to speak.

"Granny," Marina looked at him with eyes full of sadness, rage and hatred "I know you have a no killing rule in your guild, as well as a rule to not start any conflict with other guilds, even dark ones. And I know that most of you are generally repulsed by the very idea of killing another human being. But tell me" his calm voice held hatred and venom as he pointed as he gestured towards Levy as well the two corpses near the tree "do you really believe that something like this should not go unpunished? That we shouldn't do to them what they did to our own? Do you really believe that those…monsters in Phantom Lord will stop with this?" Marina simply closed her eyes and took deep breaths before she looked back at him.

"Natsu," her voice was eerily calm as her magic started showing "as a mage and a Guild Master I have seen many things in my 72 years of life. I have seen people kill each other, cannibalize each other, or even torture others just for the sake of fun." Her magic power kept growing "I know that you may not agree with the main rule in the guild and that you believe that killing them will end the problem" the other mages struggled to stand with the weaker ones falling to their knees "but I will not let my children here lose their home and guild just because you want to retaliate against them the same way they did to Levy, Jet and Droy. We WILL go to war with Phantom Lord and I WILL allow you and the rest to beat or even cripple their mages but I will NOT allow you or anyone in my guild to take the lives of other human beings just because you believe that killing them is the only solution. Because in this case it is NOT." She lowered her magic pressure allowing the others to get back up "Don't get me wrong Natsu, I am not saying you shouldn't kill psychopaths, cannibals, slavers or other scumbags but in this case if even one of us kills a member of an official light guild we may face harsh consequences or even have the guild disbanded for our actions, but as they attacked first we have every right to retaliate but NO killing, do you understand me?" Natsu looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face and slowly nodded.

"Good, go and get Levy to Porlyusica ASAP and return here, we are going on a war with Phantom."

* * *

**Phantom Lord guild.**

Jess Parlo filed her nails as she smiled at the males standing across from her. Just a few hours ago she showed those sluts at Fairy Tail that they were better than them for having Lucy Heartfilia in their guild and now the males in her guild wanted payment for their job.

'Pffft, as if I would pay them, they are nothing more than stress relief and dogs to obey my every command. They should be lucky I even hired them to work here as stress relieves otherwise I would have had my girls here use them for target practice.' She thought as she gazed at her guild downstairs. They were all chatting and cheering among each other about showing that 'Fairy guild' that they meant business, the only ones who weren't were Juvia, a gorgeous girl who was standing in the corner of the guild with her signature pale skin, blue eyes and her blue hair falling in thick waves down her shoulders, she was wearing a dark blue knee high dress-coat with a fastened belt that had fur trimmings on the neck and sleeves along with blue thigh-high boots. Her Russian style hat had a butterfly clip on it and around her neck were teru teru bozu dolls. She stood alongside her friend Galena Redfox, a tomboyish girl with long spiky black hair and red eyes, her eyebrows were missing with piercings where they were supposed to be. She was wearing a dark brown trench coat with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a grey top underneath hiding her C-cup chest and a pair of Black pants complimented by her black armored boots. The two S-class mages had just returned from a quest and frowned at their guild mates' behavior not approving of what they had done.

"You know Juvia?" Galena said, causing Juvia to turn to her friend, "Sometimes I wonder if we made the right decision when we joined Phantom Lord. Looking back it felt more like a desperate decision rather than something that we wanted." Juvia frowned as she remembered those days, back then she was a gloomy rain girl just like now until she met her friend who at least stopped the rains from being so frequent.

"But we had nowhere to go, Galena. No one would take us in and they offered us a place to stay. Juvia admits she doesn't like how they let this whole rivalry thing go to their heads and what they had done to those people, but where else could we go?" Galena closed her eyes and thought about it and after a while turned to her friend.

"Here is what we will do. If they continue this we leave the guild and find a new one. Maybe we even join Fairy Tail considering the fact that they accept anyone to their guild. I even heard a rumor that they have a male mage in their ranks." Juvia's eyes widened at what she was told.

"A male mage?!" she shouted but then immediately covered her mouth and looked at the guild. Thankfully everyone was too busy to pay attention to them as they sighed in relief and quietly left the guild through the emergency exit. As they left they went to their shared apartment to plan their future in case their guild decides to step out of the line.

* * *

Erza summoned her spear and swatted away a group of mages away from her as Mira in her Satan soul form beat a dozen other mages. Their attack on Phantom Lord was going well as they continued their battles. The others like Cana, Lisanna, Laki and other mages were with them as Natsu was forced to stay in the guild to ensure that no one would try to attack the other weaker mages. A wave of ice and snow swept away another group as Grayfia clad in her bra and pants conjured weapon after weapon beating back most of their enemies. Suddenly Marina I her giant form collapsed to her knees as she suffered from a heart attack, combined with her magic being drained she reverted to her smaller form.

"Master!" Erza immediately re-quipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and took Marina away just as Jess was about to stab her. Looking at her Master's weakened form as well as Jess's shades she turned back to her guild mates and ordered them to retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back to the guild!" her guild mates heard her and after seeing their Guild Master in her arms they chose to retreat though not before beating up a few more mages in their way. Jess laughed at their retreat and shouted at them.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Run like cowards to your precious guild! For when we get there we will leave nothing of that building!"

**A few days Later…**

Galena and Juvia sat kneeling on the floor as the shades held them in place. After Jess chose to use her mecha to destroy Fairy Tail they both decided that it was time they left, but the moment they told her that she attacked them and placed magic suppressing collars on them. Now the rest of the guild were throwing various objects at them ranging from food to silverware.

"Did you really think I would let you leave so easily? Oh no, you two are going to suffer immensely for trying to abandon us and I know just how you can do that." Jess beckoned the guild's males and ordered them to rip off their clothing. The two struggled to free themselves as the males got closer and started groping them. Juvia yelped as one male slapped her and gripped her coat before ripping it off revealing her large bra clad breasts as another two ripped off Galeena's top and the lower part of her pants. Just as the things were about to get worse a voice cried out.

"Ma'am we got her! We got Lucy Heartfilia!" the three members of Element 4 all brought forward a bound Lucy who groaned as she was thrown to the hard floor. Jess smiled wide and lifted Lucy up by her hair and brought her face to face.

"Hello there Miss Heatfilia. Your father offered us a lot of money for your return, but I think it's better that we hold you here and ask for more until he has no more left to give. And don't bother trying to call for help from your guild, because you have a front seat to see their destruction." Turning to her technicians she barked her orders.

"Get the Jupiter Cannon ready!" they obeyed her as the cannon's muzzle emerged from the mecha and aimed at the Fairy Tail guild. A lacrima showed the guild with Erza standing on the front with her Adamantine Armor. The cannon started powering up as Lucy, Juvia and Galena watched with wide eyes with the rest grinned upon seeing that. They were caught off guard as Natsu jumped up in front of Erza and glared at them.

"Who the hell is that?! What does he think he is doing?!" Lucy's eyes widened in alarm as she cried out.

"Natsu! Don't! It will kill you!" On the other side Natsu stood glaring at the direction of the Mecha as his guild told him to stay out of the way. Natsu however brought his fists together and slammed them against each other creating a red magic circle with a dragon's head. All of a sudden the temperature skyrocketed as an overwhelming amount of hellish red flames emerged from him. The ground shook as the flames started forming a dragon made of flames that roared to the skies putting Fairy Tail in awe and shock as they stared at Natsu at the center of it all, his mismatched eyes glowing. Suddenly the flames started getting sucked into his mouth just as the Jupiter Cannon fired. Natsu gathered the flames into his mouth-

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** and unleashed a huge torrent of hellish flames towards the beam of darkness. The two energies collided in the middle as the flames slowly started overpowering Jupiter's beam until eventually the flames reached the Cannon and destroyed it. Everyone, literally everyone stared in shock at what happened, the fairies having no idea that Natsu was that strong, and the Phantoms unable to comprehend what they had witnessed. Galleena however was in shock for a similar but also different reason, she recognized his magic, saw the flame dragon, heard the attack and witnessed its power and knew just what kind of magic he used.

"Dragon Slayer magic." She uttered as Juvia and the rest heard what she said and Jess immediately was upon her.

"What did you just say?"

"That male, he wields Dragon Slayer magic. So the rumors about a male mage were true." Jess bristled with anger at the very thought of a male, someone who should be nothing more than a slave, wielding magic, especially one as unique as Dragon Slayer Magic. Turning to her guild her eyes twitched as they stood unmoving before an explosion rocked the building.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR YOU IDIOTS?! ATTACK THE FAIRIES! ATTACK!" The guild sprung to action with many members going to different directions to confront them. Jess turned to the two former mages and lifted Juvia up using her magic.

"You will go and find that male and bring him here! I don't care how you do that! Seduce him! Fight him! I don't care if you lose a limb! But if you do not bring him here your friend will suffer greatly! Do you understand?!" she asked while pulling out a remote and pressed a button on it causing the collar around Galeena's neck to start to shock her as she screamed.

"Stop! Please! Juvia will do it! Just don't hurt Galena!" Jess grinned evilly and let her go while stopping the shock. Juvia looked at her friend who was twitching on the ground before she was kicked away by Jess and she scrambled to her feet and ran to find Natsu.

Said male was in the building with his guild mates as he fought off Phantom's mages. Every single one he fought wasn't even a challenge as he swatted them aside and entered another chamber hoping to find Lucy. Instead he found himself in a…rain? The roof of the area he was in was destroyed but rain didn't make sense until he heard a sad angelic voice. Turning to the source he saw a beautiful bluenette who might as well put ordinary girls to shame and rival the likes of Mira and Erza. Suddenly he was engulfed in a watery prison.

"Juvia is sorry to do this but Juvia's friend is in danger, and she can't let her die." The watery prison began to boil before it exploded. Juvia looked at Natsu who had water dripping off his face and his muscular scarred chest and abs and blushed at his handsome face and unique eye color.

"That was a pretty strong move you know?" he spoke causing her to blink "Had I used my weaker flames I wouldn't have gotten out, but even my dragon fire needed time to destroy it. You must be a really strong water mage to pull that off. Pretty beautiful too. But I gotta find Lucy right now so please step away." Juvia started blushing as she heard him compliment her before she shook her head and prepared another attack.

 **"Water Hydra!"** summoning water from around her she turned it into a large many headed serpent that started attacking him. He dodged the heads and destroyed some of them and started getting closer to her. Juvia put her hands together and made a jaw motion with her palms.

 **"Water Shark Bomb!"** a giant shark made of water appeared before him and swallowed him before swimming forward and slamming into the roof before slamming itself back into the floor causing a large explosion of water. Natsu however emerged from the water with only a few bruises and launched a fireball in her direction which she dodged as it exploded behind her.

 **"Fire Dragon's Exploding Talon!"** Lighting his feet on fire Natsu jumped up and performed a drop kick as Juvia narrowed created a water barrier. Natsu's feet collided with the barrier causing an explosion that threw her back against the wall. Grunting she stood up and dodged a flaming fist before she pointed her finger at him.

 **"Davy Jones' Locker!"** chains made of water caught Natsu's wrists and ankles before they wrapped themselves around him making him unable to move. Juvia didn't stop as she waved her hand.

 **"Flying Dutchman!"** a giant water ship appeared above her as she slammed it towards Natsu causing a shock wave that shook the building. Panting lightly Juvia dispelled her magic believing she won only to be thrown back as large amounts of fire started evaporating the water around her. Natsu stood in the center, he wiped a bit of blood from his lip, that attack hurt a lot as he felt like he was hit by a train, yet despite that he still grinned as he looked at her.

"Not bad, not bad at all! Anything more you gotta show?" He asked as he ripped off his damaged coat and lowered the temperature. Juvia stared at him in shock before she screamed in rage and the rain intensified. Bringing her hands together she created more water as well as using the rain for one of her special moves.

"Water Dragon!" gathering the water to her she created a giant eastern dragon the size of the entire building and launched it towards him. The dragon roared and lunged at him ripping through wood, stone and metal alike. The entire half of the building they were in was destroyed as the massive dragon swallowed him and flew up before diving down towards the ground. It collided with the earth creating an explosion in the process. Juvia slumped to her knees as she tried to catch her breath from the draining move when suddenly a large fireball appeared and flew up to her landing about twenty feet in front of her. Natsu lowered his flames and looked behind him to survey the damage and whistled upon seeing it. His entire body felt like it was hit by Igneel's strongest punch. The ceiling soon collapsed allowing the rain to start flooding the room.

"I gotta say" he started getting Juvia's attention "You truly do your S-class mage status justice. That last move of yours would have broken my bones if it were any stronger. Were you to be in Fairy Tail, you could have rivalled Mira and Erza in terms of sheer power and skill. Shame that we have to fight each other you know. You could have been a great friend." Juvia listened to what he said and smiled sadly.

"Don't try to fool Juvia. She has only Galena as her friend, everyone else runs away from Juvia because she always brings rain and gloom with her. Juvia wishes so much that she never had this magic with her." A flash of thunder appeared in the sky as the rain kept pouring.

"You know, I actually like the rain." her head snapped in his direction as he walked towards her and stopped before her "It always brings me memories of my father." He smiled sadly as he recalled his father "He would tell me stories of his past, create fire to keep me warm when I was sick, and trained me under the rain to make me stronger. He told me that the rain brings life in the world, that there was a phantom beauty in it. More than that he told me that the rain will calm my anger, calm my raging fires and show me the beauty of this world." At this point he turned towards her "You might not know it Juvia but your magic is beautiful just like you are and you should never think of it as a burden but as a gift that you have. You may think that the rain brings nothing but gloom and sadness, but it also brings joy, happiness and life with it. You just need to accept it as a part of yourself and you will find a ray of happiness even in the heaviest downpour." By the end of his words Juvia stared at him with a blush while looking at him with admiration. Soon the rain stopped and the rays of sunshine appeared as Juvia looked towards the sun with a happy smile in her face as she closed her eyes.

'So this is the sun. It's so warm.' She opened her eyes and looked at Natsu whose form was outlined by a ray of sunshine as she looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Juvia finally understands. Thank you Natsu-sama. Juvia will never feel gloomy again." She said as her exhaustion caught up to her and she collapsed with Natsu catching her and putting her down gently on a nearby bench and caressed her blue hair before he went to search for Lucy.

"Lucy, you are Juvia's love rival now." He almost heard Juvia utter in her sleep as he paused before he went on to find his friend.

* * *

Lucy saw the fight between Natsu and Juvia unfold and was in awe at the power they bold had and felt insignificant when compared to them, her musings were cut off as she heard Galena scream as she was being electrocuted by the collar on her neck. Turning around she saw Jess holding a remote control for the collar as she held a button with an angry frown on her face. With her getting distracted she discreetly moved her hand towards her pouch pulling out a Celestial Key.

 **"Open, Gate of the Great Crab."** In a shower of light a man with an afro and sunglasses wielding red gauntlets appeared.

"Cancer, get me out of the ropes!"

"As you wish, ebi." The spirit clenched his fists as blades sprang forth from the gauntlets as he cut the ropes releasing Lucy as she thanked him while she rubbed her wrists.

"Now, get that remote from that woman." She pointed at Jess who gathered magic in her hand.

"You got it! Ebi!" Cancer ran up to Jess dodging her attacks as got close to her as the blades on the gauntlets took a shape of a crab claw and cut off three the fingers on her right hand as well as the remote to pieces ceasing the collar's electrocution as Galena passed out from the pain. Jess screamed in pain as she held her right hand before she was kicked in the stomach by Lucy who was in her recently learned Star Dress: Taurus and tried to shoulder tackle her but was sent back flying to a wall via a dark wave once Jess recovered. Lucy held in a scream as her leg was trapped under rubble. Lifting it up and inspecting her broken ankle that had pieces of shark rock stuck in it causing blood to leak from the wounds. She tried to stand up only to be bound by shackles of darkness by Jess and brought closer to her as she dodged Cancer's slashes at her before she sent a point black dark explosion at him, knocking him out and sending him to the Celestial Realm. With one enemy dealt with she turned back to Lucy who was struggling to get out of her shackles, she smiled sickly and started clenching her hand. In response Lucy's shackles around her neck started to tighten causing her eyes to widen as she started to choke. Soon her face turned from her normal color to red to blue as her eyes turned bloodshot, Jess continued to tighten the shackles wanting to see her head pop like a grape.

"ACK! ACK!" She tried to say but was unable to say anything

"Who will save you now, you blonde little bitch? Tell me, who? Oh, I will enjoy seeing that look of horror on your guild mates' faces when I present your headless body to them." Jess told her with a sickening smile as she continued to strangle her. So lost in what she was doing she didn't hear a cocking of a gun.

**BANG!**

Jess dropped Lucy to the ground as she fell to the ground while clutching her right shoulder where she was shot. Lucy took a deep breath of air as she coughed while clutching her neck. Looking at Jess, she saw that she had a hole the size of an egg that was bleeding heavily along with bits of bone being shown. Turning to the source she saw a hooded, masked stranger holding a revolver with a smoking barrel. Traveler put the revolver into his backpack and went to her side.

"You okay there? Got any burst blood vessels, broken voice box or an internal bleeding?" She looked at him skeptically before showing her ankle as he lifted it up and dug into his backpack pulling out a few bandages and a two long sticks along with a shorter one which he gave to her.

"I am gonna place the bones back so I need you to bite on this when you are about to scream. Alright?" Nodding at him she put the stick in her mouth and bit on it hard when he got to work, screaming while a few tears dropped from her eyes. Putting a bandage on her ankle after removing a few pieces of rock that were stuck on her flesh he started wrapping the bandages and placing the sticks on the sides of her ankle.

"This should help you for a while until you get help from an experienced medic. Now let's go find your guild mates and get you to safety." Right as he said that an explosion brought down one of the walls revealing Natsu holding two of the Element 4 in his hands as he saw Lucy along with a stranger who was wrapping bandages on her leg and immediately went to them.

"Luce!" he was at her side just as the stranger finished wrapping the bandages and lifted her up bridal style while being mindful of her injury. She hugged him as he hugged her back before they heard Jess speak.

"This is not over!" they turned to her and saw that she was clutching her right shoulder while building up her magic "Do you hear me! I will not let a bunch of fairies and a male of all things to destroy my guild! I will not let you destroy years of work that I put in making this guild strong! You may put me behind bars but I will escape and slaughter each and every one of you, you worthless Fairies! You may have defeated my guild but I won't rest until I win!" Natsu only glared at her and started growling but Traveler put his hand on his shoulder and reached into his backpack.

"Geez, even as a woman you are annoying as hell." he pulled out a strange weapon that looked like a pistol with a metal plating but looked much more advanced as he aimed it at her "But good luck trying to do that when you don't have magic." He pulled the trigger as a bullet hit her chest and Jess screamed as her body felt like it was burning from within, her blood felt like it was boiling and her magic container felt like it was about to explode. Soon it stopped and she weakly glared at him and waved her hand at him but was surprised when nothing happened. She tried again and again but nothing came out and a look of horror appeared on her face as she looked at Traveler.

"WHAT DID YOU TO ME?!" she all but screamed at him.

"Destroyed your magical container along with a portion of your life span. You will live but you will never be able to use your magic for the rest of your life." Traveler answered calmly with his face unreadable behind the mask as Jess looked at her hands in horror before she charged at him with a battle cry. He grabbed her arm and gave precise strikes at certain points in her arm and let go as her arm fell limp. She tried to lift it up but it wouldn't listen. Traveler walked towards her and knocked her out with a hand chop to the neck. Natsu and Lucy simply stood in one place as they saw things unfold, shock and fear was felt at the fact that there was a weapon that could render them incapable of using and regaining their magic. Traveler took a rope from his backpack and tied her up and turned to the duo.

"Let's go, we have a lot to do, and I wager you two would like an explanation as to who I am so let's not waste any time. I am really hungry and I want some of Mira's cooking." Having said that, he lifted Jess up and turned towards one of the destroyed walls, the two following him towards the inevitable chaos that both Natsu's and Traveler's appearance would cause.

* * *

**Council Chambers.**

"I cannot believe my own eyes." Councilwoman Ultear Milkovich stood with wide eyes, alongside her mother Ur who had the same look and her adopted sisters Grayfia, Lina and Meredy as they watched Natsu destroy monster after monster using both his magic and physical prowess. The gorgeous beauty was accompanied by a few other council members as well as Jason who worked for Sorceress Weekly magazine. All of them had looks of shock with their jaws open and their eyes looked like they were about to fall off their sockets.

"You better believe it, cause it's right in front of you. Also, you might want to close your mouths otherwise flies will get in and their faces will freeze." Traveler spoke as he sat on a chair while eating popcorn and soda. Those in shock snapped out of it and Jason switched on the camera and started recording everything to write on both the journal and the newspaper for the historical event.

"In all my years as a mage I never believed I would live long enough to witness this event." Yalana, a former Fairy Tail member turned council woman said as she took a better seat in her wheelchair. With her old age some things were bound to happen. Still, to find a male mage in her former guild made her both shocked and proud.

"I will say. I thought that Garyfia was going crazy from all her jobs when she told me about him, but it looks like I would need to cancel her appointment to a psychologist." Ur replied as she stood in her clothes that were near identical to Grayfia with the exception of a red tank top.

"Wait! You wanted to what now?!" Grayfia screamed at her as she turned towards her mother.

"Don't give me that look, young lady! It wasn't my fault for not believing you when you told me about this. Plus, did you really think any one of us would have believed you if you told us?" she gestured towards their family as Grayfia grumbled and turned to watch Natsu again.

"Fascinating. How did we never hear of him or even caught him in the first place. It seems so unbelievable for him to stay under the radar for thirteen years. I did hear the rumors about a male who saved a few towns but always thought that these people were lying to get attention." Julie Neekis, a…bald, tall woman wearing council attire said as she observed Natsu's fight. The monsters were now getting fewer as Natsu decimated each one with brutal ferocity and efficiency.

"Nevertheless this is something that the council should know. The yearly check-up on males yielded no results so him being here must be something that will no doubt change the world as we know it. We must'' she stopped and gave a tired sigh "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Please, put your clothes back on. You too Grayfia. Don't even think about removing your shirt Lina." The three women looked at themselves and immediately put their clothes back on as the rest chuckled. Ultear sighed and turned back to Natsu.

"Like I was saying, we must see if there are any changes in other men."

"And if they don't have magic like he does?"

"Then we need to put him on a medical check to see what makes him so special. It's one thing to wield magic but it's another thing when he has Dragon Slayer Magic with no sign of Lacrima anywhere on his body." Traveler didn't like that one bit and came up with a bullshit yet believable excuse.

"Actually, I think I have an explanation." All eyes turned to Traveler as he finished his bag of popcorn "I think Natsu here may be a descendant of one of the first Dragon Slayers. You might not know it, but Dragon Slayers are basically no longer fully human once a Dragon teaches them their magic. As they have pieces of a Dragon's magic in them they also have their mentality and pieces of their souls. This changes their DNA structure slightly giving them enhanced senses, superior bone and muscle structure as well as the ability to eat their elements so long as they were not created by them."

"We know about that part, what does that have to do with him?" Ultear asked as she pointed at Natsu who was stretching after defeating the last monster.

"Well, you see the First Generation Dragon Slayers ended up having permanent side effects. Most of them started losing themselves to madness once they started slaying Dragons and bathing in their blood. More importantly though their offspring would end up having different DNA structure compared to a normal human. When a child from a Dragon Slayer parent is born their bone and muscle structure are already stronger than most other children, in addition to that their nails would grow at a faster rate and would be harder than stone and their pupils would be slit. Furthermore, their senses would be stronger as well and depending on an element their parent had their skin and mouths would either be unscathed from things like fire, poison, electricity and cold, or they would have teeth that would be sharp enough to chew through rock, wood and metal alike. Not only that but if the child were to be male they would have an urge to prove their superiority to others and the females would only go for the strongest-either by will or physical power-male available. Those that have passed on their genes were likely to pass the dominant Dragon gene in them and theoretically after many generations it would have wielded the result of a male capable of using magic. The fact that Natsu is a Dragon Slayer only proves this theory." Throughout his entire explanation Traveler pulled out a presentation that he made and showed everything from the DNA structures to psychological effects and various theories that he made. The audience looked on with interest as they considered everything before Julie cleared her throat.

"Your presentation gave us some insight on this, but we still need to run a medical check-up on him and see if what you say is true." Traveler frowned at that but nodded nonetheless and put the presentation on his backpack.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing a check-up on him along with Ultear. Get some nurse outfits and check on him to make sure he doesn't carry anything. What do you say Ultear? Want to see what that hunk of a man has under his clothes?" Ur asked teasingly while standing in only her bra and panties as Ultear scowled with a blush on her face.

"Mother!"

"What?" Ur feigned innocence as she checked her nails "We will just be looking him over and see if he is okay. Unless you have something else in mind my perverted daughter?" Ultear simply kept scowling while her blush grew at her mother's teasing. "Oh, so you do! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's grab some sexy nurse outfits and get that man! Who knows? I might even have him give you four a sibling or two or have you give me grandchildren." Ultear's head was practically steaming as she glared at her mother before they were both pushed by a blushing Grayfia towards the exit followed by a red faced Lina and a clueless Meredy.

"OKAY! I have heard enough! Let's get you out before you two sexually assault my friend!"

"My, my Grayfia, do you want to join us as well? I am sure your friend wouldn't mind a foursome."

"SHUT UP MOTHER!" a combined yell of Grayfia, Lina and Ultear was heard along with a laughing Ur as they exited the chamber. Jason who had a slight bleeding in his nose turned towards the others and spoke.

"Well, it looks like things will never be the same again, don't you agree?" Traveler only chuckled at that as he drank his soda.

"Buddy, you've got no idea how much this will change things."

* * *

A month later…

Like Traveler said things changed drastically. When it was revealed that there was now a male mage who was also a Dragon Slayer for the first time in Earthland's history things just exploded. Mages from all over Ishgar would come to Fiore to see the supposed mage and see if the news were true. Royalties like Princess Hisui and other young Queens and Princesses would come to Magnolia personally to witness the man's prowess with some of them already considering courting the man, namely Hisui and her bodyguards Cosmos and Kamika. Members of some guilds like Galena and Juvia joined Fairy Tail along with a bunch of other mages like Kagura, Miliana, Sorano and her sister Yukino along with Minerva and a female Dragon Slayer named Flare Corona who trained under Atlas Flame and wanted to meet Igneel's son. Some of the male population believed that this was proof that males could use magic as well and wanted to go learn magic in the nearest libraries to come up with failed results. And Ishgar wasn't the only continent that heard the news.

* * *

**Alakitasia, Alvarez Empire.**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS JUNE?! THERE IS A MALE MAGE IN ISHGAR?!" Dimaria Yesta, a buxom, curvaceous blonde screamed at her fellow Spriggan. With her were Brandish, a green haired woman wearing a purple shirt and black jeans along with sandals on her feet complimented by a brown hoodie and Irene Belserion, a voluptuous redhead with her red hair flowing down her back wearing an armored tunic, a pair of black and red jeans and armored boots with a sword at her hip. The Spriggan were sitting at a dining table, eating lunch when June came back from her travels and brought the news. Sitting at the front of the table was a black haired four hundred year old woman with an appearance of an eighteen year old beautiful girl wearing royal garbs. Zina Dragneel sat shocked like her Spriggan as she stared at her subordinate.

"Are-Are you certain of this June? Are you sure that he is a male?" June, an elderly woman walking with a stick and a powerful magical presence nodded at her.

"I am certain my Empress. I saw him myself during my travels to Fiore. He is a male and he is quite powerful. Fitting considering the fact that he is a Dragon Slayer." Irene snapped to attention at that.

"A Dragon Slayer? Are you sure that it wasn't another Slayer magic?" June turned to her and shook her head.

"I am sure that it is. He even fought one of the Goddesses of Ishgar to a stand-still and used Dragon Force. It couldn't have been anything else, and from what I learned, he learned it from a Dragon named Igneel who apparently was a Fire Dragon King." Irene had a look of recognition when she heard the Dragon's name.

"What's the name of this male, Old Woman?" Brandish asked earning a look of ire from June at the nickname.

"You will not believe this, but his name is Natsu Dragneel." The Spriggan all dropped their silverware when they heard that and turned towards their Empress. Zina's eyes widened before she started tearing up.

"Your Majesty." Brandish spoke, getting Zina's attention "Is there something you are not telling us." Zina blinked before she wiped away her tears and turned towards Irene.

"Irene," The woman stood up at hearing her name "Your mission is to go to Fiore and find my younger brother. Take Brandish and Dimaria with you for extra protection. If needed, seduce him to bring him here." Irene nodded and bowed to her and left the dining hall with Dimaria and Brandish following her.

"Your Majesty." Invila spoke, getting Zina's attention "Is the man really your brother that you told me about? The one you sent to this time using the Eclipse Gate." Zina nodded and took a sip of wine to calm her nerves.

"Yes, and the reason I sent those three after was for three reasons. The first was to see him again after so many years as I didn't really have a lot of time with him before he was sent to the future. The second, is to keep Etherious away from him as no doubt Seilah or Mard Geer would find out the connection between us." June nodded at her reasoning, seeing the possibility of it happening.

"And the third?"

"The third is to potentially hook him up with one if not all three of them to not only ensure that I will never lose him but also to have lots of nephews and nieces to spoil." She spoke with a smile on her face with the others sweat dropping when they heard her squeal quietly at the prospect of nephews and nieces. They better not know what she is thinking in her head.

'Oh, if only they knew! I can't wait to see you again little brother! We can spend a lot of eternity with each other doing so many things together.' She giggled as her thoughts turned perverse 'Oh yes. A LOT of things together, brother.' She smiled sickly and her eyes turned red.

* * *

Natsu was talking to Flare, Lucy, and Erza when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. Flame sat next to him eating a plate of fish.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Kagura asked as she came up to their table and sat next to him.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt like someone was talking about me and wanted to do lots of intimate stuff with me. And I am actually scared." A scoff was heard as next to their table Traveler worked on the MPC along with Levy who now had a robotic right eye as she looked at the blueprint with her new eye.

"This is so amazing! So much complicated yet simple stuff I can now understand within minutes! What was once difficult is now a piece of cake!" She kept rambling as she put another piece on their half-finished project.

"If you think that's awesome, wait until you see the technologically advanced Earthlands. Then your mind will be blown." Traveler chuckled at her enthusiasm as she started working a bit faster.

"And you went to so many worlds! I can't believe that other worlds have both male and female mages. Makes me wonder if they have anything else that's different." Traveler only sighed as he leaned back and drank his mug of alcohol.

"Yeah, your world is perhaps the only one where there is no gender discrimination, you know? The other worlds I went to would either have males or females being slaves for work or being breeding factories with almost no willpower to fight back." The mages heard his words and were listening to him intently.

"Were there really no other worlds that had males and females as equals?" Juvia asked while plopping herself on Natsu's lap with her ass directly on his groin, the girls saw this and narrowed their eyes at her.

"Well there is this one world where the female population was larger than males', to the point that a single town would only have one male for the entire town. The males would have sex with the females of the town to ensure that the population would not die out. Natsu of that world is the main man of Crocus who is already fucking the girls and women of the town as we speak." Natsu blushed a bit at that as the rest of the girls looked at him.

"What about the worlds where there was discrimination? Surely some of them stopped that." Erza voiced her opinion as Traveler looked at her before he sighed.

"There is Earth Land 877-X. A world in which you all were prostitutes and Fairy Tail was a brothel where men would come to gangbang you all. Women in that world could not get advanced education and were taught from their very childhood to be nothing more than obedient sluts. It was like that for 400 years and there seemed to be no stopping that." The girls' eyes widened in horror at that and they all felt sympathy towards their other selves.

"I wanted to kill those men and show the females they could fight for their freedom, for their rights as humans, for their equality, but I knew I couldn't since I was a male myself. So I waited for them to come and help those women." Erza raised her eyebrows at that.

"Them?"

"The females from 137-C. I interfered with their traveling advice and made it so that they would come to rescue the females from that world. They slaughtered most of the male population in Fiore and created a Civil War that finally allowed those women to have their rights and equality. Within days females were finally free from the oppression of males and could finally have advanced education, jobs that they wanted, and ensured that nothing that happened before will never happen again." Traveler told them as the females looked at each other before Lisanna spoke.

"Were all the males like that?"

"No, only Natsu, Makarov-who is a male Marina by the way-and a few other males treated females equally. Natsu kept Lucy, Juvia, Bisca, Levy and a girl named Wendy safe and taught them to fight for themselves while also teaching them advanced education. He was literally one in a million and the former prostitutes of Fairy Tail all loved him for that." The girls processed that information and looked at Natsu in a new light. Traveler seeing that he wasn't needed anymore, decided to leave as he grabbed his mask and put it on.

**SCRAAATCH**

Tearing open a hole to the void he looked back at the mages.

"I would love to stay, but I have other things to do. Use the technology well and always have each other's backs. Natsu, make sure to keep them safe and loved. Because from this day on, your life is about to get complicated. Oh and everyone, Natsu here can have more than one mate so you better start fighting for his heart if you want to date him." With that said Traveler jumped into the hole as it closed behind him leaving the guild in total silence. That silence was then turned to tension as they looked at each other before they looked at Natsu who gulped in fear as one thought was in the girls' mind.

'HE IS MINE!'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Guild Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Natsu never went to Tenrou? What happens to Fairy Tail in that case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note several things in this chapter: The start which has Fairy Tail members escaping a cataclysm is from a story called "Travelling the Multiverse" at Fanfiction.Net, I am telling you so that you don't get confused. Also, at the end is a Natsu from a story written by TheUnknownLegion, it is also at Fanfiction.

**Earthland: 7094-K**

**Fiore, Crocus. X784.**

**3 minutes until impact.**

* * *

"HOLD ON!" Bisca from 137-C shouted as she punched the accelerator, the vehicle going in a high-speed dodging the debris. Beside her the native Natsu groaned as he tried to hold his motion sickness, Dragneel held on one of the tank's bars as he kept firing at the Bosco males. Natsumi and Celeste tried to calm their beating hearts as they tried not to show fear, the other passengers held each other in fear as the asteroids came ever closer.

"Faster Bisca! Faster!" Dragneel yelled as he reloaded his Lancer and kept shooting at any Bosco male that tried to get closer.

"I can't make it go any faster!" she shouted back as she pushed the engine for all it was worth. The sonic boom of the approaching asteroids shook the ground as they came closer to the portal. None of them were aware of the figure on one of the portal's pillars as Traveler watched everything unfold, he sighed and stood up and looked at the asteroids. Normally he would have destroyed them with ease but since the populace was already evacuating, there was no point in doing so.

"Another world goes extinct, though at least there are some who will survive and return to repopulate it once everything turns to normal." He was about to open another tear to a new world but then remembered about this world's Acnologia and snapped his fingers creating a blue portal.

"Might as well make sure that he never survives this." Entering the portal he saw the famed Dragon King in his human form sitting on a rock and watching the events. Acnologia stood up and decided to go with the humans to see if he could rule the new world.

"If these ants think that they can go to a new world and get away with it then I will-"

He didn't get to finish as a metal fist burst through his chest holding his still beating heart, causing his eyes to widen. The arm pulled back along with his heart as he staggered and looked behind him to see Traveler holding his heart. He glared at him and shakily brought his arm to fire an attack…

…only for Traveler to appear before him with his hand on his neck. Traveler gripped his neck tightly and with little effort…ripped Acnologia's head from his body, spine included. The headless, heartless body of the Dragon Slayer fell to the ground as Traveler held the Dragon King's severed head and threw it towards the body along with the heart. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a vial with a green liquid and popped the cork.

"Long live the King." He said as he poured the universal acid onto Acnologia's body. The acid quickly started dissolving the body right down to the atoms as the corpse was now no more leaving only a puddle of blood in its place. His task done, Traveler tore open a portal to the void and went through it just as the asteroids hit, the portal closing seconds before the wave of fire could hit it. Once in the void Traveler stretched and released a breath as he heard the bones crack.

"Well, might as well see how those people are doing in their new world." He took a thinking pose before he waved his hand "Nah, I am sure they will be fine. Let's see what other worlds are there that aren't explored yet." Stepping through the tear he walked through it and appeared in a house of sorts. He squinted his eyes as there was no light and he reached for his backpack and pulled out a flashlight. He looked around, and immediately realized he was in a guild and spotted a smear of blood on a wall, the floor and the destroyed tables and bar. Putting himself on guard, he took a step and heard a splat and looked down…to see that he had stepped on an organ. His eyes narrowed as he bent down and picked up the organ revealing to be a liver. Suddenly he felt a drop land on his shoulder, he checked to see it and saw blood. Confused he stood up and pointed his flashlight towards the ceiling and his eyes widened upon seeing a sight he never thought he would see, for above him was Natsu and every other Fairy Tail mage-

-and all of them dismembered and hanged by their own intestines…

* * *

**Earthland: 20-E**

**Fiore. Near Tenrou Island. X791**

Alzack Connel watched around with his sniper rifle trying to find any sight or even a speck of land that might lead them to Tenrou. So far he found nothing causing him to sigh in frustration as he lowered his rifle and adjusted his hat. The S-class mage turned to his comrades on the ship.

"Any luck on your sides?" Jet was the first to reply as he lowered his telescope.

"None so far. Only water, fish, clouds and water again." Next to him his fat friend Droy munched on an apple as he stared out to the horizon with a pair of binoculars.

"Man, where is it? Are you sure that Master was right about the date? Maybe he made a miscalculation?" Alzack put down his bottle of water and looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Droy, he looked at the records of Mavis' magic for months, I doubt that he would be wrong about something that involved our missing friends." Turning away from them he looked at his prosthetic hand and saw a few loose bolts and took out a screw driver to put them back in place.

"And besides, when was the last time Master Mavis' own records about her magic were ever wrong?" The voice of his wife was heard as she was at the steering wheel looking for the island just like them.

"Okay, but why did he send you two along with us?" Droy asked while putting down his binoculars, as he discreetly eyed Bisca's voluptuous mature body. However he shivered as he immediately felt a killing intent aimed at him and saw Alzack glaring at him with his metal hand resting on his revolver.

"If you still want to walk, I suggest you keep your eyes off my wife and into the ocean instead." Droy nodded hastily and turned back to search for the island. Alzack shook his head and took out a cigar and chewed on it.

"As for your question," he paused to light his cigar and took a drag before exhaling, "He decided that it would be better if you two idiots had a backup in case things go to shit. Bisca and I are the only S-class who were available as Laki is unable to do so and Juvia and Ultear's condition doesn't really help either, so we took the job and went to make sure that you two idiots don't get yourselves killed." Jet and Droy had tick marks on their head but Jet stayed quiet, unfortunately Droy did not.

"Oh come on! What could be out there on the ocean that could kill us? Sharks? Fish? Birds? There is nothing but ocean around us so what gives?" He asked while he looked at them with an annoyed glare. Alzack calmly took another drag of his cigar as Bisca lowered her rifle and leaned on the wheel. The green haired woman looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"How about the pirate ships that still sail around these waters? Or other groups like cannibals or slavers?" Droy looked surprised and scared at the prospect of cannibals.

"Not to mention the various sea monsters that have been rumored to destroy ships and kill entire crews with ease." Alzack said as he stared back at the horizon as Jet and Droy looked more scared.

"Like it or not Droy, we are your only means of survival if you two end up attacked or kidnapped and-" He trailed off as he saw something and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Bisca noticed it and was at his side with her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?" Alzack kept staring and finally spoke.

"Okay, either Natsu put hallucinating powder in my cigars again or I am going crazy because there is a little girl floating on the water over there. Do you see her?" Bisca blinked and looked to where her husband was pointing to see a strange sight. There was indeed a little girl with blonde hair and a white dress standing on the water surface with her eyes closed.

"You are not going crazy. I see her as well." By now Dumb and Dumber were next to them staring at the girl as well. After a several minutes Alzack put out his cigar and spoke warily.

"Bisca," she turned to him as he still kept staring, "Go to the wheel and slowly turn the ship around. There is something strange with this girl, and I don't like it." Bisca stood in one place before she started to slowly walk backwards while keeping her eyes on the girl. As she came closer to the wheel the girl opened her eyes revealing her green eyes with no pupils putting them on edge as she smiled at them. Suddenly she was engulfed in a bright light causing them to shield their eyes. What happened next was a huge shock to them as slowly the waters parted and a gold dome bearing Fairy Tail's symbol appeared. Despite the bright light Alzack was able to see the shape of a tree inside the dome along with land. His eyes widened as the dome started disappearing and the island within it was freed. Alzack's eyes widened before he started chuckling, catching everyone's attention.

"Just like he said." He turned to Bisca and pointed at the island "Bisca, full speed to the island. Tenrou finally appeared so let's not waste anymore time, let's go!" Bisca went to the ship's lever and put it on full speed as the ship got closer and closer to the island, all of them smiling at the prospect of seeing their guild mates after seven years.

* * *

**Tenrou.**

Blue eyes opened as Mira sat up with a groan while she put her hand on her temple trying to ease her headache. Looking around she saw Lisanna waking Elfman up. Immediately she called out their names.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" the two heard her and turned to her and smiled brightly. Getting up and dusting off she was at their side trying to help Elfman. The younger brother groaned as he stood up shakily.

"I am so glad you two are okay." Mira told them as she held Elfman by his right shoulder.

"We are glad to see you too sister. What happened anyway?" Lisanna asked while eyeing the bandages on her leg and arm as well as the one on her brother's abdomen. Mira frowned as she tried to remember.

"I don't know. I remember fighting Grimoire Heart along with others, and then Acnologia came and we fought him as well before-" she was cut off as the sound of a ship' horn was heard causing them to look at each other before they started heading for the beach. As soon as they got there they saw the rest of their friends standing at the beach. Luckily Erza spotted them and shouted at them.

"Mira! Lisanna! Elfman!" the rest heard her and turned to see Elfman being supported by his sisters. Immediately they swarmed them with Evergreen helping the sisters.

"Thank goodness! We were worried that you three didn't make it." Makarov said as he stood in front of them with a relieved smile on his face. Mira exchanged hugs with the girls and asked the important question.

"What happened? Weren't we all holding hands and Acnologia was about to obliterate us?" Makarov frowned as he closed his eyes and hummed as he thought about everything that happened. After a few moments he sighed and reopened his eyes.

"I am sorry my children, I do not know why we are alive or why we are still on Tenrou. The only logical conclusion that I have is that something must have saved us from the blast." Everyone looked surprised at that as Gray voiced his thoughts.

"Wait, what kind of magic can stop something capable of destroying islands? And how is it that it saved us right before Acnologia's blast hit us?" Makarov was about to answer but a yell cut him off.

"HEEY!" The yell caught everyone's attention as they saw the ship docking at the beach and a man with a prosthetic arm and a cowboy attire ran towards them while waving at them as the other three jumped out of the ship. The mages stood on guard as the man and his group came closer and stopped right in front of them. He smiled as he looked at all of them.

"Man, I am so glad to see you again guys! You don't know how long we have been searching for you." He said as his group caught up to him but before they could speak Gray walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here in Tenrou? Only Fairy Tail members can be here." Though the lower half of his face was hidden by a brown face mask he chuckled as he pushed Gray off and took off his hat and the mask showing a familiar face.

"Maybe because we are Fairy Tail mages as well Fullbuster. Ever thought of that?" By now the woman behind him took off her hat and mask as Jet lowered his goggles and Droy lowered his hood. The Tenrou group stood shocked as they looked at Alzack who had a 4 inch scar on his chin with his hair no longer spiky and Bisca who had a more mature looking face with her green hair tied in a ponytail. Jet and Droy spotted Levy and were immediately hugging the life out of her while crying.

"Levy! We missed you so much!"

"It wasn't the same without you!"

Tenrou's group stared at the interaction with deadpan expression, save for Levy who couldn't even move from the hug.

"I-it's good to see you two as well. Now please let me go!" The two looked at her face which was turning blue as they let her go. Alzack chuckled at that as he turned to the rest.

"Can't really blame those two since you all have been missing for seven years since that S-class test." Now the entire Tenrou group looked at him with jaws slack and eyes wide.

"What do you mean seven years!? Isn't it X784?!" Bisca shook her head as she stood next to her husband.

"No, it's X791. You all were reported to have been killed by Acnologia. As for why you are all alive we suspect that a third party was involved, at least our Guild Master does." At his words Makarov snapped to attention.

"A third party? Who could it be?" a giggle was heard as they turned and saw a little girl sitting at a rock watching them interact. Alzack pulled out his revolver and pointed at her.

"Alright who are you? We saw you before Tenrou appeared and it can't be a coincidence so start talking." The girl simply smiled at them and stood up before appearing right in front of them.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I am Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first Guild Master and I was the one who saved them." She giggled at everyone's facial expressions as they processed her words. Then at once everyone was asking questions ranging from her death to how she did it and she held up and they calmed down to let her explain as she turned to the Tenrou group.

"Thank you. Now about my death, this is a magic that I used which lets me create a spectral body to talk to you all. I can only talk to you because you are Fairy Tail mages as I can't talk to anyone else. As for how I saved you all, I used one of my spells and your magic reserves to shield you from the blast. Unfortunately, I needed to hide you all so that Acnologia would not attack again." She paused as she turned towards Alzack and his group" When they came here I lifted the island and dispelled the magic. Unfortunately, one of the side effects of my spell is that anyone who is in it is frozen at a specific point in time so none of you aged." She explained as everyone let that sink in. Alzack cleared his throat as the rest looked at him as he gave Mavis a grateful smile.

"We thank you for saving them, but now I think it's time to return to Magnolia and the guild. Plus Bisca and I need to take our daughter to a carnival so come on. There's enough space in the boat for all of you." Holding Bisca's hand the two started walking towards the boat as the others followed suit, with Jet and Droy basically lifting Levy on their shoulders and running towards the ship. Mavis smiled as she watched them go before she turned around and went to the forest.

* * *

"So you are saying that your new Guild Master has kept the guild afloat for all these years?" Makarov asked Alzack who nodded as he drank a keg of beer.

"Yeah, though it wasn't easy. The first year we struggled heavily with the loss of strong mages like you all, and many members quit when they heard the news of your group disappearing. Those who were with the guild for years stayed and did what they could to help with financial problems. A few years later the Master came up with a different S-class test and many of us took it and failed. We took another one next year, but only me, Bisca, Juvia and Laki passed, though we had to do a week of A-class quests before doing any S-class quests." Alzack told them while subconsciously rubbing his prosthetic arm as Bisca conversed with the girls. Soon they heard Wendy shout.

"I see it! Magnolia! There it is!" Wendy exclaimed while pointing at the speck of land that was seen and everyone smiled, eager to see how Magnolia and the guild changed for all the time they were absent.

**Magnolia. Fairy Tail guild.**

"Kinana, can I have my usual?" A young purple haired male groaned as he slumped on the bar counter feeling tired after taking care of the kids of his teacher as well as Asuka. The thirteen year old wore a red T-shirt along with a black hooded jacket with the zip open. On his legs were a pair of dark blue pants and red sneakers. On his neck was a black scarf and a pair of belts were on his upper torso and on his pants. His most distinguishable feature was a burn scar that went from the left side of his forehead through his eyebrow to his left cheek. The woman at the bar had the same purple hair as the boy, she was in her usual attire consisting of a dark red shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. Lastly she had her hair in a ponytail and she had a dark red marking on her neck that looked like a serpentine dragon and a cobra were coiling each other.

"Sure Romeo, anything else?" she asked while cooking his usual lunch and putting a mug of beer in a tray.

"An ice pack wouldn't hurt." Romeo groaned out as he nursed a place where he pulled his muscle. Kinana nodded and took an ice pack out of the freezer and gave it to the boy who put it on his neck and sighed in relief. A chuckle caught his attention as he turned and saw a scarred, maroon haired man wearing a white trench coat along with a black shirt and red trousers with black shoes.

"Had some troubles kid?" Eric asked as he sipped his whiskey while leaning on the counter.

"Yeah. Asuka along with Jouki have a lot of energy. Coupled with Rose's sugar rush and Lana's crying, I had little to no sleep." Romeo said while rubbing his neck and twisted it as he heard a crack and sighed in relief. Eric simply smirked at that as he gave Kinana a kiss on the cheek before his ears perked up and he groaned.

"Here comes the Ogre bastard." Sure enough the guild's doors were thrown open as a member of Twilight Ogre appeared as the mages either rolled their eyes or glared at him. He paid them no mind as he went to the bar and looked at Kinana.

"Where's the Guild Master? I have an important message to deliver from our own Master." He asked in a condescending tone while eyeing Kinana's large bust earning him a growl from Eric and a glare from Romeo. Kinana narrowed her eyes as she cleaned a mug and put it down.

"He is on a week-long vacation with his wives right now and will come back tomorrow, so he left me in charge while he is out of the town. Now what is that you want to tell him?" The man looked at her before he scoffed and took a letter out of his robes and gave it to her.

"Tell him that Twilight Ogre is demanding payment for being on our turf and if he doesn't pay us then there will be consequences. We waited long enough and we will not tolerate any bullshit from him. That is if you can even memorize anything that I told you right now. Why he would put a woman in charge is beyond me as you are all nothing more than playthings for men and-" he was stopped as hand clamped on his shoulder and squeezed hard causing him to wince and he turned around to see Romeo and Eric as well as most of the guild glaring at him.

"What did you just say about my wife, ya ugly piece of ogre shit?" Eric growled as he tightened his hold and began to release his magic, the poison began to corrode the cloth around his hand as the messenger was now trembling but chose to talk rather than keep quiet.

"Your wife huh? Are you sure she isn't going out to see someone else? For all you know she could be getting plowed by one of us while you are not aware." He asked hoping to get them to fight against each other only to be met with laughter.

"I know she doesn't. You know why?" when the messenger shook his head he grinned like a maniac "Cause I am a Dragon Slayer." He told him as he punched him hard enough to send him flying back near the doors. The messenger stood up as he now had a bruise on his face as he had an angered look on his face.

"You dare strike me?! A member of Twilight Ogre?! You will regret that!" he shouted at Eric and ran at him hoping to beat him…

Only to double over holding his stomach in pain as Romeo punched him hard before he was kicked in the face back to the doors again. He struggled to stand and looked up to see all of the mages readying their magic with Eric's hand covered in poison and Romeo lighting his fists on red fire.

"Now listen here you bastard," Eric grabbed him by his collar and brought him face to face "You are gonna go back to your guild and tell your Master that we are not paying a single Jewel. If you come back here again, I promise that you will get out with all your bones broken and crawl back to your guild, you got that?" the man nodded hastily as Eric nodded "Good. Now scram!" The man yelped as he was thrown back and left the guild. Everyone put away their magic and went back to their own things as Kinana came up to Eric and kissed him on the cheek as Romeo went back to his lunch.

"Thanks for that honey." Kinana told Eric as she put her tray on a nearby table as he smiled at her.

"You know that I will always have your back." She giggled and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, I know that you do. I also know what you will be doing to it tonight." She whispered sensually as Eric gave a smug grin.

"If that's what you want." He told her while grabbing her butt as Romeo deadpanned at their show of affection.

"How about you two get a room and not traumatize the kids in the guild." Romeo pointed at Asuka who was playing with a lavender haired, green eyed girl of the same age wearing a blue dress and black shorts along with black sandals, a three year old pink and purple haired girl with red eyes wearing a blue dress and a headband and a blue, spiky haired boy with mismatched blue and green eyes wearing a black hoodie and a pair of blue shorts. The three were playing a children's card game with Asuka pouting as she lost twice in a row to the three. Kinana blushed and went to the bar with Eric looking at Romeo in annoyance. Romeo only looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Bisca, Juvia, Ultear and Laki told me to keep an eye on them, plus I don't want to suffer their wrath if they find out they saw what you two were doing." Romeo told him while shuddering at the image of their angry faces. Eric chuckled and patted him in the back.

"I pity you kid. You gotta look after three-possibly four-future monsters if they end up anything like their parents. I can already imagine the trouble they bring to you right now." Eric then looked at the kids before looking at Kinana before looking at the kids again. He finally looked at Romeo.

"You know, if you would like, Kinana and I could look after them to help you out. And don't think about refusing kid, I hear your thoughts and you seriously need a break from all this 'being an uncle to the kids' stuff and get some sleep." Romeo only looked up as he thought about his offer and turned back to Eric to reply but was cut off as the doors swung open.

"EVERYONE" the guild turned to Alzack as he entered the guild "Look who we brought back with us!" Bisca, Jet and Droy entered after him with familiar people as the mages couldn't believe what they were seeing. The missing mages thought to be dead were alive and well in front of them. The guild was silent as they stared before they all cheered and went to the mages.

"Mama! Papa!" Alzack turned just in time to catch his daughter as she jumped into his arms. Romeo sat in his seat as he stood up and slowly approached the group.

"You are alive? Why do you all look like you haven't aged?" The Tenrou group looked at him confused as Makarov stood before him.

"Well Romeo, seems like you grew up a lot ever since we left. I can feel your magic and I must say I am impressed. I guess Alzack was right when he said everyone was stronger now. And yes we are alive, we were saved by Mavis but were frozen in time." Romeo nodded at that and smiled at them.

"Well, it's good to have you all back. We missed you all. Welcome back to Fairy Tail." He said looking at all of them before his gaze stopped on Wendy who stared back. The two stared at each other for a few moments as everyone looked at them in confusion. Romeo simply stood looking at her before he felt a tug on his pants, breaking away from Wendy he looked down to see Lana looking at him tiredly while rubbing her eye as Jouki and Rose stood next to her.

"Uncle Womeo, I am tiwed. Can you take ush back home?" Lana said cutely making the girls squeal as they looked at her adorable face and cute clothes as Lucy and Mira were immediately hugging her and her siblings. Lisanna joined them as the rest smiled at that. The kids were squirming, trying to break free from the hugs as Romeo chucked at that as he went to take the kids back.

"Alright you all, let them go. It's getting late and I need to take them back home." Romeo told them as he put Rose on his shoulders with her hugging his head and held up Lana as she immediately dozed off. Jouki was released as he went to Romeo's side and took his hand as the four left the guild. Mira turned to Bisca as she pointed at the doors.

"So, whose children were they? That little girl looked really familiar." Bisca put down her daughter as Alzack along with Gildarts were at the bar drinking beer.

"Oh, they are Natsu's children." The moment she said that the Tenrou Group had their jaws dropped and their eyes widened as some face faulted. Finally, Lucy broke the silence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATSU'S CHILDREN?!"

"When did that happen?!" Lisanna, Mira and Erza followed suit as Bisca winced at their shout as some of the Tenrou mages recovered and had the same question in their heads.

"Exactly what I mean Lucy. Those three are Natsu's children. They call Romeo their uncle because Natsu is his teacher and he volunteered to look after them when they were born. Also, yes Natsu is married but to whom you will have to find out yourselves. Now if you will excuse us we have to take Asuka to a fair that is happening right now." Taking her daughter's hand she went to Alzack and whispered into his ear. The man nodded as he took his daughter and put her on his shoulder with her giggling cutely. Before they left however Bisca turned to the girls.

"By the way, you are gonna have to sleep in the quarters in the guild. The Fairy Hills is undergoing a bit of a reconstruction right now and it won't be available for a few days. There is plenty of room for you all upstairs so don't worry about anything. Anyway see you all later." With that said the Connells left the guild as the others kept talking, drinking and occasionally fighting. A few hours later most of the members had left the guild leaving only The Tenrou group, Kinana and Eric with the latter two starting to leave.

"Thanks for helping me with the bar Mira. Sometimes I get burnt out by the sheer work that is needed to be done and having another person helping me is something that I needed for quite some time." Kinana said as she stretched making her breasts jiggle as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No problem Kinana. I am always happy to help." Mira smiled at her while her matchmaking side was over the roof at the sight of another couple "By the way" Mira leaned closer to Kinana and began to whisper "Could you tell me who it is Natsu married?" Eric overheard their conversation and grinned.

"You are gonna have to see for yourself Mira, and you are lucky he is going back to the guild tomorrow. Anyway, time to go home. Let's go Kinana." His wife wrapped her arms around his right one as they left the guild. Mira pouted at that but moved on from that as she cleaned up everything.

"Wait a minute" everyone turned their eyes to Gray who was standing in his boxers "We didn't ask them about the Guild Master." The group blinked before they heard a slap and turned to see Makarov with his palm on his face. He sighed before he turned towards his children.

"We will ask them tomorrow, until then it's already night and it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow we will ask them everything we need to know. Until then, goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Master." Soon everyone left for the sleeping quarters with girls on one side and guys on the other. Before they could go to sleep however Lucy spoke.

"Girls?" she asked, getting their attention "Did you notice that the blue haired kid looked nothing like his sisters? It's almost like he is not their brother." Erza opened her mouth and closed it when she thought about it as did Mira and Lisanna.

"Maybe he was adopted? I mean you can be a father that way as well." Cana replied to her as she drank her alcohol. Lucy only shook her head.

"I thought about it too but Bisca said that Romeo became their uncle after they were born implying that he was there to witness their birth, meaning that he couldn't have been adopted. Also, I might be overthinking it but he kinda looked like Juvia for a moment when I looked at him, and the two other girls had purple hair, and one had red eyes. If it weren't for that I wouldn't have any doubts about them being related." Mira furrowed her brows as she thought it over.

"You think Natsu may have cheated on his wife and had the two girls?" Lisanna suggested with the girls frowning at that implication. Mira shook her head as she lied down on her futon.

"Whatever the reason we will talk to him tomorrow when he comes back. Let's just go to sleep." With that the girls lied down on their futons and quickly fell asleep/

* * *

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

Lisanna sat up awake, startled at the noise happening downstairs, she quickly calmed down as she saw the rest waking up with a few like Gajeel and Gray grumbling about not getting enough sleep. Erza jolted awake with her sword prepared before she calmed down and put her sword away.

"What's with all the noise? I was sleeping!" Cana whined as she sat up rubbing her eyes, her bra was undone while she was sleeping allowing everyone to see her large breasts. The guys had slight blushes and appreciative looks and some like Laxus and Gray whistled. Cana looked at them in annoyance.

"What's with all those stares? Not that I mind them but this seems out of the blue for you two." She asked, oblivious to her naked chest even as she crossed her arms under bust.

"Maybe it's because everyone can see your boobs without the bra?" Lucy deadpanned gesturing to the brunette's naked breasts with the girl looking down before she smirked and stood up stretching.

"Jealous you can't get the same reaction Lucy?" Cana questioned while putting on her bra and pants as the rest of the group put on their clothes. Suddenly another thud was heard downstairs, this time it was louder and the group went to the first floor to see what' going on, and in Erza's case, stop any guild brawls that were happening. The sight that greeted them was not the one they were expecting.

"You can't catch me!"

"I am the best there is!

"Twy to catch me Uncle Womeo!"

There were three blurs running around the guild with the guild watching everything as Romeo tried catching a purple blur and barely caught it revealing it to be little Rose on a sugar rush as she struggled in his arms. Romeo gave Rose to Kinana who held the girl tightly and went to catch the blue blur which was now running on the walls and a pink and purple blur that was knocking over tables and chairs and was now going upstairs. Running after the blue blur Romeo made a blue fire whip and caught it revealing it to be Jouki who was vibrating on the spot. Pulling the kid towards him Romeo held him tightly and handed him to Eric. He turned around only to be knocked over when the pink and purple blur rammed into him at full speed and as she was about to escape Romeo caught it revealing it to be Lana who had what looked like chocolate on her lips. Though unlike her siblings she struggled harder with Romeo barely maintaining his hold as he was dragged by her. Having had enough Romeo conjured a blue fire whip and caught her by her waist and dragged her towards him and firmly held her in his arms with her still shaking and went to the bar to put her next to her siblings. Thankfully the other two were starting to calm down as Eric and Kinana watched to make sure they didn't run off. Soon the three calmed down and Romeo breathed a sigh of relief before he turned to the guild.

"Okay, whose bright idea was it to give them candies in the first place." Everyone whistled innocently and Romeo gained a tick mark as he glared at them and lit his fists aflame "Okay, either one of you confesses like a man or I am beating you all up!" Fortunately for the guild and unfortunately for him, Elfman spoke up.

"You are real man Romeo!" Romeo took it as a sign of a confession and attacked Elfman with the two pulling others in a brawl as most of the guild joined in the fight. The Tenrou group sweat dropped at the sight.

"I can definitely see that Ash Brain trained him. Only he would start a brawl over the simplest thing." Gray said standing in only his boxers with Gajeel and Happy nodding as the rest deadpanned at him. Until he was hit in the head by a chair thrown at him courtesy of Alzack.

"How about you put your clothes on before you traumatize any of the kids here Gray!" The gunslinger shouted at him before he was punched in the face by Eric and thrown towards another table where Reedus was sitting and was now covered in beer. The brawl kept going with the kids laughing at the fight while the Tenrou group either sat and watched in the case of the girls or joined in the brawl like Gray and Gajeel.

"You know, it makes me wonder. Where's Natsu? Didn't they say he would be in the guild today?" Levy asked her friends as the brawl was starting to get intense with most readying their magic. As Makarov was about to step in the guild doors were thrown open and immense magical pressure had everyone stop and struggle to stand as they turned towards the source. Standing at the entrance was a handsome muscular man wearing a hooded black trench coat with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of white pants and sandals on his feet. On his arms there were scars as well as flame patterned tattoos. His pink hair was cut short and he had a gruesome scar on the left side of his face. His onyx eyes had a cold yet somehow warm look in them and his signature white scarf was now wrapped around his waist. Accompanying him were two females, one was a purple haired, red eyed woman with a headband wearing a purple long sleeved shirt that was covered by a crimson jacket and a pair of black shorts and red shoes, there was also a red mark on her neck that depicted a burning dragon with a clock on its chest and a golden ring on her left hand. The other female had bright lavender hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon, she was wearing a red mantle over held together on the front by a ring over a strapless dark dress which had a revealing neckline and a belt around her waist, her legs were adorned by white stockings and black boots, curiously enough she had a red mark that looked like a dragon coiling around a tree as well as a scar that resembled a claw mark on her right cheek, she also had a golden ring on her left hand. The guild quieted down as the three were standing at the door before the male sighed as the magical pressure disappeared.

"You know, I half expected you all to be responsible and not start any brawls while I was away. But I guess some things will never change." The man said as he looked around the guild as if searching for someone before three voices caught his and his wives' attention.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rose and Lana were immediately running at their parents as they jumped at their mothers and Laki and Ultear caught them with Laki spinning her daughter around causing her to giggle. Jouki on the other hand approached his father and held his arms up. Natsu chuckled at that and picked up his son as his daughters hugged his legs after breaking away from their mothers.

"Hey there you three? How was your week? Did you have fun with your uncle Romeo?" The three smiled at him and nodded.

"Uh huh, Uncle Romeo was playing with us and let us play with his magic!" Jouki exclaimed while making gestures with his arms

"We even went to a carnival that arrived while you were away. It was fun!" Rose and Lana said as they spun around and jumped in one place.

"That's good. Now come on, let daddy and mommies rest for awhile okay?" Natsu told them as he went to an empty table and sat down on a chair with Ultear and Laki sitting next to him. The moment he sat down Lana and Rose jumped on his back giggling and laughing as Natsu rubbed their heads. Romeo approached him and took Lana out of his back.

"Glad you four are back. These three were a real handful, I had to stop them from eating candy and couldn't sleep at some days cause they didn't want to sleep and wanted to play. Though I can't say that it wasn't fun." Romeo told him while ruffling Jouki's hair with the boy squirming as he swapped away his hands. His mentor simply smiled at that and put Rose down.

"Yeah, well you signed up for it when you agreed to be their uncle, remember? And besides you-"

"NATSU?!" a loud shout caused him to wince as he rubbed his ear and turned to the source of the noise…and saw the returned mages. There was a silence as Natsu and his wives stared at old faces before he smiled at them.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise! Glad to see you all are back in one-" He was cut off as he was hugged by Lucy, Lisanna and Erza as the rest crowded around him asking questions.

"What's going on Natsu? Why are they calling them mothers?"

"Which one of them is your wife?"

"Why did you cut your hair, Salamander?"

"Did you cheat on one of them?"

"What are those tattoos on your arm?"

"Natsu, do you have any fish for me?"

Every question overlapped the other as Natsu tried to answer and was starting to get fed up. Slowly he raised his magical power again and soon everyone quieted down as they felt his overwhelming presence. Once everything was calm he eased the pressure but still left a miniscule amount.

"Alright I know that you are all shocked at this, I know you have questions and I will gladly answer them one by one so please don't shout over each other." Mira was the first to take the opportunity as she was right in his face.

"Why are they calling Laki and Ultear mothers? Aren't you married to one of the two?"

"Not really, see as a Dragon King Slayer I need to have at least two mates and Laki and Ultear along with Juvia are my mates. It's why my kids call them mothers." The Tenrou group looked at him with disbelief as Lucy asked the obvious question.

"Juvia? But wasn't she obsessed over Gray?" Gray himself shuddered at the memory of the stalker as he stood in his underwear. He received a wooden ball to his face that caused him to fall.

"Put on your clothes Ice Stripper. There are children here." Laki told him as she held up a wooden ball the size of a basketball on her hand.

"As for your question Lucy, Juvia was obsessed over Mr Icicle over there but a year after you all disappeared and after going on quests with me she started stalking me, and doing everything that she used to do with Gray." Natsu answered her as he rubbed Lana's head causing her to giggle as Gray groaned and got up, thankfully now fully clothed.

"Man, I feel sorry for you Flames for Brains. Having Juvia constantly stalking you and asking you out must have been exhausting." He was confused when Natsu just smirked at him.

"Actually, I didn't mind anything that she did." The rest looked confused at that "I actually liked that part about her, she was willing to have my back and offered me her love for as long as we lived. When she first asked me out I accepted and after that we became an item, she accepted all my flaws and I accepted hers, of course after a while Laki became interested in me and constantly fought with Juvia for my affections." The males were shocked and envious at the fact that Natsu had two gorgeous females fighting for him while the females like Lucy, Evergreen, Erza and Cana were lamenting at a missed chance with the son of Igneel. Levy appeared to be in thought and asked the next obvious question.

"How did Ultear get herself into this? In fact how did you manage to get all of them to date you?" Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he held Ultear's and Laki's hands with both hugging his arms.

"Well, Ultear showed her interest in me after Laki and Juvia stopped fighting and made a cease fire. That cease fire lasted for two weeks when Ultear started asking me out and the two started fighting her as well. Their fights would often damage the guild and everyone else so I had to stop them and told them that they should stop fighting and learn to be friends as I couldn't choose between three of them. For a month everything was quiet between and one day they told me they could share me with each other. It was rough to juggle this relationship but eventually everything worked out, I married them and we had children." Lana, Rose and Jouki chose that moment to sit on the laps of their parents, laughing and giggling as they did so. The girls barely held back their squeals at the cute display.

"As cute as this is I must ask Natsu." Makarov spoke, getting his attention "Are by any chance the Guild Master? I ask because everyone seems to respect you." Natsu smiled and put down his son and stood up while moving his coat showing a symbol representing The Ten Wizard Saints. He then turned around showing a large symbol of a red dragon and Fairy Tail's guild mark and the kanji for "Fourth Guild Master'' written on the back of his trench coat. Turning around he smirked at their expression of shock, outrage in Gray's case and in Gildarts and Makarov's case: pride. The others finally recovered as they started asking questions.

"GUILD MASTER?!"

"How is the guild still standing at this point?!"

"How did you become a Wizard Saint Flame Brain?!"

"How did you keep the guild all those years Natsu?!" Natsu simply raised his hand and the group quieted down waiting for his explanation.

"After you all disappeared we knew the h=first thing needed was a new Guild Master, at first everyone preferred Macao to be the Guild Master instead but eventually I proved myself as a Guild Master. There was a time when we had to move away to a cheaper place, many members left the guild which made our situation worse. It didn't help when they told us that the only reason they joined the guild was because of people like Erza, Mira and Laxus and told us to give up on trying to keep the guild afloat. Most of us didn't appreciate what they told us so I beat up some of them and told them to never come back. The first two years were an absolute struggle as everyone who remained did their best to supply us with the income we needed to move back to our previous location and keep it afloat so as to not lose it again." Makarov looked at Natsu with pride at the dedication that he had towards the guild

"I see, so you finally grew up and led the guild in its worst years. I must admit I did have you in my mind as the next Guild Master but waited for an appropriate time to make the decision and it seems that I was right when it came to my choices." Natsu and the rest looked surprised at that and voiced his thoughts.

"So that's why you had me as one of your candidates written in your desk when I searched your office for anything that might help me with the guild. I was genuinely expecting someone like Erza, Laxus or even the Ice Stripper. I guess now I know why you had those lessons with me about leading and strategy when I was younger." Now the Tenrou group were really shocked at that.

"You tutored Natsu so that he would be the next Guild Master?!" Erza shouted at Makarov with the elderly man stroking his beard.

"You have to admit Erza, Natsu does have the qualities of a good leader, especially when he motivated all of us during our hardest battles. And besides I would not have made that decision if I wasn't confident in his abilities. He might have been slightly immature seven years ago but you can see what these seven years have done to him if he was able to keep a guild like ours afloat and handle brats like you all. I should know, I had suffered heart attacks every time any of you came back with a huge bill on damaged properties." Makarov told them with a stern face and a shudder went through his body remembering all of the paperwork and the amount of damaged properties that his children kept making. The Tenrou group all sweat dropped at his words with most of them nervously scratching their heads at his last words. The old mage sighed as he looked back at the Fourth Guild Master.

"While I am proud and happy to see you that you have matured and became stronger Natsu, I must ask. How did you test who is ready to be S-class?" Laki shivered upon hearing his question as did Alzack and Bisca causing the rest to be confused. Natsu chuckled at that.

"Well, after two years of intense training I finally became strong enough to be a match or even surpass Erza and I created a test that allowed me to see who would be strong enough to be an S-class mage. My test included things like running from the forest, through the mountain and straight to the guild in less than 90 minutes with no breaks while carrying heavy bags, battling dangerous creatures, and using only things that they can find in their journey, should they use magic they are disqualified. After that I would have them punch rocks and trees as well as carrying heavy logs and rocks up a hill for 2 hours. They get to rest for about ten minutes before they need to find and beat up a group of rune knights with no magic. Finally they would fight me and I would decide if they were ready to be S-class. Most failed during the first test of the year as well as the second test, and only a few passed the test during the third year like Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Juvia and Ultear." He told the group nonchalantly as those mentioned shivered in fear at the memory of the grueling tasks they needed to perform while the Tenrou group looked shocked at the test, they doubted they could run from the forest and mountains without using their magic and the fact that they needed to fight creatures without any magic was extremely difficult.

"Although, now that you are all here I guess we can test our S-class hopefuls at the Tenrou again." Many in the guild sighed in relief at that while Romeo frowned at the prospect of not passing the test like they did for seven years. Natsu saw that and put his hand on his apprentice's head.

"Don't worry my apprentice, I didn't say that we wouldn't do my test. I just said that we will have to do it on Tenrou, I still need to test you to see if you are ready." Romeo nodded at that and swatted off Natsu's hand.

"Apprentice? You mean that you are training him to be another you?" Gildarts asked while nursing a mug of beer as the rest paled at the thought of two fire mages acting like Natsu and burning everything in their path. Laki giggled at their facial expressions and tried to reassure them.

"Don't worry," she told them, "Romeo is just learning under Natsu to be stronger and learn to control his new magic. He isn't trying to act like Natsu or be like he was seven years ago." That relieved some of the mages, though they wondered what this new magic was that Romeo had.

"By the way," Gajeel said, "Where's Juvia? Wasn't she supposed to be with you Salamander?" Natsu froze and his expression turned dead serious as he sighed and ushered his children away.

"Go play with Asuka and Kinana alright?" The three nodded and went off to search for the two while Natsu turned towards his friends.

"Juvia is in a critical condition in the infirmary right now." That caused their eyes to widen as Gajeel grabbed Natsu by his coat's collar and looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean in critical condition Salamander?! Why did you let her be in a critical condition?!" Natsu glared at him and took ahold of his hands and got them off.

"I did not hurt her Gajeel, she is in a critical condition because of her magic." The others were confused at that.

"What do you mean because of her magic?" Natsu sighed at that.

"Come with me and I will explain." he moved towards the infirmary with Laki and Ultear following him. The Tenrou group looked at each other but followed him nonetheless. Natsu opened the infirmary's door as they all entered the surprisingly large infirmary. Soon all of them saw a bed with Juvia lying on it, a breathing mask on her face as IVs filled with eternano and nutrients were connected to her arms. Her face looked malnourished and there was a scar on her face and a red mark of a dragon in water. Her blue hair was cut short as she slept peacefully. Gajeel was immediately at her side as she held her hand and checked her for any injuries. Soon he turned towards Natsu.

"Something is wrong with her magic and she seems to be in a coma. What happened to her?" Natsu merely took Gajeel's hands off his mate and sat down next to her as he held her hand and caressed it.

"It happened during her pregnancy." He told them as Laki and Ultear sat next to their sister wife. "She was feeling fine during the first five months besides the obvious symptoms like morning sickness and mood swings, but then she started passing out and losing control of her magic. During the last months of her pregnancy her symptoms became worse, she couldn't eat a single plate of food without throwing up, she became apathetic a few times, not responding to anyone or anything, she even attacked others seemingly without reason and would lose control of her magic more often resulting in her arms and legs turning to water without her command and she even threw up blood at times." Everyone was shocked at that and were extremely worried for their friend. Ultear continued after natsu stopped.

"When Jouki was born her symptoms seemingly disappeared and she regained her strength. She could walk and had retained some control over her magic. We thought that she was okay, but everything became worse after a year. She started having headaches and seizures, at times she would pass out and not wake up for days. What's worse is that we found out that her magical container started shrinking. Her magic reserves which were once on par with Erza's soon barely qualified for an S-class mage. As time went on her control over magic disappeared and she would send a magic attack without any control or turn to water at random, soon she started feeling weaker and she would start passing out more and more. We went to Porlyusica to see if she could help, but not even she knew what was going on with her. Sometime after Jouki's third birthday she fell into a coma and didn't wake up. We tried everything from visits to a hospital, using magic that allowed us to go in her dreams, we tried everything! But nothing worked." At this point Natsu had his head in his hands as his mates put their hands on his shoulders. Natsu put his hands on theirs and continued.

"After a while we learned that her magic container started cracking and her reserves were disappearing. What's worse is if she loses her magic completely she could die so we extracted some eternano and started feeding it to her and she started getting better at first and even woke up a few times. But after a few months the effects disappeared and she once again went into a coma. Before Jouki's fourth birthday Porlyusica told us the reason for Juvia's condition." At that Natsu had a look of immense guilt and pain on his face as he remembered what he was told confusing the guild. Seeing the distress of her husband Laki decided to continue.

"She told us that Juvia's magic had been with her since the day she was born and that removing it would cause her to suffer a slow death, which is why we are giving her eternano in the first place. She also told us that Juvia's magic while powerful, was highly unstable and is the main reason why she could use it at a level far better than anyone at the cost that her very emotions would cause disastrous storms, floods and tsunamis if she is sad or angry, and why she could turn her body to water effortlessly. By her calculations her magic would have stabilized when Juvia was 25 and she could be able to surpass Erza and Mira even if they were to work together against her, she could be able to manipulate the liquid within the person, flood entire cities and even control steam, boiling water, freeze her water, be immune to Ice magic and even control the person's blood by draining them, turning them into a puppet, use her own blood as a weapon or forge weapons out of blood and water." The group was shocked, amazed and terrified at the image of Juvia being able to do that. To achieve something of that calibre would definitely make Juvia a Wizard Saint.

"So if she could do all of that, what happened to make her like this?" Levy asked now curious as to what caused Juvia's magic to make her go to coma.

"As we said before, at age 25 her magic would have stabilized but that changed as she got pregnant when she was 20. Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer magic and his…unique physiology along with Juvia's unstable magic had some serious side effects for her. When he was conceived, Jouki was fine in her womb, but his genetic heritage made it so that he would be able to wield magic from day one of his birth, because of this Juvia suffered the side effects as her magic and Natsu's constantly fought each other during her pregnancy causing her to pass out, lose control of her own magic and start feeling sick. When Jouki was born we learned that he could use Dragon Slayer magic as well as Juvia's magic subconsciously. That however came at a cost of Juvia losing a chunk of her container. The lingering remains of Natsu's magic didn't help either, as her already unstable magic still fought them and her condition became worse as a result. Although they disappeared shortly after Jouki's second birthday, the damage was already done. Her magic, which was once the reason she was alive became a parasite in her body, slowly feeding off her life force unless we feed her eternano. Porlyusica told us that there was no way that Juvia's magic would stabilize anywhere in the future and Juvia would die within the next two to three years. We have been trying for months to find any cure for her and found nothing that could help us. Natsu's mark on her keeps her alive but for how long we don't know." Laki finished as the group looked at Natsu with sympathy, especially Gajeel as he knows that losing a mate for a dragon is like losing your own soul. For a while no one said a word as they kept silent letting the two comfort their husband and assure him that it wasn't his fault.

"Does-Does your son know this?" Lucy asked as she tried not to cry.

"No, we told Jouki that Juvia is just ill and that she would wake up soon."Natsu replied as he tried not to cry at the prospect of losing one of his mates. Everyone was silent as they slowly left the infirmary to leave the three in peace. When Lisanna closed the door to the infirmary she looked at the rest and saw the guild looking in their direction giving them sympathetic looks. Romeo approached them with a solemn look.

"I take it Natsu has told you what happened with Juvia right?" at their nods he closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's better to leave them alone for a day or two, I know you want to help them but trust me it's better to let Natsu handle it as he doesn't want to burden anyone. Until then, would you like to know what happened for the last seven years while you were away?" The group looked at each other before they looked back at him and nodded.

"Great, come with me. We have a lot of things to explain to you all." The group followed him with Wendy walking beside him as they left the guild.

**A month later.**

Natsu smiled as he saw his guild being lively like always, except this time old friends were back making the brawl that much livelier as he watched everyone try to beat each other. His apprentice was sitting at a nearby table talking with Wendy as Happy and Carla sat nearby. His children were away in a park as Laki and Ultear watched over them along with Bisca. Looking at the brawl he smirked at those in it which shockingly included people like Erza, Lucy and Evergreen along with Laxus. Taking his eyes away from the brawl he sighed as he read another paper describing an ancient powerful artifact that could grant one wish located in Bosco. He considered the option in his head but put the paper away to study another, only for a chair to hit him in the head. Taking a deep breath he turned around and saw everyone reading their magic and went to intervene.

**ZAP! FLASH!**

Only for a blue shimmering portal to appear right in the middle. The guild stood shocked for a moment before they heard gunfire coming from the portal putting them on guard. Natsu stood next to his family ready to protect them as the gunfire sounds increased. Suddenly a creature emerged from the portal followed by two more. The creatures looked like horrific mixes between different insects, one looked like a spider if it had a scorpion stinger, crab claws and a giant green sack on its head that had little spiders and scorpions emerging from it and was the size of a horse. The second looked like a bat if it had a wasp's stinger, it's jaws were unhinged to four parts and it had talons infected with some unknown disease and it was bigger than Gildarts. The third was a humanoid with the carapace of a beetle, fangs of a snake and a hideously ugly face with its eight eyes, antenna sticking out from his forehead, his hands had blades and his feet were clawed. Seeing the horrifying creatures the guild prepared to use their magic on them before a human burst forth from the portal with a big rifle in his hands as it closed behind him. The stranger fired the automatic rifle at the spider-like creature causing it to scream in pain as it shot a blob of acid towards him. He dodged it and kept firing at the creature, eventually penetrating the protective carapace, exposing its innards. Taking out an incendiary grenade he ran towards the creature and threw the grenade at the open wound. The creature screeched for a while before it exploded in a fiery mess, its innards and the sack burning as they landed on the floor with a splat. The bat creature lunged at the stranger with its talons ready but he dodged it and took out his knife at his hip and cut off one of the legs causing the stump and the leg to rot. He would have done more had the humanoid beetle not tackling him. Landing on the ground and not letting the creature bite him he saw the bat ready to fire its acid breath at him. Dodging another bite from the beetle he kicked it towards the bat as the two fell to the ground. Grabbing a new weapon from his backpack he pointed it at them and fired. The bat escaped but the beetle did not as the weapon pierced through his armor and he started disintegrating until nothing remained. The bat readied its stinger and lunged at him but the stranger ripped open a portal to the Void in front of him as the bat couldn't stop itself and entered it upon which it screeched for a brief moment as it was erased from existence itself. Closing the portal the stranger went to retrieve his weapons and put them in his backpack.

"Jeez, that's the third world that was affected by a nuclear war. I swear if I find another one I am gonna-" Stopping his monologue as he saw the guild looking at him with a mix of shock, awe and mistrust as he was about to create another portal. Traveler stood still for a moment before he smiled under his mask and waved at them.

"Hey there. Sorry for the mess, these things jumped into the portal when they saw it and I had to kill them before they caused anything bad to happen in your world so…here we are." Natsu stepped forwards as he looked at the stranger's mask with a suspicious glare.

"Who are you? And what were those creatures?" the stranger looked at him for a moment before reaching up and removing his mask and hood revealing his face to the stunned guild.

"My name is Traveler, I am you from another Fairy Tail universe and I was battling creatures in another Earthland that was a war zone where people fought mutated animals created by an oppressive organization. Those things are immune to magic so only weapons that rely on physics instead of magic work on them. Nice to meet you by the way." Traveler told him while extending his gauntlet covered hand for a hand shake. Natsu after hearing his explanation nodded and shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you as well. Man, I feel sorry for you and anyone in that world for having to battle creatures like those." Traveler looked confused.

"I am not from that world," that made Natsu raise an eyebrow "I am from a completely different Earthland and I just traveled to that aforementioned world to help the natives in their war." The moment he said that Levy was at his face looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"You can travel to different worlds? How do you do that? Show me! Show me, show me, show me!" Traveler sweat dropped at that and just showed her his gauntlets, the moment he did that Levy was looking at them, trying to see how they worked causing the guild to look at her with a weirded out look on their faces. Taking his hand away Traveler took a cautious step backwards.

"Alright Levy, take it easy. No need to get crazy because of this, I had enough crazy Levys to last me a lifetime, I don't need another one." His words confused the guild as Erza voiced her thoughts.

"I am sorry. Did you just say crazy Levy?" Traveler nodded and sat on a nearby table.

"Yeah, imagine your Levy, except she is completely crazy and obsessed with science and builds everything from reanimated animal carcasses to humans who eat those carcasses and plants that can grow inside you. It's really scary." Traveler suppressed a shudder remembering a particular yandere Levy who cut off Natsu's arms and legs, sewed pieces of his flesh to her body before killing Lucy and taking her boobs and ass and sewing them into herself. Or another Levy who went bonkers with science and accidentally created an extremely strong aphrodisiac that caused Natsu to take every single female in the guild as his mate, not to mention a Levy who turned everyone in her guild to animals and experimented on them. Natsu looked at his terrified eyes before looking at Levy's.

"I'll take your word for it, as I can already imagine our Levy being like that." Levy just pouted at that and crossed her arms, "By the way what other worlds are there besides the one you came from?" Traveler smiled at that and dug into his backpack.

"Well, there are many in fact, in most of them you go to Tenrou along with the rest and never become a Guild Master. That duty fell on Macao and his attempts were horrible, in many of the worlds he got the guild bankrupted and sold the females to sexual slavery to keep the guild afloat, that is until you found out and beat him up to the point he couldn't even move." He kept digging into his backpack and pulled out a blue orb-like device while Natsu and the guild frowned, feeling happy that Natsu was their Guild Master and not the perverted idiot. Natsu however was angry at that and wished he could kill him himself.

"Alright, this thing here will show you a world that I was in and show you how different or how similar it is to yours. Be warned it may show the events that will happen in the future." Having said that Traveler put the device on the ground and it turned on creating a large screen and the words 8-R appeared on the screen.

_An older, scarred Natsu was seen ducking behind cover as he clutched his assault rifle in his arms. All around him the town was burning as his comrades fought their opposition. Shells were fired and exploded near them with some losing their limbs or getting shrapnel into themselves. He was dressed in a black military armor with Fiore's insignia on the left breast and a steel helmet that looked like a skull on his head that also covered his face. His plasma sword at his hip as he took a deep breath._

The guild were surprised at the sight of their Guild Master wearing military clothing and wielding a futuristic weapon. Natsu himself was surprised at his other self's attire.

"Am I a soldier in that world?"

"Yeah, Lieutenant Natsu Dragneel of the fifth division of Fiore's army. Right now you and your men are defending Hargeon from the forces of Bosco that are trying to take over Fiore." The Dragon Slayer was surprised at his rank and continued watching.

_Reloading his rifle Natsu got his head out of the cover and shot at his enemies, some bullets hitting the targets, some missing completely as he barely dodged the bullets. Taking out a thermo-grenade he tossed it at the other side and ducked behind a tree as the grenade exploded with the force of three grenades at once. Seeing his chance Natsu dove into the battlefield knocking out some of the enemies with the butt of his rifle and killing a few by killing them with the plasma sword. As the dust settled and bullets missed him, Natsu once again dove behind cover, landing next to a Private and his squad._

_"Sir, what do we do? We are surrounded, we barely have enough ammo for all of us, and there are no more medics left." Natsu rubbed his head ducked as a bullet whizzed past him. Activating the scope of the rifle Natsu aimed and shot at the enemy's head, causing it to explode in a shower of gore. Ducking back Natsu reloaded his rifle and turned towards the Private._

_"Private Redfox, how many grenades do you have left?" Natsu asked him while throwing back a grenade that landed near him. Gajeel looked at his men as they gave him their grenades._

_"Around 12 grenades left sir, two are incendiary and two are shock grenades, the others are frag or flechette grenades." A shell exploded next to them causing them to duck once more as Natsu thought of a plan as he kept firing at the Bosco soldiers._

_"Give me an incendiary grenade along with a shock grenade and the flechette one. I have an idea. When I give the signal, shoot at the bundle." Complying with his words Gajeel gave Natsu the three grenades. Natsu took out a duct tape and wrapped the three grenades around a stick. Pulling the pins out of all three of them Natsu threw the bundle of grenades._

_"Now!" Taking aim Gajeel shot the bundle of grenades and they exploded showering their enemies in burning electrified nails as they screamed from pain. Some had their skins burned and their intestines spilling out._

Many winced at the brutality of the kill and some were trying to hold their lunches and not throw up at the gruesome display. Natsu looked at the faces of Romeo and Wendy and saw their horrified expressions and thanked whatever deity that was out there that none of them knew about the horrors of the world yet.

_Taking the chance Natsu got out of the cover._

_"Go! Go! Go! Into the building over there!" the squad complied as they went after their Lieutenant into the destroyed restaurant. As he entered the building Gajeel put a table on the door and put mines around the doorway. Taking cover as the enemies shot at them Natsu ordered a soldier to contact the HQ for reinforcements. Getting his radio Natsu pressed the button on the side._

_"This is Lieutenant Dragneel from the demolition squad. I repeat, this is Lieutenant Dragneel from the demolition squad, can anyone hear me?" Putting his radio down Natsu took out a grenade launcher and fired at a squad of soldiers hiding at the docks killing them instantly as they either flew back from the explosive force or were dismembered. Reloading his weapon Natsu heard the static of his radio and put it next to his ear._

_"Lieutenant Dragneel, this is Private First Class Loke Leo from Bravo team. We are surrounded at the hotel, we need help to get out of here, over."_

Now it was Lucy's turn to be surprised.

"Loke is a human? And he is a soldier?" Lucy asked Traveler as she turned towards him.

"Yeah, there are worlds in which Celestial Spirits are humans, and they live among you all as guild members in most worlds." Traveler told her as she turned back towards the screen.

_"Roger that, hold on Private. We will try to create a distraction where you can kill them, over."_

_"Understood sir, hurry up we are running out of ammo, and can't hold them any longer, over and out." Turning towards the squad Natsu hefted up his launcher and swapped it for an assault rifle._

_"Alright men, the Bravo team needs our help, we will create a distraction for the enemy and-"_

_"Sir, there is a civilian here!" One of the soldiers called out as he gestured to a little blonde haired girl wearing a torn dress with her face covered in soot and her eyes fearful as she was holding a blue kitty in her arms. She was hiding in one of the cupboards, crawling backwards when the soldier approached her._

"Is that me?!" Lucy shouted as she saw her other self. She expected her other self to appear but not as a child.

"Yeah, I was surprised at that as well, especially since that world doesn't have any magic and does not allow anyone from other worlds to use magic." Traveler stated as he drank a mug of beer that he ordered.

"That doesn't explain why I am younger in that world." Lucy told him as she pointed towards her other self who was now crying at the sight of the strangers. Traveler put down his mug and leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, you see things can be really different in other worlds and your age or gender is inconsistent. You might be a dude in another world, or you might be an old woman with grandchildren in another. In this one you were just born a lot later, or Natsu was born earlier. It's a bit confusing to be honest." Nodding after understanding what he told the guid looked back at the screen now worried for little Lucy's well-being.

_Natsu stood up and approached the cupboard and put down his rifle once he got near the girl. While he was surprised that there were still survivors in Hargeon after it was attacked two days ago, he needed to focus and bring the girl to a safe place. Approaching her, he flinched when the girl just crawled backwards, afraid of the armed men._

_"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise." Natsu tried to reassure her as he took off his helmet to show that he wasn't going to hurt her and succeeded on some level as the girl calmed down a bit and looked at him with fear. Natsu just offered his hand as the girl looked at him with hesitation._

_"Come on, it's not safe here. I can get you to safety, but I need you to trust me." The girl hesitated but she soon spoke._

_"Can you take me back home?" The girl asked as she clutched her little kitty as Natsu nodded at her._

_"I promise, I will take you back to your parents but you must trust me. What is your name?" The girl looked down as she scratched her arm._

_"I am Lucy, this is my kitty Happy." Lucy told him as she petted her cat._

_"Hi Lucy, I am Natsu. I am here to help you, so please, come with us." Lucy hesitated before she took his hand as Natsu got her out of the cupboard and into his arms. Holding her safely Natsu turned to his men._

_"Alright, squad. The reinforcements should arrive in 2 minutes. Our plan is to help Private First Class and his group and get this girl to safety. We need to make a smoke screen with our smoke grenades and get to them as fast as possible. Now move!" With that the soldiers prepared their grenades and threw it at the street and waited with bated breaths. Soon the smoke covered the area in front of them._

_"Alright move!" Clutching Lucy safely, Natsu and the others got out of the cover, into the smoke and towards the hotel where Bravo Team was hiding, dodging any gunfire. As they entered the building one of the soldiers was shot in the head as the door was closed. Putting Lucy down, Natsu-_

All of sudden a static filled the screen as the device malfunctioned.

"Hey, what happened? It was getting good." One of the members said as they turned towards Traveler who grumbled and went to inspect the device.

"Sorry about that. This thing tends to malfunction during the viewing. I haven't fixed it fully yet." Traveler told them as he tinkered with the device and put it back down on the ground. The screen was back again this time showing Natsu holding Lucy while shooting at the enemies in the streets.

_Putting Lucy down behind him, Natsu took aim with the scope and shot a precision bolt at one of the soldiers causing his head along with his neck to explode in shower of gore as the bolt pierced him and hit another one behind him. Unfortunately a stray bullet hit his thigh as he shouted in pain and ducked back while clutching the wound._

_"Sir, are you alright?" Gajeel asked as he gave his superior officer a gauze and pincers. Natsu took the pincers and pulled out the bullet as Gajeel wrapped up the wound. Hissing as he moved Natsu took out a grenade launcher put in an acid round. Taking aim he fired it at the group of three as the round exploded with the Bosconians screaming in pain as their skin and clothes melted off from the highly corrosive acid. His men kept firing at their enemies, occasionally hitting some of them as one of his own had his head exploded from a sniper round._

The guild flinched at the gore and violence being shown. While the newer members weren't so shocked at the deaths considering the fact they went to a mission where they had to kill people, the Tenrou group were horrified at what they were seeing.

"So much death and violence." Wendy stated while barely able to look at the screen fearing another gory death. Romeo just put his hand on her shoulder, understanding her situation. When he first went to a quest, it turned bad for him when he was kidnapped by a group of crazed maniacs who ate people. He barely survived and had to kill the maniacs, he wasn't the same for a few days and only went back to quests after Natsu comforted him

_"Shit! Sniper!" Loke exclaimed as he took out his own sniper and waited for a perfect opportunity. When the shot was heard he got out and shot at the enemy sniper. Things got worse though as he saw more Bosco soldiers start arriving._

_"Lieutenant, we can't hold them any longer! We need backup now!" Loke shouted before he fell back as a bullet hit him in the head, killing him. Looking at the downed officer then at his men and finally at the scared Lucy, Natsu didn't know what to do. Reloading his rifle he turned to his men._

_"Keep firing, the evac will be here at any moment. Use everything you have to-"_

_SCRAAAAAATCH_

_A tear appeared as Traveler emerged from it with a rifle that looked more like a machine gun, instantly putting Natsu and his squad on guard. Taking out a flash grenade he threw it at the enemies blinding them for a moment, which was enough for Traveler as he aimed and shot down each Bosco soldier while standing at the open. The Bosconians fired at him but their bullets simply fell to the ground after hitting his mask and hoodie. Turning towards Natsu he pointed towards the building behind them._

_"Take cover! It's gonna get hot in here." Deciding to trust the stranger, Natsu took Lucy in his arms and ran as best as he could with a wounded thigh towards the building, his soldiers following him. Turning back, Traveler took aim and shot a single bullet towards each enemy he saw. The 75 cal. bullets exploded the moment they hit their targets causing the soldiers to lose their torsos, heads, arms and legs as they died instantly. One Bosco soldier took out an RPG and fired it at him, only for Traveler to catch the rocket and throw it back towards him, creating an explosion that killed several soldiers. Watching from their cover Natsu was amazed at the weaponry, armor and skill that this stranger had. Suddenly a voice was heard in his radio and he took it out._

_"Lieutenant Dragneel, this is Hawk-1. We are here to evacuate you, the bombing will be in a few minutes, over."_

_"Hawk-1, we have a civilian here, land near the docks, we will be there in 20 seconds, over." Natsu said as he adjusted his rifle and after putting Happy on his backpack, held Lucy in his arms._

_"Affirmative, we will be awaiting you at the docks, over and out."_

_"Alright everyone. The evac is here. Run to the docks as fast as you can and don't look back! Close your eyes Lucy." Lucy nodded and hid her face in his chest as he and his squad ran towards the docks. Ignoring the pain in his thigh, Natsu ran as best as he could while still holding Lucy. As they neared the docks they saw the helicopters land as they all ran towards the doors. Giving Lucy to one of the soldiers, Natsu got on the helicopter himself and sat on one of the seats._

_"Alright, that's everyone! Let's get out of here, now!" The helicopter started taking off as Natsu held Lucy tightly and watched as the jet planes dropped bombs on the destroyed Hargeon. Traveler took his chance and created a portal to the void and jumped through it just as the bombs landed near him._

The device turned off and the screen disappeared. Taking the device and putting it in his backpack, Traveler turned towards the guild to see their reactions. Many had looks of awe and shock at his prowess, while others had looks of unease at the gore and death that they saw.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that Juvia is missing. Care to tell me why?" The guild froze as Natsu narrowed his eyes at him and gestured to him to follow to the infirmary.

"Well," Romeo spoke breaking the silence "Things aren't gonna be the same are they?"

* * *

Jouki smiled as Juvia, now feeling better than before hugged him and his father, as well as his half siblings. After explaining Juvia's situation to Traveler he went to one of the more advanced worlds and came back with a serum that could help Juvia, although it would take a while before she recovered completely. Smiling at the cute display Traveler looked back at the blueprints of the MPC, and every other advanced technology that he gave to Levy, who was running back and forth trying to get every essential element possible.

"Calm down there Levy. No need to make a mistake and cause the device to explode. That can have catastrophic consequences." Levy didn't seem to hear him as she immediately started assembling the portal creator. Shaking his head at that Traveler stood up and put on his hood and mask.

"Well," he spoke, getting the guild's attention "It was fun talking to you guys, but I gotta go. I still need to see if any world needs help." Natsu, after breaking away from the hug, approached Traveler and extended his hand.

"Thank you. You saved one of my mates from death, you don't know how much this means to me." Traveler shook his hand and nodded before he tore open a portal to the void. Before he stepped through though he turned back to give one last advice.

"Make sure that Levy doesn't go crazy over the blueprints and be careful with the MPC. You don't know what might appear on the other side. Oh, and if you see another group and their world is 200-AB or 137-C, try to befriend them. I will see you all some other time." With that he jumped into the portal and appeared in another Earthland, this time however the landscape was utterly decimated, bodies of dark mages lay around the battlefield. Walking over the bodies Traveler saw a giant crater and went towards it. What he saw inside was a corpse of Natsu, his left arm cleaved off and his body looked like it was put through a blender, and yet he had a peaceful smile on his face. Traveler had a look full of sorrow on his face as he went to the corpse of Natsu and gently picked him up.

"Let's get you to your friends for a proper funeral." Opening a blue portal with a wave of his hand, Traveler went through it, lamenting the fact that he once again couldn't save another Natsu from sacrificing himself for his friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Quirkless Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless kid with big ambitions, when an accident leaves him near the death's door and his hopes all but dashed. An unusual being offers him a second chance to be a hero. A quirkless hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a crossover with BNHA. I like the series so I decided to make one, okay.

**Bonus chapter: The Quirkless Hero.**

**Universe: 9-D.**

**Musutafu, Japan.**

Are people really born as equals? Some say no, after all how could they be born equal if they are suffering from things like poverty, racism, starvation and ostracizing? Some will say yes, they are equal for they are all humans, they have the same color of blood, they live in the same world and they are not monsters or any other beings, the fact that some say that they are unequal is just a matter of bad luck, unfortunate events and bad decisions. In a normal world, this would have been the case of people just wanting to have at least a portion of a good life.

But in this world, the answer to the question might as well be obvious. No, they aren't born equal. Ever since the days when the glowing baby was born in China the supernatural became normal, the impossible was now possible and the wishes of people to have power was now granted. Quirks, the evolutionary step of humanity changed the very course of history. No longer were powers like teleportation, laser eyes or super strength mere fantasy, now everything was reality. Pro-heroes, people whose job is to help others started appearing a few decades after the resulting chaos of quirks to bring order, help others, stop any terrorist from committing horrible atrocities, or even do simple tasks like helping a girl with her cat, doing public service or just helping people, risking their lives and wanting nothing in return. The first generation of pro-heroes was all about that, helping people and receiving nothing but smiles of gratitude in return.

As the years went by though those with the right mind could see that the concept of a pro-hero became twisted, perverted, no longer as righteous and noble as it was before. The other problem was one that was probably more inhumane, the matter of the 20% of population that were considered second-class by most: Quirkless people.

He should know it, after all he had suffered enough in his life to know that people are horrible when it comes to certain things. Yet even now, despite the fact that he knew all of that…

"It's Kamui Woods!" he is still amazed by the pro-heroes. Izuku Midoriya, a fifteen year old Junior High School student watched the battle between Kamui Woods and the villain with a quirk that allowed him to alter his size. He held a notebook and a pencil in his hands and wrote everything in it. Around him the crowd watched in awe as the rising star Kamui Woods used his quirk to try to put down the villain. After a while however he came to a stop on a crane and the crowd went wild.

"He is going to use it!"

"His ultimate move!"

Izuku however watched silently and whispered "Lacquered-

"LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON!" Holding his arm up the crowd watched as it turned to many wood branches and began to surround the villain's head, just as he was about to rip them off…

"Canyon Cannon!" A giant woman wearing a purple and white outfit shouted as she ran and performed a flying kick towards the villain right in the face. Because he was caught off-guard he was instantly down for the count as the male photographers were now taking their chances to take pictures of the new pro-hero. The new heroine stood up and spoke.

"Hello, I am Mt. Lady. Today is the day of my debut." She winked and accentuated her ass "Pleased to be your ass-quaintance." Soon after however she turned to her normal size and held the handcuffed villain enjoying the praise and attention that she had as Kamui Woods sat depressed behind her. Izuku, unlike the crowd, just wrote everything down quietly before he closed his notebook and went towards his school. Had he paid attention however he would have noticed a flash of light appear on one of the rooftops or the figure that emerged from the light. Nevertheless he continued on unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

"Alright everyone this is your third year and as such it is time for you to think of your future." A teacher said as he held the papers that had everyone's application towards the academy that they wanted to go to. But as soon as he said those words he simply threw the papers into the air.

"Who am I kidding, you are all going to apply to hero academies!" at that the entire class activated their quirks, some good, some subpar and some absolutely mundane. Izuku just simply raised his hand and sat quiet.

"Yes, yes your quirks are all wonderful. Now sit down and be quiet!" The teacher told them only to be interrupted by another person.

"Oi teach. Don't put me with all these extras!" an arrogant voice said revealing a spiky blonde haired kid with red eyes as he rested his feet on his desk. This was Bakugo Katsuki. His comment made the other angry.

"Who the hell are you calling extras Bakugo?!"

"Yeah, you aren't the only one with a quirk!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Back off, you extras!" Bakugo said with a mocking grin and a condescending voice. Izuku just looked at him with a hard stare as the teacher spoke.

"Ah, Bakugo. You are going to U.A. correct?" The class shut up at once when they heard that with some gasping and looking at him in awe.

"UA?! The top hero academy in Japan?!"

"I heard only one in ten pass the initiation."

"He is seriously going to attend the academy?!" Bakugo simply smirked and stood up.

"Hell, yeah. I aced the mock test and I will breeze through the initiation as well. I will be the first in this goddamn school to get into U.A. and I will be the best Pro-hero there ever was!" Izuku simply rolled his eyes as he heard that honestly Bakugo could pass the initiation. After all, his quirk was the strongest in their class, the ability to sweat nitro-glycerin like fluid from his hands and cause it to explode is something amazing, anyone wielding a quirk like that could easily be among the top 5 best Pro-heroes. Unfortunately, it was at the hands of someone who bullied the weak and looked down on the quirkless like they were something that should not live. If there was anything that Izuku was certain about, is that Bakugo is easily fit to be a villain or someone worse than the current Number Two hero Endeavor. He was about to open his notes to study the quirks but the teacher then called out.

"I recall Midoriya applied to U.A. as well." That sentence caused Izuku to sit straighter as the other teens looked at him before they started laughing and pointing mockingly at him.

"Midoriya? Seriously? What does he hope to accomplish?!"

"As if a quirkless can get anywhere!"

"Why don't you just give up, Midoriya!"

The condescending words made something boil in Izuku but he just ignored it and tried to ignore the others as well. Unfortunately, one other person did not like it more than anyone else.

"DEKU!" Jumping away as Bakugo made explosions on his desk, Izuku fell on his butt and looked up at the angry face of Bakugou and the mocking faces of everyone, including the teachers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING APPLYING TO U.A. YOU BASTARD! YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING QUIRK, YOU WEAK, USELESS FUCKER!" The ever impatient Bakugo roared as he held Izuku by his collar. The green haired boy gulped as he steeled his nerves.

"T-they removed that rule for this year Kacchan. I-I just have to work hard to get in the academy." The class only laughed at that as Katsuki glared at him.

"Like hell you will, you useless shit!" Sparks going off in his hands as he raised his fist about to hit him only to be stopped by an extended hand. The teacher stopped the ruckus even though he wanted the quirkless kid to be shown his place.

"That is enough, you two. Bakugo, get back to your seat, you two Midoriya. The use of quirks is prohibited in schools." Growling Bakugo let go of Izuku and sat back as did Izuku with the class continuing. Izuku however felt someone watching him and looked at the window and for a brief moment saw someone wave at him from the tree, but once he blinked he saw nothing. Shaking his head he focused back at the lesson.

* * *

After a few hours the school ended and most of the high schoolers left the class with the exception of Izuku as he placed his stuff in a bag, his mind still on the figure he saw in the tree. He was cut off from his musings when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was forced to turn around to an angered face of Bakugou and his notes snatched from him.

"H-hey, give that back." He tried to get it back only for the goon to throw towards Bakugo who opened it and began to laugh once he read the contents.

"Hero Analysis? Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady. What the hell are you trying to do Deku?! Think these little notebooks can help you get to U.A.?!" Bakugo told him while laughing as Izuku felt the boiling rage, but pushed it down not wanting to get beaten up. That would have been pathetic but if you are someone like Izuku who wasn't fit physically and a bully like Bakugo who could give you third degree burns with his quirk and not even break a sweat, it was understandable. Even if he caught him off guard and ran, he would still see him the next day and get beaten up again. Izuku knew that and just tried to get his notes back.

"I-it's not fun to steal from someone Kacchan. Now g-give it back." Izuku told him as Bakugo just smirked at him and held the notebook between his hands…before he burned it with his book, damaging it much to Izuku's shock before he threw it out the window. He then put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, snapping him out of the shock.

"Listen here you damn Deku. Every great hero has an origin story and I'll have mine as the only one from his school who made it to U.A. Now here's what you are going to do you bastard, so listen carefully." Izuku's clothes sizzled under Bakugo's palm as he gave him a smile that promised pain "Don't you dare apply to U.A. Got it?!" Izuku nodded hastily as he could feel the heat from Bakugo's hand already reaching the skin. Bakugo and his goons laughed at him and pushed him towards the wall as he just stared at them. Bakugo stopped near the door however and looked at him with a condescending smirk.

"You know, if you want to be a hero and have a quirk so badly, take a swan dive off the roof and pray to be reborn with a quirk in the next life." With that Bakugo left unaware of the look of rage and hatred on Izuku's face. His rage was just about ready to explode as he struggled to calm down. His fists clenched and unclenching as he took his backpack and went outside to collect his notebook. Going to the back of the school, he found his notebook lying near the pond. He picked it up and looked on with a blank face at its damaged state. He stared at it for a moment and clenched it in his hands as he took deep breaths, before he heard a twig snap behind him. Quickly turning around he saw a hooded, masked figure looking at him behind the fence. Izuku stared at the stranger and felt unnerved.

"Uh, hello?" the figure did not respond as he just waved at him causing Izuku to blink before the stranger seemingly disappeared scaring Izuku. Not willing to take any chances, Izuku ran for the exit looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed and ended up at a sewer tunnel. He stopped and hid behind the wall and calmed his nerves and looked back to see if he escaped, because of that he didn't hear the manhole lid move and a slimy being emerged from it looking at him with its one eye. Izuku was startled when he was covered by a slime and looked down to see that his lower body was covered fully in slime as it reached up to his neck and towards his mouth. He struggled to get it off only for his hands to be restrained by the slime.

"Quit struggling. It will only hurt for a moment." The slime villain said as he continued to spread the slime around Izuku. The boy tried to get out as he started losing consciousness from the lack of air…until a booming voice sounded.

"TEXAS SMASH!" a whirlwind appeared as the slime was pushed off of him but he just fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Can someone without a quirk be a hero?" The muscled form of All-Might, the number one Pro-hero and the Symbol of Peace stopped as heard Izuku's question. After saving the boy and waking him up, All-Might signed his notebook and was about to go away when he latched onto his pants and ended up soaring through the air along with All-Might. Now on a rooftop he was about to jump to another and go about his business when he heard the question. Izuku simply continued as he looked down, not seeing the hero get covered in smoke.

"I want to know if I can be a hero without a quirk. I want nothing like fame or glory. I just want to help, that's all. I want to know that I have a chance to do so despite everyone mocking me so I ask once again" Lifting his head Izuku was about to ask the question again only to see smoke in the hero's place. Soon the smoke dispersed and an extremely thin man was seen wearing All-Might's clothes. His face was sunken with his eyes hollowed showing only his pupils. His entire body looked like he ate nothing or at least ate very little. Izuku just stared and could only mutter out an "Eh? Who are you? Where's All-Might?"

"I am All-Might." The stranger said with blood coming out of his mouth scaring Izuku a little. Snapping out of his shock with his mind running a mile a minute he just rubbed his eyes and muttered.

"How?"

"Well, you know the guys at the pools who hold their breaths to hide their bellies? It's the same for me, kid. As for why I am like this, well let's just say that I fought someone who proved to be my match." The stranger said as he lifted up his shirt exposing a gruesome scar that was on his stomach. Izuku flinched upon seeing it and barely held back his vomit at the sight of a scar like that.

"Toxic Chainsaw?"

"No, someone more powerful than that crook. I lost most of my stomach and my left lung, my face is like this due to multiple operations and I can only be a hero for three hours at most." Izuku processed all of that information and nodded at that before he remembered something.

"I understand but you haven't answered my first question." Honestly he dreaded the answer, but believed the number one hero would at least tell him that it was possible.

"My answer is no, you can't." Something cracked in Izuku as he heard the words.

"Being a pro-hero is more than just having a quirk kid, it means risking our lives daily to save someone, and most of us survive dangerous situations because of our quirks. So no, I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk." Izuku just looked down as he clenched his fist till the knuckles turned bone-white, his face unreadable as he remembered everything.

" _ Hey, look! It's the quirkless freak!" _

" _ Who the hell does he think he is attending the same school as those with quirks?" _

" _ I am so sorry Izuku!" _

" _ I have no son! And until you get rid of him I am not coming back!" _

" _ Look at you Deku! So pathetic! Ha!" _

" _ He is weak anyway! Let's beat him up!" _

" _ Look, the whore and her freak of a son are here." _

" _ I don't understand why she won't disown him." _

" _ Must have cheated on her husband if her son is quirkless." _

" _ Just give up, you can't do anything!" _

" _ Ha, a quirkless hero? As if! You quirkless people are useless!" _

" _ Just die and stop shaming your mother, you bastard." _

" _ If you want a quirk so badly, swan dive off the roof and pray to be reborn with a quirk in your next life." _

" _ You can't be a hero without a quirk." _

The years of being told to give up, being told that his dream was hopeless, the tears and apologies of his mother that gave him no comfort, the harsh glares and beatings from his father who left them because he couldn't stand having a quirkless son, the bullying he endured at the hands of Bakugo and others just because he didn't have power like them, being laughed at, mocked and humiliated by all around him simply because he was quirkless, the insults being thrown at his mother because she had a quirkless son and finally the many times he has been told to kill himself so as to not shame his parents. Yet he held on because he knew he had a chance, even if it was small.

"It's not wrong to dream kid, you just need to be realistic." All-Might said as he offered a small comfort which only made things worse "You can be a police officer, sure it's not respected, but you can still help people." As he said that he left the rooftop via the stairs leaving Izuku to his thoughts as he stood in one place. A sea of blood red rage boiling in him, dripping into his soul little by little, a roaring in his ears as he remembered every worst thing in his life that happened. His mind filled with dark thoughts as he looked at the edge of the rooftop, his heart filling with darkness, demanding revenge before he unclenched his fists and released a breath. He lifted his head, his face emotionless, his eyes no longer bright and cheerful with his right eye slowly turning red and stance relaxed as he took out his burned notebook and after looking at it for a while threw it off the roof and went towards the stairs, just wanting to go home and rest.

* * *

Natsu didn't know what to think of this world right now. He just wanted to see another Fairy Tail world but because his gauntlets malfunctioned from time to time, he ended up in this one. At first he was interested, especially when he saw people in costumes running around and fighting other people in costumes, but quickly became uninterested once he realized how bad everything was. He knew from experience that everything that may look good and innocent may actually be corrupt and decayed from within. So surprise-surprise, this world was no exception. The so called heroes are naught but attention seekers with only select few doing it just to help, people judged each other based on quirks and not their personalities, and the 20% that didn't have a quirk were discriminated and treated as second class with some committing suicide or being killed by their parents, friends or relatives.

He considered leaving this world, until he saw him, writing on his notebook and showing innocence and determination that reminded him of most of the good versions of himself in the multiverse. Something in him seemed different compared to everyone else in this world. He followed him and saw him being bullied for having a dream that he couldn't achieve because he had no power like them. He scoffed at that, if that were true then who are they to talk shit about him, most of them had useless quirks anyway, aside from the blonde who reminded him of that asshole Natsu he met while traveling through worlds. He saw the kid now known as Izuku be bullied and told to kill himself and his works destroyed. The most troubling part was the kid's emotions and mental state, his mask allowed him to see many things, including the emotional spectrum of the person, and allowed him to read people's thoughts by accessing their brain waves. And the kid's state was not good in any way. He watched him be saved by the so-called "Symbol of Peace" and followed both of them, all the while his gear allowed him to stay invisible and remove his presence. He heard the kid ask the question and saw the hero's secret form and was almost certain that he would say yes.

He didn't and Natsu lost much of the respect he had for the hero. Yet it was Izuku who he watched as he saw him go through a turmoil and even heard his thought of suicide and stood ready in case the kid jumped. Instead he threw away his notebook and he caught it before it fell to the ground and watched Izuku leave. He read his notes and they were nothing short of amazing, the attention to detail and the theories surrounding every quirk was quite amazing, and to think that it was a journal number thirteen. He could only imagine what the kid wrote in the previous ones. Putting the notebook away in his backpack he went to find Izuku only to hear an explosion that was a city block away from him. He contemplated whether to go there or not but saw the kid was there and watched from the shadows.

* * *

Izuku watched everything with uninterested eyes, his interest in heroes no longer there as he just looked at the events with bored eyes. He saw the Sludge villain and felt a mild anger at the sight of him. Looking around he saw, much to his disgust that the pro-heroes were standing in one place and was even more disgusted when he heard their conversation.

"We need to wait for someone with a suitable quirk." Looking up, he saw Mt. Lady stuck between two buildings, unable to do anything. He heard an explosion and saw Bakugo inside the Sludge Villain letting off explosions, he had a fearful expression which caused Izuku's eyes to widen. Looking around he saw All-Might in his true form, standing there and watching everything and felt his faith in pro-heroes shatter as the Symbol of Peace just watched everything and remembered the words.

" _ We risk our lives to save people." _

Looking back at Bakugou, he wanted to do something, anything! His mind told him to let the boy suffer and die, but his heart told him to save his former friend. What kind of person would he be if he let him die? No better than the ones who tormented him. Making up his mind, Izuku jumped over the barrier and ran to save Bakugo, his legs moving on their own as the others shouted at him.

"Kid, get back here!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Izuku didn't listen as he neared the villain and threw his backpack at its eye. The zips opened and a pen hit the eye as the villain screamed and stopped moving. Izuku moved to the sludge and started removing what he could. Looking at Bakugo's face he kept moving the sludge eventually freeing his mouth.

"Deku?! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Izuku glared at him as he kept removing the sludge.

"I don't know! My legs moved on their own, so shut up and let me help you!" Yes, even as he looked at the one of the people he hated, he still wanted to be a hero. All-Might heard him and was wide-eyed. Here was a quirkless kid who just went to risk his life to save someone even though he might die. He suddenly felt foolish for not holding himself true to his words as he tried to puff himself up. Up above Natsu watched everything and smiled in pride when he heard Izuku say that. He was right, this kid was special, no wonder he reminded him of other good Natsus. However, neither could have foreseen what would happen next. Izuku finally removed the sludge from Bakugo's left arm and went for the right one…only for his right arm to be covered in sludge all the way up to his shoulder. Bakugo's left arm was covered again just as he was about to let off an explosion.

"Not so fast!" The Sludge villain said as he shifted. Izuku tried to pull his arm back. Only for the villain to create rows of sharp teeth around the limb-

**CHOMP!**

-and proceeded to bite off Izuku's right arm right up to the socket, leaving nothing but a bloody stump where the arm used to be. Izuku looked on in shock like the crowd as the heroes watched in horror as the villain morphed his sludge into a blade-

**SLASH!**

-and cut off Izuku's left leg, blood spurting out as Izuku fell to the ground letting out a blood curdling scream. The cut off limb was covered by the villain' sludge and consumed. The villain didn't stop there as he lifted Izuku up using his sludge. The sludge glowed orange from within and went towards Izuku-

**BOOM!**

A large explosion happened as Izuku was thrown back by the explosion, barely alive. The villain laughed as he saw the looks of horror on the faces of everyone. That was until a hooded, masked stranger appeared as he caught Izuku in his arms. The stranger pulled out a syringe and injected it into Izuku and put him down on the ground. The next moment he was in front of the villain as his hand was within the villain grasping Bakugou before he ripped the boy out of his prison. Bakugo was thrown back as he breathed in fresh air. The villain opened his mouth only for the stranger to grab his eye…and then he started screaming as the stranger squeezed his eye causing it to pop, the blood spurting out of the hole as he thrashed around wildly. The crowd watched as the stranger jumped away and pulled out grenades and threw them towards the villain. The grenades exploded the moment they hit the sludge and the villain screamed in agony as it began to burn. The plasma fire slowly burned the villain to ash as the stranger went towards Izuku's body and lifted him up and was approached by the heroes.

"What the hell did you do?!" Kamui Woods shouted at him before he was Spartan kicked with enough force that it cracked his ribs and sent him flying back to a building and embedded to a wall. Death Arms tried to arrest him only to have his hand crushed as he screamed and held his hand.

"Out of my way!" the stranger shouted as he jumped away towards the rooftops, towards the hospital. Among the crowd All-Might watched him go and felt many things. Anger, shame, disappointment…and all of them directed at himself.

* * *

Inko Midoriya sat next to her son's bed, crying as she beheld his form. He had bandages all over his body, some had blood in them, his right arm and left leg missing. His face now had a large burn scar that covered nearly the entire right side of his face, his right eye socket hidden by bandages. His remaining limbs had burn and laceration scars. There was a contraption on his mouth that, by the doctor's words would keep his shattered lower jaw together. His hair was cut short and there was little left of his skin near the stomach and chest, to the point that his ribs could be seen. An IV drip was near his bed and attached to his left arm. The heart monitor showed steady heartbeats and the other life support machines were working to keep him alive. Inko held her son's left hand and caressed it as tears kept flowing from her eyes. Just a few days ago she saw him be mutilated horribly by a villain and rushed to a hospital once she was told where he was. Now as she looked at his form she knew he had extremely low chances of surviving, and even if he did survive, any future plans that he might have had would be ruined thanks to his condition. As she kept crying the door opened and a doctor came in holding a clipboard and his expression grim as he looked at the crying mother. Steeling himself he approached her.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" Inko lifted up her tear stained face and looked up at the doctor "I have good news and bad news concerning your son's condition. Which one would you like to hear first?" Inko wiped her face and tried to calm herself down.

"The good news."

"The good news is that the mysterious figure who brought him here had injected him with a strange serum that kept him alive. Not only that, any brain injury that he had is no more, furthermore your son is incredibly resilient. Most patients would have died from these kinds of injuries within twelve hours, but your son is still alive and his condition is slowly but surely is getting better. If we are lucky he should wake up in several days." The doctor told her while sounding genuinely amazed as Inko nodded and asked the next question.

"A-a-and the b-bad news?" The doctor sighed and looked at his clipboard.

"Bad news is that we couldn't find anyone that had a quirk which could regenerate your son's limbs, and we also couldn't find a way to fix his lower jaw without causing more problems. Moreover, there were no organ donors to fix his destroyed liver and left lung as well as the damaged skin. That's not including the problem with the cost of the operation." The doctor told her with sorrow in his voice as Inko barely held herself together.

"H-how m-much?"

"1 850,000 Yen. Your insurance only covers around 25,000 Yen, not counting the use of the life support machines and the medication used to keep him alive." Inko's eyes widened as tears escaped once more as the doctors bowed and left.

"I am sorry, ma'am." Inko was left with her son as she held her son's hand.

"Hisashi, why did you leave your son when he needed you?" How could she cover the costs with her salary? Her husband could only send enough for them to keep their home. Even if she paid back the full amount she and her son would have to live on the streets and that was practically impossible with Izuku's condition.

"I could help you if you want." A voice called out as Inko sat up and saw the stranger whom she recognized as the one who brought her son to the hospital. He was sitting on the window and as he stood up and sat on the opposite side of the bed. His appearance intimated her and he tried to calm her down.

"Now calm down, miss. I am not going to hurt you or your son." Inko shook in one place as she tried to calm down.

"You-You a-are the one who saved him and brought him here." The stranger nodded as he took off his mask and hood allowing her to see his scarred face, short salmon hair and onyx eye. He placed his mask on the chair next to him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I helped your son because I saw potential in him to greatness, and I heard your problem so I came here to both help your son in recovery as well help you cover the costs." Inko's eyes widened at his words and felt doubts about this offer, on one hand her son could recover and the costs would be covered, on the other this sounded too good to be true, especially since someone wanted to help her son achieve 'greatness'. Natsu saw her expression and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"You have doubts and I understand that, but please trust me and hear me out so I can help you and your son." Inko hesitated but nodded nonetheless and he smiled and held a syringe in hand filled with glowing blue liquid.

"Good, now let's begin." With that he injected Izuku with the syringe and waited for the effects to take place. Inko watched with wide eyes as the burn wounds on Izuku's arm and leg as well as his torso healed up and even some of the skin grew back, the burn scar on his face lessened until it only covered his right eye and near the nose. The heart monitor showed steady and normal beats and while there were still scars on his body, it was not as bad as before. Finally, a groan was heard as Izuku opened his eye.

"Mmmph, memm am mI (What, where am I?)?" Izuku tried to say but the contraption kept his mouth shut. His eyes snapped open and his eyes darted around until a familiar voice was heard.

"I-IZUKU! Oh I am so glad you are awake!" His mother said as she hugged him, being mindful of his injuries as Izuku just lay there and tried to hug his mother only to see he could use only his left arm.

"Mhmh? Mmnmph hppnd? (Mom? What happened?)" Izuku's eyes widened and he tried to bring his right arm to his face, only to feel nothing. He looked towards his right arm and saw nothing but a stump where his arm was supposed to be.

"MHMHM?! NPMHM MNMHM MN MNHN?! (MY ARM?! WHERE IS MY ARM?!)" Izuku started hyperventilating as his eyes widened and the heart monitor beeps constantly in response. Inko saw her son's state and tried to calm him down.

"Izuku, sweetie! Please calm down!" It didn't work and she tried again…only for a gauntlet covered hand to slap Izuku on the back of his head. Izuku yelped as he brought his left arm to rub the spot and looked towards Natsu.

"Knock it off kid. Your jaw is broken and you need to calm down, lest you suffer a heart attack and worry your mother more." Izuku just blinked as he stared at the stranger and pointed his finger at him.

"Mhhh? Mhhh mhng mhhgn? (You? Who are you?)" Izuku asked him as he looked at the strangely familiar gear the stranger had.

"Izuku, this man here saved you and brought you here, as well as helping you recover." Izuku looked on in surprise at that and nodded towards the stranger yet still had a puzzled look on his face. Natsu instead smiled towards him.

"You are probably wondering why I helped you, aren't you?" Izuku furrowed his brows but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, kid. I am gonna explain everything from the start and I need you two to be open minded on what I say and hear me out till the end of the explanation, alright?" The two looked at each other before looking back at him and nodded.

"Good, listen carefully because this is important." Natsu stood up and cleared his throat.

"I am not from this world." The two looked at him confused, "I am from an alternate reality." THAT caused them to look at him like crazy.

* * *

"And that is my story." Natsu stood in front of a slide show to help him explain why he was here in their world instead of a different one. Inko was rubbing her head as she registered the information given to her while Izuku's eyes were full of wonder and excitement as Natsu explained everything to them.

"So let me get this straight." Inko said finally getting rid of the headache "The Multiverse is something that actually exists." Natsu nodded at that "And you are one of the people who was able to find a way to see and travel to different worlds." He nodded once more "And the reason why you are here is due to your device malfunctioning and bringing you here instead of a world from your multiverse." Natsu nodded while putting the projector and everything else into his backpack "And you only stayed because Izuku reminded you of the good versions of you?" He nodded while pulling out a familiar notebook.

"Yeah. I stayed because I wanted to help your son achieve his dream." Izuku's eyes widened as Natsu held his burnt 'Hero Analysis Book №13" ad gave it to him. Izuku took it with his remaining arm and stared at its cover.

"Why though?" Inko asked the question that was in Izuku's mind causing him to look up at Natsu.

"Your son has the heart of a true hero, he went to save someone who bullied him when all other heroes were just standing nearby doing nothing. He could have just let him die for all the times he was bullied yet he chose to save him knowing of the risks that he would suffer. He went to save someone who told him to kill himself when he could have just gone to his home. He said it himself, his legs moved on their own, something that many heroes in the multiverse have done." Inko's eyes widened at the part where he was bullied and told to kill himself and she looked at her son's face to see if it was true.

"Is what he said true Izuku? Did Bakugo really bully you and told you to commit suicide?" Izuku was unable to look at his mother's face which now had few tears as he just nodded. Inko just stood there and then she brought her son into a hug one which he returned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Izuku just looked away as Natsu decided to answer for him.

"Well, consider his position." Inko turned her attention to him "He is a quirkless kid, and from what I learned, those that are quirkless are considered second-class citizens in most parts of the world, if he were to say anything to the principal or someone else, chances are he will be ignored and his bullying will get worse to shut him up or "put him in his place" as they say. I read the reports on any quirkless getting bullied or mistreated, and in all of them there reports of them "being unlucky", "seeking attention", or just plain "they deserved it for being born" and many committed suicide at ages 14-22 or were abandoned, disowned or killed by their parents, some of them being children who were no older than 5 because they were "diagnosed" as quirkless." Natsu snarled in disgust at that word as did Izuku, it was like being quirkless was a disease.

"All of them were written by those who bullied them or those who were higher up to ensure the quirkless "knew their place". Besides, if Izuku did tell you of his bullying chances are Bakugo will just bring him to a secluded place and continue to beat him up." By the time he finished explaining Inko's and Izuku's eyes were wide with horror at what they were told. Inko having no idea that people could be so cruel as to kill their own children and Izuku only now realizing how lucky he is if many like him took their own life at his age.

"That's one of the reasons I want to help him. Izuku needs to be a hero, to show that the quirkless aren't worthless and to finally stop the horrors that are happening to them. He needs to be a Symbol of Hope not only to them but to the rest of the world and I will help him, but in his current condition I will have to augment him." Izuku's eyes lit up at Natsu's words especially towards the augment part. Inko wasn't so thrilled.

"W-what do you mean by augment?" Natsu just pulled out a robot arm from his backpack and simply smiled.

"Robot limbs and enhancements, and you are lucky Izuku, because of the circumstances that you caused when you went to save Bakugou while the heroes just stood there press around the world are starting to doubt the heroes, and it's causing a global uproar. Because of this UA has moved their initiation for a year, meaning we have plenty of time to train and for you to get used to your limbs that I will give you." Izuku was surprised at that before he gained a determined look and clenched his fist.

"Lmnhng hg n m phnh! (Let's do this!)"

* * *

"Even now, after two months have passed, the heroes all over the world are no longer trusted as they once were." The news reporter replied shifting through papers as he stared at the camera, the screen showed the happening of that day "The report of a quirkless high school teen rushing to save the hostage while the heroes stood idly by and being mutilated while the same heroes did not help him is still talked about globally. Strangely, many heroes from America, Japan, Canada, Germany, Poland, Switzerland, UK and Russia are praising the kid for willing to risk his life to save another person, while also criticizing him for recklessly charging in without a plan. The Symbol of Peace, All-Might has made a public speech to calm the situation which only ended up getting things worse. As a result of the teen's actions and the recent events, most hero academies are re-evaluating their tests and making new subjects in classes to teach future heroes the values of a true hero. As for the victim himself, the fifteen year old high school student Izuku Midoriya was released two days ago from the hospital. His thoughts on the matter were recorded on camera." The screen cut away to Izuku who was exiting the hospital on crutches. A new prototype leg helped him move while being aided by his mother, a mask on his face that helped him with his jaw while also allowing him to speak through a voice synthesizer connected to his voice box. A female reporter went to him as the camera was focused on his scarred face.

"Izuku Midoriya, Tokyo News Channel. What caused you to go and save the victim on that day?"

"An hour before the incident, I was saved by a pro-hero and asked him if I could be a pro-hero without a quirk. He told me no and also told me that heroes must be willing to risk their lives to save others. Yet when I got there I saw, much to my disgust, all the heroes standing there, watching from the sidelines and even worse was that they were unwilling to do anything without "a hero with a suitable quirk". My faith in heroes shattered that day, my legs moved on their own and I went to save him fully aware that I will be injured if I do so, but I do not regret doing it." Izuku replied with a hard expression as he tried to move but the reporter was persistent.

"And what are your thoughts on the global scandal that is happening around the heroes?" Izuku closed his eyes at that and shook his head before he reopened them.

"I think it's time people started seeing the current heroes for what they truly are. Don't get me wrong, I have no doubts that there are still heroes who do it for genuine good instead of fame or glory, but it hardly matters when heroism today is just a profession instead of something that is supposed to be taken seriously. If a pro-hero isn't willing to risk his life to save someone or just do something as small as helping a little girl get her kitten without any reward, then what kind of heroes are they? Nothing more than fakers running around seeking glory and showing off their quirks like it's something amazing when it's not. A quirk isn't what makes a hero, it's his actions that do. Now please, leave me alone." The reporter tried to ask more but Natsu who stood invisible made a small EMP that turned off the cameras. The screen once more cut to the news reporter.

"On other news, many criminal organizations in Japan's cities have been found dead or beaten brutally. The Yakuza leaders of Tokyo were found tied up in the city mall and the crime rate within Japan has decreased by 10% as a result. The police are not sure what caused these events but the vigilante that appeared two months ago is thought to be the cause. Right now, the police and hero association has no clue on the vigilante's identity or his motives but he is considered to be highly dangerous."

* * *

Izuku sat in a chair as Natsu worked on his robot leg, the inner skeleton was complete, what is left is to put some weapons, tools, a protective cover and cover everything with nanotechnology. Izuku now had wires attached to his chest, he had a new chip implanted in his shoulder and hip, and a new robotic eye was in his right socket, his missing right arm was now a robot arm, the metal joints and fingers functioning properly. Izuku examined his robot arm and had the fingers and the elbow bend backwards and was still amazed at how amazingly easy it was. The metal twisted as the nanotechnology did its best to do the commands it received from Izuku's brain.

"You can test it later, right now sit still, I can't make any mistakes right now." Natsu told him as he worked on the leg, both limbs were powered by a small, practically harmless reactor that was implanted in Izuku's chest. The reactor had enough power in it to power up all of the Earth for centuries and would recharge if it ran out of power. Right now he was trying to see if there were any flaws within the design to make sure the other Natsu from the advanced Earthland didn't make any mistakes. Satisfied with the results Natsu stood up and took off his mask.

"Done, now try to get up." Izuku nodded and tried to get up, he succeeded and took a step towards the kitchen. Surprisingly, he felt like he never lost his leg and went to the kitchen where his mother had finished cooking dinner. Inko heard his steps and saw her son standing without crutches or stumbles, it was like his new leg was his previous one.

"It worked. It worked! Yes!" Izuku threw his arms up in joy as he could now walk and use his arm again like normal. Inko hugged her son and he hugged her back though accidently putting more force with his new arm. Natsu saw the exchange and entered the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of water. Inko put their food in bowls as the two males sat down and started eating.

"Well, now we know that it works, it's time to plan your training regime kid. U.A. is a prestigious school so you are going to train to not only prepare your but also get used to your libs and enhancements." Natsu said as he ate his bowl with Izuku nodding as he tested his arm. His mask was still on his face but thankfully his food was liquefied as he was drinking from a straw.

"I know." Izuku's synthesizer sounded as he ruffled his shorter hair "I am gonna have to train harder than anybody else due to my handicaps, both my quirklessness and my limbs, plus I still don't know what my eye can do and haven't fully tested out what my limbs can do. Then there is also the matter of weapons and costume as well as mumble mumble mumble" Natsu sweat dropped as Izuku started mumbling again and threw a piece of a bread at his face snapping the greenette out of his mumbling. He blinked and saw Natsu's and his mother's expression and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Guess you still haven't lost it. Anyway, I have a plan here to get you in shape in half a year. Since the initiation at U.A. has been pushed back, you will have plenty of time to not only get used to the weapons that have been installed but also using your imagination for any other weapon you want to form and the type of suit you want. I will also teach you advanced science, math and technology so that you will be able to fix your arm, leg or eye after I leave. Though I will warn you, my training will be brutal, you will feel like you are going to die of exhaustion and I will only hold back slightly when it comes to sparring, at least until you fully recover, then I won't pull any punches." Natsu told him with an evil glint in his eye that had Izuku gulping and sweating from fear but he shook it off and looked at him with a determined look.

"I already know that I won't receive any mercy from anyone if I wish to be a hero. I will take anything you throw at me, but at the end of the day I will prove that I can be a hero." His robot eye glowing red Izuku put down his food and sat unflinching.

"Good, we will start tomorrow. I will wake you up early in the morning and we will head to Dagobah Beach where we will begin the first phase. But now, go get some sleep, tomorrow will be a tiring day." Having said that Natsu took his bowl and put it in the sink and went to plan the kid's diet, while Inko looked worried at her son.

"Izuku." Her son turned to her "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" He nodded and put his own bowl in the sink and took a glass of water.

"I am sure mother. If I want to get strong I need to do this."

* * *

"Come on Izuku, fifteen more minutes." Natsu said now without his usual gear sans the gauntlets, wearing a trench coat as he ran next to Izuku.

"I am trying." Izuku grunted out as he ran wearing a tracksuit, the top half was wrapped around his waist showing his black shirt. He did not bother to hide his prosthetic arm finding it to be senseless, when the world knew you lost it. He was running in a park with a heavy bag on his back and his mask was now a respirator as his lower jaw was fully healed, though he got used to the mask and asked Natsu to remake it into something else. His new limbs had their super strength option turned off so as to get his body ripped. For four months he had been training, doing things like removing all the heavy trash at Dagobah, running for two to three hours, doing pushups, sit ups, swimming, pull ups, jumping jacks, doing squats and having a daily sparring match with Natsu and only having a ten to twenty minute break between each exercise. Less than a month later he fully recovered and as Natsu promised, the moment he did, his training was upped with things like running with weight on his back and limbs, as well lifting light barbells and his sparring matches intensified with him getting bruises that healed faster due to the advanced medicine that Natsu brought from another world. He also was pulled from his school and now educated by Natsu on everything he needed to know, from Maths to Physics and was now starting on Technology. Though the training was harsh, he was slowly but surely getting better. Where he would have collapsed from running for an hour, he could now run two hours with only moderate exhaustion. His diet was also getting better with his mother making different foods due to Natsu's request. He also had a better understanding of complex mathematical and physical algorithms and was starting to slowly understand the inner workings of a machine. As they got closer to the beach Natsu's timer ran out and Izuku put down the heavy bag and took out a bottle of water. Natsu looked at his watch and created a portal.

"Alright kid, rest up for seven minutes then we will start with the trash removal and then we will start your swimming. I will need to go and look for some things so you can start without me." Izuku nodded as he stretched and sighed when he heard bones popping and wiped his face with a towel as Natsu disappeared into the portal. His body, which was once scrawny was starting to grow muscles, they were small but noticeable, especially around the arm and pecs. Looking up Izuku thought about everything that happened, if anyone were to tell him that an interdimensional traveler would help him become a hero, he would have called the asylum on the person but here he was: being trained by a man who could travel universes with advanced technology. Suddenly he heard an explosion within the trash and went to see the cause. After walking around for a bit he saw the culprit: a pink haired girl whose hair was in dreadlocks wearing a gray tank top and black sweat pants along with goggles and a strange helmet on her head, she also had a burn scar on her left arm and had a quite mature build. She was looking over at a destroyed contraption and had a wrench in her hand. Hearing footsteps she turned towards him showing her yellow eyes which had crosshairs in them, something which entranced Izuku. She looked at him but then she smiled.

"Hey there, how can I help you?" He was confused at the fact that she was so friendly to him. Regardless of that Izuku chose to answer.

"Hey, um I heard an explosion here so I came to see what happened-" He didn't get to finish as the moment the girl saw his robot arm, she was immediately at his side studying it with the crosshairs in her eyes spinning.

"Wow, I've never seen a prosthetic like this! It seems so advanced compared to anything that was created! How did you make it?! What alloy did you use?! How much can it lift?! What can it do?! Can it bend in other directions?! How did you-" The girl kept asking questions as she kept examining his arm.

"Uh, can you please slow down? I can't really tell what you are saying." Izuku told her as he got his arm back with the girl now pouting but she eventually smiled sheepishly. He hasn't had a normal talk with people his age, especially after the incident, so to see someone willing to talk to him was refreshing.

"Sorry, I get pumped up whenever I see a piece of new tech, and your arm seems really advanced, especially when it comes to modern technology." The girl admitted "So how did you make it?"

"Sorry, can't tell you, it's a secret." In truth he still didn't know fully how his arm and leg functioned and only knew that it involved nanotechnology. The girl pouted at that and it made her look really cute in his eyes.

"Aw, can you tell me what you used at least? From what I can tell it looks like a mix between titanium, aluminum and some other metal." Izuku was surprised at her knowledge, but then again she was building something complicated so he should have guessed that she is an inventor.

"You are half right. I still don't know what the other metal is but I know that my arm uses a reactor to power it up."

"Wow, and you made it yourself?" The girl was leaning really close, her tank top accidentally showed her cleavage with surprisingly large breasts. Izuku however averted his eyes as he stuttered a bit.

"N-no, a-a friend of mine made the arm for me but he has been teaching me all the stuff I needed to know about it." The girl looked at his eyes and seemed to recognize him.

"Wait, aren't you the guy that tried to save another one from a villain half a year ago?" Izuku's shoulders drooped at that and he coldly replied.

"Yeah, it's me and before you criticize me," he cut her off before she could say anything "let me say that I don't care what you say about what I did. So go on say it, say how stupid I was to try to do what  _ heroes _ were trying to do." The girl blinked as if she didn't understand his hostility.

"I was trying to say that it was really brave of you to do that." Izuku was surprised at that, "I mean, I saw that the heroes were just standing around doing nothing and you rush in to save someone when nobody did anything! That in itself is brave, reckless yes, but still brave of you to do that. Plus, I didn't have much faith in heroes anyway." She cast her eyes down and rubbed her scar as if recalling a bad memory making Izuku feel guilty.

"Look, I am sorry." The girl looked at him surprised "I shouldn't have been hostile. It's just, I was berated so much by people around me and on the internet for what I did, that it's the first time that someone praised me for my actions." The girl looked mildly surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, I guess that explains that. By the way, I am Mei Hatsume." She extended her hand to shake and he took it.

"Izuku Midoriya: U.A. hopeful, nice to meet you." Mei had a look of excitement at his last words.

"You mean you are going to U.A. as well?!"

"You too? Are you applying for a Hero Course?" Mei shook her head as she gestured towards her contraption.

"No, Support Course. I want to make support items to help heroes." Izuku quirked a brow at that "Yeah, ironic, I know. I don't have much faith in heroes yet I want to make support items to help them. Though I have my reasons." Izuku nodded at that "What about you? Why are you trying to be a hero?" Izuku looked down at that as he sighed.

"I want to help people without any reward like the heroes of old. I want to show the world that being a hero isn't about glory, competition or fame. I want to show the world that quirkless doesn't mean worthless. I want to be a hero…so that I can be a Beacon of Hope for people who suffer." At the end of his speech Mei had a surprised but moved expression. She then thought for a while and snapped her fingers.

"You know, I have an idea," he turned to her. "You want to be a quirkless hero right? I can help you with that. You just need my babies for that." Izuku did a spit take at her last words.

"Y-your b-babies?" okay either this girl was crazy or she meant something else, which he  _ really  _ hoped she did.

"Yeah!" She brought her invention "My babies! I can invent stuff and you can test it! What do you say?" Izuku sighed in relief once he realized she meant her inventions but her offer caught his attention. While he did have the advanced technology from Natsu, it wouldn't hurt to see what this girl had invented.

"What kind of inventions do you have?" Mei was about to answer-

** ZAP! **

-only for a blue portal to appear next to them causing Mei to jump back with a yelp and drop her invention, not expecting a portal to appear while Izuku face palmed once he realized who it was. Soon Natsu appeared from the portal and he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"There you are Izuku. Do you know what time it is? You were supposed to be cleaning the beach ten minutes ago." Natsu told him as he closed the portal with a wave of his hand.

"I know, I know Natsu. I was just distracted by an explosion that happened here and went to investigate and found her." Izuku told him while pointing at Mei who still had a shocked look on her face. Natsu looked at her and immediately got a 'Levy' vibe from her, that being wanting to make new stuff and wanting to learn more.

"Well, I guess that explains why you weren't cleaning the beach. So who is she?" the moment he asked that Mei was studying his gauntlets from every angle.

"These seem so advanced! What kind of technology is this?! How did you create these?! What did you use?! What kind of power source do they use?!" Natsu sweat dropped at that, 'Yep, she is definitely like Levy. And by the looks of it she is crazy too.' He held her in place and got his arm back with the girl now pouting at him.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Just know that these can do what many consider impossible, even in your world." Mei was confused at his last words.

"Anyway, Natsu, this is Mei, my new friend. Mei this is Natsu, he is my trainer and teacher. He is the one who is teaching me about my arm, and the one who created it." Mei had stars in her crosshair eyes at the prospect of meeting an inventor, while Natsu raised his eyebrow at the friend part.

"Does she know who you are?"

"She does, but apparently she liked what I did and apparently she wants to go to UA's Support Course. Maybe we could help her?" The moment he said that Mei was right in his face as Izuku leaned back.

"Really?!" she was accidentally pushing her breasts to his chest "You would help me with my inventions?! Just like that?!" Izuku blushed at the close contact.

"Y-yeah, you seem like a good person, so why not? I think my trainer can help you." He said while looking at Natsu who had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded.

"Sure." Mei was ecstatic at that "But I will warn you Mei, I will be teaching you not only the technological stuff, but also training you physically alongside Izuku, my methods are brutal so get ready cause you both are about to enter the world of pain." The way he cracked his knuckles and gave a sinister smile as he said, it had both teens gulp in fear.

* * *

"Again." Natsu blocked a punch from Izuku and gave a kick which he dodged and tried to sweep out his legs only for Natsu to dodge, he raised his hand to block a roundhouse kick from Mei as both teens sparred with him, with both of them covered in dirt, sweat and bruises. Izuku went for quick jabs at his teacher's torso while Mei tried to elbow punch him. Natsu blocked both of their attacks and gave a hook to Izuku while giving a strong jab to Mei's torso. The tow stumbled back before they went at it again, this time Izuku went for a boxer stance and dodged Natsu's hits before coming closer and connecting a strong hook to his side as Mei went for a bicycle kick at his face which he dodged. They kept doing this for a while until the two could barely stand, luckily for them the timer went off.

"Alright you two, get some rest, we will continue after fifteen minutes." The two collapsed on top of each other the moment he said that and he chuckled at that and brought them both bottles of water. Izuku gave a muffled thanks as he laid on the bottom with Mei laying on top of him, her toned yet firm body pressed on top of his hard, muscled one. She was facing the sky as both panted heavily.

"You know, Izuku" Mei began getting a grunt from her best friend "If you were to have told me when we met, that Natsu was not from this world but someone who travelled through dimensions, I would have called you crazy. But after six months, I now believe that anything can happen." She said as she lay on his body, as she sighed in contempt hearing his heartbeat as his right arm was on her waist.

"Yeah, I mean who would have thought that you would be able to create a plasma gun out of the old car engines, broken glass, and some other trash that we found on the beach. You are a real genius in making Mei." The girl blushed at the praise as she leaned into his body. The past nine months had the two do grueling tasks and learning everything they could while also strengthening their bond with each other. Whereas before they were fellow students, now they were best friends with Inko constantly teasing them about being closer than that and Natsu calling them a crazy duo. He also learned about her quirk which she called 'Zoom', it allowed her to zoom in her target from a far and after training for a while they learned that she could, at her best, zoom in a target that was 6 kilometres away. While the two did go to cafes or restaurants to grab a bite and talk, they never went on a date or tried to go for the next step. With both being busy with their constant training and other stuff, the two just never had an opportunity to do so. 

"Thanks Izuku, though I wouldn't have done any of that if I hadn't met you, you know?" Izuku brought her closer and nuzzled her head.

"It's still amazing that you could come up with really good stuff before we met." Mei smiled at that as they both lay in silence. "By the way, you never told me why you want to create support items Mei." Mei blinked at that before she sighed and sat up on her knees with Izuku sitting up as well.

"I had an uncle who was a Pro-hero." That surprised Izuku. "His hero name was Bullseye: the marksman hero. He was an expert marksman in every weapon imaginable, be it pistol, shotgun, throwing knives or even a bow and a spear and could hit a fly from a mile away. He had a quirk called 'Lock and Load' which allowed him to use his reflexes to maximum potential and also predict the trajectory of his bullets and arrows, as well as the ability to slightly zoom in to his target and lock on to them. He was a friendly person and was always willing to risk his life to save someone in need, even something as little as helping a little girl get her kitten. I always looked up to him because of that" She smiled as she remembered her uncle, but soon her smile turned into a frown.

"But one day, he was on patrol duty and there was a hostage situation in a bank, most heroes were away doing something else. He went solo and was able to save everyone but ended up dying due to a shootout that the criminals started. His support gear was poorly made and did not help him survive." She started tearing up at this point.

"When we heard about his death I was devastated, the person who I looked up to most, the one who always told me to do the right thing, had died due to a faulty gear that was given to him. After that I wanted to create support gear that would help people no matter what condition they were in so that no one would die and lose their loved ones." Izuku brought her in for a hug as she started to silently cry in his chest, he chose not to ask her about her faith in heroes seeing how vulnerable she was. After several minutes she calmed down and simply laid in his arms enjoying his warmth and his scent.

"Thank you, Izuku. I never told anyone of this, feels like a weight off my shoulders." Mei told him as she broke from the hug, her eyes still had tears but she wiped them.

"You are welcome. I am always happy to help someone close to me." He smiled at her as they both stared into each other's eyes, slowly Mei began to lean closer, her eyes becoming half lidded as were Izuku's as they both were about to kiss.

"Ahem" a cough caused them to snap out of their daze as they turned and saw Natsu standing there "While I am happy that you two are close, you still need to train. There is only one month left and you two need to get ready." The two broke off while blushing and stood up as they followed Natsu, knowing they needed to do their best, while also lamenting the interrupted moment.

**The day of the exam.**

"Alright I got everything I need. Bye mom, bye Natsu." Izuku said as he stood at the doorway.

"Good luck Izuku!"

"Show 'em what you can do kid!"

Leaving the house Izuku went to the train station and to U.A., ignoring the looks that people gave him. Arriving at U.A. and getting off the train Izuku saw Mei waiting for him and he waved at her.

"Mei!" The girl turned and saw him approach and immediately hugged him. The two giggled as they broke the hug.

"So, are you ready Izuku?" Mei asked while the two went to the entrance with Izuku receiving glares from those who recognized him.

"Yep, today I will show everyone that quirkess isn't useless. What about you? What are you gonna invent for your course?" The pink haired girl grinned.

"I will make one of my special inventions." Izuku stopped at that.

"You mean you are gonna-"

"Yep, I am gonna blow their minds with my babies!" she exclaimed, getting weird looks from others as Izuku sighed at that.

"Just be careful not to blow up the test zone alright?"

"Don't worry Izuku, I won't. Anyway, good luck to you in your exam." Mei said as she kissed him on the cheek and went towards her course. Izuku stood there before he touched the spot and smiled until a familiar voice was heard.

"Deku," a familiar nickname growled out as Izuku turned and saw Bakugo standing there glaring at him "What the hell are you doing here?" Izuku glared back at him and stood his ground.

"I am applying to the Hero Course Katsuki, or did you forget our conversation half a year ago?" he asked while flexing the fingers on his right arm. Bakugo stared at him angrily before he went past him.

"Out of my way, you fucking piece of shit!" Shoving past him Katsuki went inside as Izuku just stared at him

'Looks like he hasn't changed at all.' He went inside and into the lobby.

"Course name?" the receptionist asked not to look up at him.

"Hero Course."

"Quirk name?"

"I am quirkless." At that the receptionist looked up and saw him.

"Oh, it's you. Well sorry, you can't enter the"

"Let him in." A new voice sounded as both turned to see a mouse-bear-whatever the creature was with a scar over its eye enter the room. He smiled towards Izuku with the boy recognizing the creature as the principal of UA known as Nezu.

"But sir he is-"

"I am aware. Let him in." The receptionist sighed and allowed Izuku to enter the room.

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the test! SAY YEAH!" the entire auditorium was silent as they looked at Present Mic. The blond man received nothing but silence as the rules were explained.

"Alright you all, listen up. You will go to your respective zones and beat villains for points." Here a slideshow presented three villain types each had numbers 1, 2 or 3 "Each of these defeated villains will give you one, two or three points. Your job is to destroy as many as possible until the time runs out!" Izuku scoffed at that as he just tested his arm until a voice called out.

"Excuse me!" a tall boy with glasses called out as he held a paper in his hands "The pamphlet clearly states that we will be fighting four villain types! A type of mistake like this is disgraceful for a school like U.A.!" he then turned towards Izuku.

"And you!" Izuku looked from his arm at the teen "Do you think it's some kind of a joke?!" Izuku simply flexed his fingers on the robot arm bending them backwards and forward.

"Yeah, I do" Izuku coldly replied surprising the teen and many others "It's a joke when many of you here just want in the heroism like it's some sort of a competition or a career for thugs. The fact that even after what happened half a year ago, many of you take it as a competition in wanting to be the best hero, which is simply disgusting." His reply angered many in the stadium with the teen in question seemingly taken aback.

"What the? Are you questioning U.A.'s methods?" Izuku rolled his eyes at that.

"No, I am questioning as to why we are being tested on individual destructive power and not the ability to work in a team or towards a common goal. Or maybe you all just don't care about any of that kind of stuff and just want personal glory just like the rest." Now most of the auditorium was glaring at him. The teen with glasses seemed to recognize him.

"Wait, aren't you-"

"Alright, calm down you all." Present Mic's voice sounded out as Izuku ignored the glares and simply relaxed "Now, there is a fourth villain. This one however will instead erase all of your points if you chose to destroy it." The screen showed the last villain which had an x mark on it. Izuku sensed something fishy but decided to not think about it as Present Mic made a note to mention this to Nezu. The kid had a point when it came to the tests.

* * *

Soon everyone was outside standing before an entrance to the mock city. Izuku ditched his hoodie, opting to go in his black shirt, and ripped off the left leg of his pants and took off his left shoe, showing his prosthetic arm and leg to everyone as they began to whisper.

'Battle mode' Izuku thought as the metal in the limbs started shifting as the metal parts changed their positions changing the look of the prosthetics, before they looked like normal leg and arm but now the fingers in the arm were shaped into claws, the palm had a glowing hole and the forearm had spikes protruding from it. The elbow now had a sharp blade and a thruster, while the bicep part now had glowing blue lines. The foot of the leg was now lacking the toes and looked more like a foot of the robot and had an additional metal cover. The ankle had thrusters, glowing blue lines and pistons within for a greater jumping ability, the knee-cap was now sharp and the thigh now had knives and an additional thruster. Izuku stomped his leg and tested the calibration of his arm, before he pulled out a fingerless glove from his backpack and put it on his left hand. The glove glowed for a brief moment before it began extending up to his biceps, the fabric was now covered in metallic parts and letting off small currents of electricity. He then pulled out a black shoe and put it on, instantly the shoe had metallic parts extending from it and covering his right leg. Finally he pulled out his mask and was just about to put it on.

"Excuse me!" he looked up to see the same teen from the auditorium "Are these items of yours allowed in here? The fact that you are using them means that you aren't as much of a threat as you appear to be." He heard the rest snicker at that and he frowned as he finally put his mask on as his robotic eye glowed red putting them at edge especially with the scary looking mask that had a malicious smile, especially with the teeth.

"How about you mind your own business Four-Eyes?" The teen looked ready to argue only for a voice to interrupt.

"AND BEGIN!" the doors opened and Izuku rushed inside as the others watched in confusion "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THERE IS NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL FIGHTS!" and so they followed Izuku's lead.

* * *

Izuku meanwhile was already encountering the first robot. It had a number two on it and pointed its cannon at him.

"Target sighted." Izuku dodged a blast of water that it fired and dragged his right arm through the ground as he closed in on the robot and then tore it to pieces with a clawed uppercut. Running forward he spotted another robot, his left leg pulsed as he jumped high and landed on the robot with a devastating punch that caused the entire to cave in. Pulling his fist out he felt a presence and saw another robot jumping at him, only to be disintegrated by a blue laser. Blinking Izuku turned to see a blonde haired boy with a device on his stomach and strangely an aura of sparkles.

"Pas besoin de me remercier (No need to thank me). Just doing my job." The apparently French boy said "Au revoir, mon ami." With that he turned and left, leaving Izuku to have one thought in his mind.

"What the hell was that?" he shook his head and continued on. Running through another district he came upon a group of robots, all of them had either two or three on their bodies. One of them spotted him.

"Target in range." Running up Izuku jumped to a wall and ran along it.

'Chainsaw.' A chainsaw formed in his right arm, unlike the normal chainsaw the chain had sharp teeth like knives, it was spinning with a glowing blue energy as the fast spinning made it look like a sword. Izuku swung his chainsaw, cutting one of the robots in half, he pulled it out and cut the head off of one of the robots, another one approached him with a blade in one of its arms, Izuku brought his chainsaw for a block and parried the blade before driving into the robot's eye. Finally the last robot charged at him but he crouched and cut its legs off, making it stumble and after taking one of the legs, he rammed it into its head. Finished with this group he went to search for more robots.

In a dark room U.A. Teachers either were sitting or standing and watched the test take place.

"Quite the crop we have this year." A sultry female voice sounded out as she looked at the monitors seeing a pink haired, pink skinned girl with horns in her head melt one robot with her acid

"Yes, it seems like it was a good idea to push the test back for six months. Already many are showing potential." Another voice, this time Present Mic's was heard as he made rapping motions while watching an indigo haired girl with headphone jacks in her ears as she destroyed a robot with sound.

"It's a good idea we asked for more robots, lest this test would have ended in a minute." A tired, bored voice said as he observed the fake city. He saw an armored redhead boy with spiky hair destroy a robot with his fists.

"In this exam, we test the many traits of a hero." A gruff voice was heard as a muscular man observed the monitors. He saw Bakugo standing amidst destroyed robots and frowned at the manic expression on his face.

"Yes, a hero is not a true hero without them." A man made of cement said as he watched a tall boy with glasses kick a robot's head off.

"And it seems that some already have those traits." All-Might or Yagi Toshinori as he is known, sat in his chair as he looked at Izuku who was practically destroying robot after robot and helping anyone he could. He gave a small smile at that before it turned serious.

"But the true test has only started." He pushed a red button and the fake city shook as the final robot emerged.

* * *

Izuku had just killed another three pointer by ripping its head off when he felt the ground shake and saw many of the hopefuls running away. Confused, he looked up and saw to his shock a giant robot that towered over many of the buildings.

'How the hell did they afford this thing?' Izuku thought as he looked at its approaching form. 'No use going after that thing.' He turned around and was about to jump only to stop when he heard a voice cry out.

"Someone, help! I am stuck!" He looked back and saw a brown haired girl with brown eyes. Her ankle was stuck under the rubble as she tried to get it off. He saw everyone ignore her and felt angry. Just like the Slime Villain incident his legs moved on their own and his arm began to glow and let off a sound of charging, ignoring the shout of everyone to run.

* * *

On the booth Yagi smiled as he saw Izuku run towards the robot.

"The Zero pointer has no worth but it creates an opportunity."

* * *

The robot saw the girl and its hand began to get closer to her. 'Destroyer mode.' Izuku thought as his leg hummed with power and he jumped up high enough where he was above the robot's head with the robot following him as its gaze was now on him.

* * *

"The most important trait of a hero."

* * *

Clenching his fist, he began to descend as his arm now was screeching with power. The glow overtook the entire arm as Izuku pulled it back. Getting close to the robot's face he roared-

"SMASH!" A shockwave was let out as the robot's entire body was flattened under the force of a kiloton punch, the shockwave had many of the hopefuls cover their faces or had some of them blown backwards.

"Self-sacrifice." When dust settled everyone saw Izuku standing on the destroyed robot, the top of his tracksuit gone, several tears on his shirt showing his muscled body, his arm smoking, coupled with the robotic eye glowing and the mask on his face made for a badass sight as the wind blew. The other teens had looks of pure shock as they saw the supposed harmless teen stand there, their gazes remained on him even as Izuku got off the robot, towards the girl and lifted up the rubble before kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The girl stared for a moment before she answered showing her broken and bruised ankle.

"My ankle is broken and I feel a bit sick, although the latter is a side effect of my quirk. Thank you, for saving me." She winced as she tried to move before Izuku helped her up.

"You are welcome." He replied as he helped the girl get up with her wincing and walked towards the entrance. They stopped however as they heard an elderly voice through the crowd as an elderly woman in a doctor's lab and battle nurse outfit appeared. The Youthful Heroine "Recovery Girl" approached the two after checking on others

"Alright you two, any injuries?" She asked with a gentle voice as Izuku shook his head.

"None for me, she broke her ankle though." He set the girl down in front of the nurse as Recovery Girl puckered her lips and kissed the girl on her ankle. Izuku and the rest watched as the girl's ankle was fixed and the bruise disappeared. The girl appeared tired though as Recovery Girl smiled and gave a gummy to both of them which they took as Izuku decided to leave. The people parted ways as he left with the boy in glasses was watching him while thinking.

'I severely underestimated him.' He thought as his gaze turned to the girl as she stood up. 'When everyone chose to run, he chose to sacrifice all the points he earned for the life of another person. Of course were this to be real life I too…would…have' he trailed off in thought as a realization appeared in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Izuku walked with a thoughtful expression as he considered what he did.

'I don't regret what I did, but why the hell did they have a villain that erased all the earned points? It's almost like there is some hidden purpose behind it or it is not its original purpose. Why have something like that if people are just gonna destroy it anyway?' he thought before he felt a sudden weight on his back. Stumbling, he looked back and saw Mei who had an excited look on his face.

"IZUKU! Guess what?! I passed!" Mei said hugging him as Izuku smiled at her and brought his arm to ruffle her hair.

"Congrats, Mei. I didn't doubt that you would pass." Mei smiled and got off him and saw his troubled expression.

"Something is wrong, Izuku?" the greenette sighed as he took off his shoe and put on his normal one.

"There was a test in which we had to destroy as many villains as we could, the catch being is that there is a type of a villain who, if destroyed will erase all your points. I and the others chose not to attack it," he removed his glove and put it in his backpack "but there was a girl in danger, she broke her ankle and the robot targeted her. I ran to save her and ended up destroying the villain, losing all my points but also saving the girl." Mei now had a look of sadness when she realized what happened, he lost his chance at attending U.A.

"So, you are troubled because you failed?" She was confused when he shook his head.

"I am not troubled because of that, there are other hero academies like Shinketsu that I can go to if I fail to pass U.A.'s test. What troubles me is that there seemed to be something fishy about the test, particularly the point eraser villain. Why have a villain in the first place, it's almost like it is not its original purpose, almost like they were testing something else that we had." Izuku was in a thinking position as his arm became normal along with his leg. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, deciding to think about it later.

"Let's go home now, Mei. We'll get the news in a week, until then we have plenty of time to hang out." Mei smiled before she took his hand and ran towards the beach smiling as Izuku was trailing behind her.

* * *

It was three days after the exam as Izuku was sitting in the living room with his mother and Mei watching a movie that was made before the age of quirks. It involved a man who lost his parents but became a hero of his own city to ensure nothing like that happens to anyone. The most interesting part of the movie was the villain however and Izuku, for one, was glad that there aren't any villains like him in their world. A zapping noise was heard as a blue portal appeared and they looked at it to see Natsu come out of it. Except this time he had a few blood splatters on his clothes and a modified Carbine assault rifle on his arm.

"Hey," he spoke as he sat down next to them "how is it going? I see you are watching "The Dark Knight"." he sat down next to them and took the popcorn.

"You know this film?" Inko asked, the film was 200 years old and the fact that he knew of it was surprising.

"Of course," Natsu put the rifle in his backpack and relaxed as he took off his mask and hoodie "I saw this movie twice in different worlds, hell one of the worlds I visited was the movie itself, you know." The trio shared looks before Izuku spoke.

"So, where were you this time? It didn't look good if you carried a weapon." Natsu froze and pondered whether to tell them or not before he sighed and looked at them.

"The Slime Villain event ended up being different just like in all other worlds Izuku." He started as the greenette frowned at that, remembering how each world they saw either had the version of him being trained by All Might or ending up as a villain "You were saved by All Might but when he offered to teach you, you rejected his offer and gave up on being a Hero entirely." Now THAT surprised Izuku, especially since this was the first time he has heard another version of himself give up on being a hero.

"What happened then?" Natsu rubbed his face as he remembered.

"You went home and started searching anything about quirkless and after a month, founded an organization in Japan called "Quirkless United" that sought to bring together all the quirkless people across the country and help them. After 2 years your organization became global and quirkless people around the world joined the organization." Izuku looked surprised and proud at that. His other version created an organization for the suffering quirkless. His mother looked quite proud of that as did Mei before their smiles went away when they saw Natsu's frown.

"So, what happened?"

"During the first year, anti-quirkless people broke into your house and brutally raped and killed your mother, leaving her corpse hanging on the street near your home, all because they hated the organization you created and threatened you to destroy it." Inko covered her mouth in shock as did Mei while Izuku clenched his fists at that. 'So people who hate quirkless are present even in other worlds.' Izuku thought, knowing just how hateful people can be as Natsu continued.

"You were grief stricken and the organization stopped for a month before it continued. But not a year later, your father was found dead, his throat burned horribly with acid and his limbs cut off, his eyes gouged out and his corpse was mutilated beyond belief, you were closer to him and when you found out he died, you once again put the organization on hold, this time for two months before you came back but now you had an adopted daughter named Eri who had a quirk called 'Rewind' that allowed her to turn objects or people back to nothing, she helped you through your grief along with a pregnant Mei who was your fiance." Izuku was surprised, him having an adopted daughter? He could admit that he wouldn't mind having a younger brother or sister to watch over and care for, but it seemed like the other him had someone to take care and love. Although the thought about him and Mei being a couple was interesting as the girl next to him blushed at that while smiling for her other self.

"And yet…" Natsu spoke, getting their attention as he had a solemn look on his face.

"Please, don't tell me they were killed as well." Inko spoke through choked sobs, unable to take the fact that a child and her mother were killed to make someone give up. Natsu sighed and continued.

"During one of the organization's protests in Tokyo, Endeavor used his quirk to make the rioting crowd back off. People were injured but they weren't killed. But Eri and Mei who were among the crowd after trying to find you ended up dying due to the burns they suffered." Inko started crying at that along with Mei as Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes.

"You know the worst part about it?" Natsu spoke with disdain in his voice as the three shook their heads "After the scandal of that level, Endeavor was arrested but he only served a year in prison. He murdered a child and a pregnant woman, yet he was given a light sentence instead of rotting in prison." The three had looks of anger as Izuku stood up and went outside, Mei followed him as Inko cried tears for the loss of an innocent child and a pregnant mother. After a while Izuku came back although he had a tired look on his face and sat down with Mei hugging him.

"Should I continue?" Natsu asked and Izuku looked down and nodded.

"After that, you were inconsolable with grief yet you allowed your organization to continue, although you started altering everything in it. The first thing you did was declare that everyone in the organization take up arms and start training. A year after that, when All Might found a lab where millions of quirkless people were tested as lab rats you snapped and declared war on the rest of the world." The three had looks of shock as they heard that.

"The governments of the world did not care about the organization but when people with quirks began attacking the organization and ended up killed, along with many countries having reports of quirkless people taking arms and fighting back against their oppressors, they tried to intervene which only made things worse and the war ended up getting longer. As of right now it is passing its eighth year and it became known as 'The Third World War' by most and 'The rebellion of the quirkless' by some. Casualties reached in millions for both sides, those with quirks suffered the loss of approximately 72 million while the quirkless suffered the loss of 27 million people due to their higher quality of weapons, vehicles and training. A war that started because of one man, a war that started because people chose to discriminate against each other." The three didn't know what to say as they registered everything that Natsu told them. Izuku however wondered one thing, could he have done the same thing? Could he have caused a war like his other had done?

* * *

"Izuku, it's here!" Inko opened her son's room, holding a letter in her hand. Izuku's room no longer had any hero merchandise or posters, all of them were packed and sold. Instead the room now had a punching bag, a pair of dumbbells and schematics for different weapons and different variations of Izuku's new suit as the boy was searching the internet for any suit models. Izuku turned off his laptop and took the letter as Inko left the room to give her son privacy. The boy stared at the letter and opened it, confused when he saw a bracelet like device. Suddenly it activated creating a hologram.

"I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM!" the voice of All Might was heard as he stood in front of a camera as Izuku looked at him in annoyance, he didn't hate the hero but that didn't mean he liked him.

"YOU MIGHT BE ASKING WHY I AM HERE?! WELL, YOUNG MIDORIYA! I AM A TEACHER AT U.A.!" Izuku just kept looking, not saying anything.

"ANYWAY! YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU HAVE ACED THE WRITTEN EXAM AND GATHERED 60 VILLAIN POINTS, WHICH MAKES YOU QUALIFIED FOR THE ACADEMY!" Izuku looked on in confusion at that "YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY DID YOU HAVE THOSE POINTS WHEN YOU DESTROYED THE POINT ERASER? WELL HERE IS THE THING: THE FOURTH VILLAIN DOES NOT TAKE AWAY ANY OF YOUR POINTS, IT IS SIMPLY A ZERO POINTER WHICH IS WORTH NOTHING! HOWEVER, THERE IS ANOTHER POINT THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" The device showed him saving students from smaller robots before showing him saving the brown haired girl "THERE IS SOMETHING IN HERO ACADEMIES KNOWN AS HERO POINTS WHICH YOU EARN BY SAVING SOMEONE, AND YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA EARNED 70 HERO POINTS! SO WITH ALL THE POINTS COUNTED, YOUR TOTAL RESULT IS 130 POINTS, THE FIRST IN U.A.'S HISTORY, PUTTING YOU AT FIRST PLACE!" A chart was shown in the hologram showing the first five people.

**1st place: Izuku Midoriya: 60 Villain points, 70 Hero points**

**2nd place: Katsuki Bakugou: 77 Villain points, 0 Hero points**

**3rd place: Eijirou Kirishima: 67 Villain points, 10 Hero points**

**4th place: Itsuka Kendou: 58 Villain points, 13 Hero points**

**5th place: Iida Tenya: 62 Villain points, 8 Hero points**

Izuku was wide eyed at that, now he knew why there was something off with the test. Now he had the first place.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOUNG MIDORIYA! WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!" The device turned off and started beeping for a moment.

"This device will self-destruct." The device exploded seconds after saying that, kicking up a lot of dust and Izuku got out of his room coughing and saw his mother and Natsu waiting and smiled at them.

"I passed." He found himself hugged by his mother and a pat on the back by Natsu. He got out of the hug and went to see Mei and tell her the good news.

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

Izuku checked his backpack and his clothes as his mother came to see him.

"I never thought I would see this Izuku." Inko said as she stared at him proud of what he became.

"I know, mom. I know." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and went to leave.

"Izuku," he turned around "You look super cool right now." He smiled at that and left the house.

Later

"Let's see here, 1-A? 1-A? Where is it?" He was at the academy searching for his class and soon found the giant door with the number he was looking for.

"1-A. Huh, guess this is done for those with size quirks." He twisted the handle and opened the door.

"Take your feet off the table!"

"Shut it, Four-Eyes!"

Izuku sighed as he saw the scene before him, Bakugo and the teen with glasses were in his class which he should have expected.

"Let's start this again. I am Iida Tenya from Somei School" Bakugo grinned at that.

"So you are elite huh? Seems I got the reason to fucking kill you until you die after all!"

"You want to be a hero with that attitude?!"

'Same old Katsuki.' Izuku thought before Iida spotted him and went to introduce himself.

"Greetings! My name is-"

"Iida Tenya, I heard you when you were talking to him. I am Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Iida shook it.

"It is nice to see you as well Midoriya! I must admit, you figured out the truth behind the test faster than the rest. That must be the reason you saved the girl at the exam, is it not?" At that Izuku just scratched his cheek.

"Not really, I just saw her in danger and went to save her. I didn't think that there would be points when you save someone." His answer surprised Iida before a third voice was heard.

"Oh, it's you!" Izuku turned around to see the brown haired girl that he saved smiling at him "I didn't think that we would be in the same class. You were really cool out there when you flattened the Zero Pointer to the ground with one punch!" Izuku blushed at the praise as the entire class heard her and turned to him in amazement and awe. Some of the girls like the one with pink skin and hair and the girl with headphone jacks in her earlobes and the tall, black haired girl looked at him in interest, while the other classmate wondered what kind of power he had to do something like that. Bakugo on the other hand glared at him, not happy that the quirkless nerd got the first place. Izuku was busy chatting with Iida and Ochako until they heard a cough behind them.

"If you are here to chat and get friends then get out." The class turned to see what could be described as a giant yellow caterpillar with a face of a tired man lying on the ground. The caterpillar stood up and the zip opened revealing it to be a sleeping bag though Izuku already knew it due to his eye.

"This is a department of heroics, so if you are here to make friends…" The man pulled out a juice box and drank the contents in one single go "Then do it elsewhere" The man stood up as everyone in class sat down on their seats.

"It took you all eight seconds to calm down. Time is of essence when it comes to heroics. Anyway, I am Aizawa Shouta, your home room teacher." He then pulled out a track suit out of his sleeping bag "Wear these. Quickly, and get to the P.E. grounds."

* * *

Izuku stood next to Iida on the P.E. grounds wearing U.A.'s standard physical education clothes with his right arm being seen by everyone.

"Now, normally there would be a ceremony to welcome you all, but as you are training to be future heroes, that is a waste of time and as such we will be having a Quirk Assessment Test."

'Quirk Assessment?' was the thought on everyone's mind as Aizawa pulled out a device along with a softball.

"Midoriya, you scored first in the exam. I need you to get into the circle and throw the ball with your arm as far as you can." He told Izuku as he tossed the ball at him. The boy caught it and went to the circle.

"Do whatever you want, just don't leave the circle, and don't hold back either." Izuku nodded and rolled his right shoulder.

'Battle mode' His arm started shifting as the metal parts changed places again, turning his arm to battle mode. The blue lines in the arm began to glow letting off a humming sound and he pulled back his arm ready for throw, for five seconds the humming turned louder and louder as the humming turned to screeching sound before Izuku threw the ball with enough force to break the sound barrier and go past the stratosphere. The shockwave of the throw caused the ground around him to crack as Aizawa shielded his face and looked at the device, as the rest of his classmates shielded their faces from the dust with some stepping back from the force while a midget with purple balls on his hair was thrown back. When the shockwave settled down, the entire class was looking at him in shock as he stood in the circle and looked at his smoking arm and noticed the sleeve of the uniform was torn, although he only used less than the power that he used to destroy the robot. He looked at Aizawa and asked.

"So…how was that?" His teacher looked at him for a moment before showing the result.

"7 KILOMETRES?!" The class screamed when they saw the results before they looked at him in awe of his power, with the exception of Katsuki who growled at him.

'Amazing, and he doesn't even look tired! Did he really one shot the Zero Pointer then?' a red haired boy thought in disbelief as he looked at him with wide eyes.

'What monstrous power! To think there are people like him in my class.' A tall, mature looking black haired girl thought looking at him with a look of awe.

'That was so cool!' a pink girl thought, staring at his form as he scratched the back of his head before noticing the muscles under his shirt 'Not bad.'

'Is he really the same kid from a year and a half ago?' the girl with earphone jacks thought as she stared at his arm before noticing an odd detail 'Wait! Those look like-'

'Midoriya Izuku.' Another boy with white and red hair and a burn scar on his face stared hard at him at him and clenched his left fist 'I'll keep an eye on him.'

'What the hell?!' Katsuki thought as he stared at the result before looking at the cracked ground around Izuku then back to the boy 'That nerd! Was he hiding his quirk the whole time?!'

Aizawa cleared his throat getting their attention.

"As you can see, in this department we will be testing not only the limits of your body but that of your quirks as well. When it comes to being a hero, you need to give your all as you are given the freedom to do so, while you are here. However, know that the same kind of freedom is given to us teachers, too." The tone of his last word gave shivers to everyone, especially Izuku since this man reminded him a lot of Natsu during the days that he trained him.

"So, we need to do the same exercises like in school but use our quirks as well? That sounds fun!" The pink girl with black sclera and yellow irises said with a grin before Aizawa chuckled.

"Fun, huh?" he spoke as he glared at them with his blood shot eyes, the image making it scarier "So you plan on spending three years here having fun? What happened to being heroes?" Many flinched under his gaze with some getting scared and only a few stared back at him, like Izuku, Iida, Katsuki, the red-haired boy and- to some extent –Ochako.

"Alright, I will make it 'fun' for all of you. The one who ranks lowest in the total results will be expelled with no argument!" Izuku raised his eyebrows in surprise as he stood back next to the group.

'Could he really do that?' he thought as he recalled anything about expelled students from U.A and read a few articles depicting entire classes being expelled 'Besides, things might have changed since that incident and I doubt this wouldn't be one of them.' He looked at his classmates and saw the tall girl narrowing her eyes as the rest had looks of either horror, uncertainty or determination.

"Expelled?" Ochako spoke shocked at the words "But…this is our first day! Isn't that a bit unreasonable?" Aizawa simply raised an eyebrow at that.

"Natural disasters, Massive accidents, Hostage situations, insane villains, Terrorist attacks… These things happen when you least expect them. The entire world is up to the neck in the 'unreasonable'. As heroes it's our job to preserve peace and maintain order." Here his gaze hardened and she nodded in understanding and addressed the class "From now on, for the next three years all that you will face from U.A. are a hardship after hardship after hardship. If you expected to have a friendly chat at the noodle stand after school, well that's too bad." He spoke ominously and raised a finger towards the sky "But this is U.A. and our motto here is 'Plus Ultra', so I expect you to overcome these harsh trials and give me 110%!"

The unexpected and motivating words from Aizawa gave most in the class courage as they now had determined looks on their faces, with the exception of a midget kid with balls in his hair as he had a scared look on his face.

**Fifty-meter dash.**

Iida stood next to a girl with frog features named Asui Tsuyu as they both waited for the signal and ran with Iida coming first at 2.04 and Tsuyu at 4.58 seconds. Next were Ochako who made her clothes lighter with her quirk and the kid with sparkles named Yugo Aoyama as the boy shot a laser that propelled backwards and he fell right on the finish line at 5.11 with Ochako coming in at 6.55 seconds.

After that there was a pink skinned girl, Mina Ashido and the tall girl Momo Yayorozu as they used their quirks with Mina creating acid at her feet for better sliding and finished at 5.16 with Momo creating roller skates and coming at 5.01 seconds.

Izuku stood next to Katsuki with a blonde bomber grinning as he readied his quirk with Izuku simply smiling. When the signal was given Katsuki placed his hands so that they were facing behind him and shot off with his explosions. He looked back and saw Izuku easily catching up with him on foot. The two finished with Izuku at 3.49 and Katsuki at 4.21 with the latter not pleased with the result. Izuku however was glad that his training with Natsu paid off, the first time he did it he could barely finish the dash at 3 minutes and would be tired. Now after his intense training, he could easily pass it in three and a half seconds without using the special options in his leg.

**Grip strength.**

Izuku used his left arm instead of his right and saw the result of 250 Kgs coming in third with Rikido Sato at second with 375 Kgs and Shoji Mezo who had 640 Kgs.

The standing long jump test had those like Izuku, Tsuyu and Aoyama excel in it. The next was sustained sideways jump with the short kid called Mineta excelling thanks to his balls in his hair.

The final one was the softball throw with Ochako getting 'infinity' due to the fact that her ball had no gravity in it, followed by Momo who created a goddamn cannon, which was allowed and got a kilometer as a result.

Finally the trials were finished and the class were standing in different states of tiredness, with the exception of Izuku who just cracked his neck, not even sweating from the trials much to the shock of those who were perceptive enough to notice it.

"Time for the results." Aizawa as he stood in front of a screen "Just to clarify, the total is the sum of all each of your scores. I am showing them on the board as it would take way more time if I told each of you your scores, so I will show them all at once." He pressed the remote and the screen lit up showing their scores. Most weren't surprised when they saw that Izuku was first followed by Momo and the white and red haired boy named Shoto. Katsuki stared in anger as he saw that he was fourth, while Mineta tried not to cry at seeing that he had the last place. 'I couldn't even see their boobs and asses' he thought as he stared perversely at his female classmates who all felt and urge to slap him.

"Before we continue though, Midoriya, tell me" he said as he turned to look at Izuku with a hardened gaze "What makes you think that you have what it takes to be a hero?" As he spoke his hair turned upwards and his eyes glowed red with the scarf on his neck moving as if coming alive and also revealing a gold mask hanging on his neck. Izuku looked surprised at him before his eyes lit up in recognition.

"You are Eraser-Head, the underground hero." Aizawa didn't say anything as he just kept staring at Izuku.

"Answer the question. What makes you think that you, a quirkless kid who already lost his limbs to a villain, a year and a half ago and only passed the tests thanks to your prosthetic ones, has what it takes to not only be a hero but also prove that you are one?" The class had looks of surprise as they looked at Izuku and recognized him.

"Wait, that's him?!" Mina asked as she stared at his face and remembered where she had seen him before. Izuku though just stared back at his teacher before he spoke.

"Didn't I already show it that day? When I went to save Katsuki here from death when no one was doing anything. When I went to risk my life for someone else, when everyone kept berating me that I couldn't be a hero, when even the hero I looked up to ended up being a fraud as well. I trained myself for 16 months to prove that I can be a hero, to prove that you don't need a quirk to be one. I threw away all my points when I went to save Ochako during the test and cared nothing for the repercussions." Izuku clenched his fists as he spoke with determination in his voice "I know that I have what it takes to be a hero, I know that I can be a hero, I know that even if I get expelled, that won't stop me from trying to be a hero to save people, to help them in their darkest hour and be the beacon of hope that people need. I will give my all to being a hero, because at the end of the day, being a hero is not about having a license or a quirk, it's about being willing to put away your own life for the safety of others. Does that answer your question Aizawa-sensei?" By the time he finished, most in the class were looking at him with admiration. Some of the girls like Ochako, Momo and Mina had interesting looks in their faces as they looked at him. In her class, Mei frowned as she sensed competition and glared at the wall.

Aizawa kept staring at Izuku before he smiled slightly and turned off his quirk.

"You better hold yourself true to your words Midoriya because I expect a lot from you." He turned toward the class "That goes for all of you! Even though you are all here, don't think that you can rest easy because I promise you, these three years will be exhausting to all of you, with one exception." At this point he turned towards Mineta "I am not going to bother with any words, with the exception of these: You are expelled. Pack up and get out of my class." Mineta slumped down in defeat as Momo looked shocked at that.

"Wait! You mean that it wasn't a ruse to make us all work harder?!" She questioned as the rest of the class were shocked as well. Aizawa pulled out an eye drop and used it on his eyes as Izuku spoke up.

"It makes sense," the class turned to him "I read articles about U.A. and there were a few of them that talked about how an entire class was expelled on their first day, those classes that weren't, eventually end up losing most of their members before the second year because they couldn't keep up and were expelled."

"You mean, we would really have been expelled if we under performed?" Ochako spoke, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Originally, it wasn't like that," Aizawa spoke "Before the Slime Incident I would have kept all of you in the class and only expelled you during the first or second year if you end up not performing to U.A.'s standards. But because things changed, well, you see the results." He gestured towards Mineta who dragged himself to the academy. "I want you all to know that I am doing this because I see potential in all of you, yes that includes you Hagakure and Koda." He said turning towards a literal invisible girl who was only seen thanks to her clothes and a teen who looked timid and his head had the shape of a rock "I want you all to grow and improve while here and prove your place in U.A.. If you do not, you know the consequences. Right now, you can rest, also Tenya," the teen snapped to attention as he gave him a piece of paper "Give this to Vlad King who is in 1-B and tell him that Itsuka Kendou is now transferred to 1-A." The teen nodded and went to find the teacher as the rest went to change.

* * *

Izuku entered his home and locked the door behind him.

"I am home." Inko came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl in her arms and greeted him.

"Izuku, you are just in time for dinner. Come, Natsu said that he has an announcement to make. Mei is here as well." Izuku nodded and went to change to a simple black shirt and green and black pants and entered the kitchen to see Natsu showing Mei how to create another invention with the girl absorbing everything like a sponge until Natsu turned to greet him.

"Hey, kid. How is the first day at U.A.?" Izuku sat down on a chair as Inko brought the food to the table.

"Well, we had a Quirk Assessment Test that had us test our physical limits as well as that of the quirks. One student ended up getting expelled though and tomorrow we are supposed to have a new one." He replied as Inko gave the rest their dishes as they all dug in. Natsu finished his food and decided it was the time to announce his leave.

"Alright, you all know I have an announcement," The three nodded as they drank their tea "Well, here it is: I am leaving to my own multiverse." At that the three spat out their tea and looked at him in shock.

"W-What do you mean to your multiverse? You mean you are leaving for good?!" Mei asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Yes, my task here is done and I need to return to my own realities lest something horrible happen to them." Izuku and Inko looked saddened at that.

"But, surely you can stay longer?" Inko as Izuku nodded at her question causing Natsu to sigh.

"I am afraid not, I enjoyed my time with all of you, but I can't leave my multiverse unattended lest Draconus and other beings choose to attack helpless worlds."

"You mean, we will never see you again?" Izuku asked the man who honestly was like a father to him as Natsu stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up Izuku. I trained you the best that I could and gave you three means to watch other worlds and by extension me as well. You now achieved your dream and I am happy for you, but I can't stay any longer." Izuku wanted to protest but he simply hugged the man along with Inko and Mei as Natsu hugged them back.

"Thank you, Natsu. Thank you for everything." Inko said as she let go of him and wiped her tears. Izuku and Mei let him go as well as Natsu ruffled Izuku's hair

"Keep improving Izuku. Show the world what a quirkless kid can do." He then patted Mei on the head "Use your gifted mind to make Earth a better place Mei, keep perfecting your inventions and don't give up you two." The two let him go reluctantly as Natsu put on his mask and hood and slung his backpack over his shoulder before tearing open a portal to the void.

"Farewell." He told the three as he went to the portal and closed it behind him, leaving behind three people who would never forget the man who did so much for them.

"I will miss him." Mei said as she wiped her tears as Izuku pulled her in for a hug.

"We all will, Mei. We all will." Izuku comforted her and kissed her cheek as Inko took a picture with both teens blushing.

* * *

**Earthland: Traveler's home world**

A peaceful visage of a small house was seen, the house had a tree next to it which was blooming sakura petals. Underneath the tree was a single gracefully carved grave. It was made from a shining marble, the encryption of thirteen zodiac symbols was seen on the grave, each of a different color. Aside from them however there was also a bouquet of flowers on the grave which seemed to never wilt. But the most fascinating thing was a blue protective sphere that surrounded the place. Suddenly a tear appeared as the portal to the void opened a few feet away from the grave. For a few seconds nothing happened before Natsu appeared from the portal holding a rifle in hand as the portal closed behind him. Putting the rifle in his backpack, he took it off and placed it down. As he approached the grave Traveler turned off his mask and took it off and lowered his hood. Now in front of the grave he kneeled and put the mask down and smiled sadly at the grave.

"Hey," he spoke softly "sorry that I wasn't able to visit you earlier, I had some things to do that were important. What kind of you may ask?" he sat on his knees as he recalled everything.

"I was in another world where people had superpowers and helped a powerless kid with a dream of becoming a hero. You would have liked him, in a way he reminds me of myself." He smiled at the fond memory of training and bonding with Izuku.

"I was also in another world where you and I met earlier and fell in love with each other. We ended up dating and even included other girls because they loved the other me as well. It was cute and heartwarming seeing us both together along with other girls, we had children, taught them how to use magic, and even grew old as the children became mages and surpassed us. You would have loved that world if only to see your mother and children." A smile on his face as he remembered the looks of happiness that other Natsu and his mates had when their grandchildren were born.

"There was also another world. We were normal people there, had no magic, we are even going to high school, and the other me was a son of a businessman who chose not to use his father's fortune. He lived with Mira and Lisanna and yet even as he wasn't a Dragon Slayer or a mage he still created a harem for himself with the girls he loved and who loved him, of course you were one of them. It was strange to see us as normal people but it was good to see us being happy. You would have loved it." His smile lessened as he looked back at the grave

"So many possibilities that had us together, so many of them had us married and with children, so many where we were young and joined the guild together. It makes me wonder if we could have had the same fate if I wasn't so stubborn. There were so many worlds where I mattered to someone, where I was loved by you and others. And yet even as I could access all these worlds," his hand caressed the writings on the grave "you would still be the only one that I would love, the only one whom I would give my heart. The only one I would ever consider my mate." A tear slid from his left eye towards the ground as he remembered his own foolish mistake, one that led to her death, all those other good and neutral Natsus had second chances and made amends for their mistakes. He destroyed his own chance at happiness and was irredeemable. Now he lives with this mistake haunting him for a century as he travels to other worlds to help others to make sure they didn't make the same mistake. Natsu stood up and took his mask and held it in his left hand.

"I miss you so much, you know. There is not a single day when I have not thought about you. The smile that you always had, your eyes that I would get lost in, your personality that was infectious and kept us happy. I wish so much that I could go back and fix my mistake" Tears slid from his eyes as he clutched his mask tightly and clenched his right fist. Recomposing himself, he wiped his tears and smiled sadly "But I know that you would want me to live on, to not give up and to help others. I long for the day that I could be reunited with you on the other side, but until then I will live and continue to help others." Having said that Natsu went towards his backpack and put it on his back before creating another tear not noticing a small spark appearing in his gauntlet. Turning back towards the grave Natsu whispered "I will see you again" before he put on his mask and went through the portal. Taking a deep breath as he was inside the void Traveler created another portal, eager to see something new.

* * *

**Universe 9-S**

Hong-Kong was in ruins. The once beautiful city was now aflame with bullets flying around and tanks firing at buildings. Helicopters above fired their weapons at the enemy vehicles. Soldiers from both sides fired at each other trying to secure the strategic city of China.

"SHIT! Retreat! Retreat!" A Chinese soldier said as he fired his gun while also shooting an ice blast at the enemy. He turned to run, only for him and his squad to be gunned down by a German wielding an MG model 2142 which had armor-piercing explosive tipped rounds that could be fired from a 750 round drum magazine and a new cooling schematic which allowed the weapon to fire for 10 hours before the barrel would overheat. The German soldier wore a different attire which consisted of an armor plate made from different alloys under kevlar coverings and a helmet which also covered his eyes with glowing lenses that showed things like heat signatures, motion trackers and night vision. On his shoulder was the symbol of 'Quirkless United' as he stomped in his heavy boots. The Chinese soldiers were ripped to shreds due to the ammunition as another soldier, this one being Russian walked up next to his brother in arms bearing the same symbol as the German. Another soldier walked next to them, this one had a flamethrower in his arms and his attire was more fit for a pyromaniac as he shot a stream of burning highly concentrated plasma towards a building as it burned with many soldiers inside screaming in agony. A Chinese sniper aimed at the flame trooper and fired the round.

Only for the round to bounce off the trooper's helmet as he staggered for a moment before he stood up and continued walking, burning many of the vehicles as more soldiers, this time having more light-weight armor and weapons rushed in firing at their enemies. The sniper tried to aim, only for his own head to explode as 3 kilometres away from the battlefield, a lone soldier was lying on a building room as he aimed at his enemies and took his shot with the AWP model 2198 which had a better scope and a much stronger and effective firing mechanism. At the heart of the battle a man standing atop the tank looked at the battlefield and frowned as he saw a large helicopter arrive with Chinese reinforcements. Looking around he saw an updated Javelin RPG which now had a capability to fire two rockets at once and lock on two targets. Hefting it up he took aim as the system beeped and locked down on the helicopter as well as a tank nearby and the man pulled the trigger as two rockets were fired from the barrel. The two rockets ascended into the air before one rocket went towards the tank and destroyed it, while the first more powerful rocket went to the helicopter and blew it up along with all the men inside. The organization soldiers cheered as their leader just looked on at the battle. Taking a deep breath the 26 year old Izuku Midoriya took his modified AK2147 assault rifle and raised it into the air as his men rushed at the enemy's position, all of them quirkless as they fought against the vast army of Chinese soldiers. WWIII was entering a turning point for the organization and the world and it won't be long before they win and earn their equality.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
